Hospedandote en mi corazón
by Xapyta Cullen-Masen
Summary: Bella pensó que jamas volvería a amar luego de la muerte de su novio, pero qué pasará cuando Alice le pida que hospede en su depa al primo de Jazz... que es ¿GAY?... mi primer fanfic...
1. Capitulo 1: Un día Normal

Capitulo 1: Un día normal

BPOV

Iba por un callejón, estaba todo absolutamente oscuro y me sentía realmente cansada, me pare de repente ya que no sabia que estaba haciendo allí, de pronto escuché una voz demasiado familiar

-¡Corre Bells!, debes correr, no mires hacia atrás- me dijo la voz de Danny, pero no sabía de donde me hablaba mi novio, aún así hice lo que me pidió, eché a correr como si en ello se me fuera la vida, el callejón se me hizo cada vez más conocido y las palabras de Danny se escuchaban cada vez un poco más cerca, se encendió una luz que me dejo claro donde me encontraba, estaba en Forks, busqué a mi novio con la mirada y en cuanto lo vi me quedé sin aliento, unos tipos lo estaban intimidando, mientras uno tenía sus brazos agarrados a la espalda, el otro le revisaba los bolsillos, me disponía a correr, no dejaría que le hicieran nada, pero mis pies no respondieron, no podía moverme, estaba tratando de avanzar cuando las palabras de mi novio me hicieron levantar la cabeza

- Déjenla en paz, no le hagan nada a ella por favor- decía mientras uno de los tipos le daba un golpe en el estomago, quería que me mirara, estaba bien, pero era como si no me viera y en ese instante el tipo que lo había golpeado sacó de entre sus ropas un arma y le apuntó directo al corazón, cerré los ojos al tiempo que escuchaba el feroz estruendo, un grito salió de mis labios

-¡DANIEL!- desperté en mi cama, estaba sudando y las lagrimas bañaban mi rostro, me senté en la cama y tapé mi cara con ambas manos, _fue un sueño Bella, fue un sueño, _me repetía mientras trataba de recuperar la calma, miré mi reloj de noche, eran las 5 de la mañana, en unas horas me tendría que levantar para ir a mi ultimo día de Universidad, me dejé caer otra vez en las almohadas pero sabía que ya no podría volver a dormir, tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y volver a ver a mi novio envuelto en sangre, hace 3 años nos asaltaron en Forks cuando veníamos saliendo del cine, y como Daniel se rehusó a entregar sus cosas los tipos le dispararon en reiteradas oportunidades, después de eso recuerdo muy poco, solo parte del funeral. Decidí mudarme a Phoenix cuando me di cuenta de que si me quedaba en ese pueblo me iba a volver loca o en su defecto a morir de la tristeza por mi amor perdido, rodé sobre mi costado y trate de alejar los malos recuerdos de mi cabeza, mi corazón había dejado de latir y sentir cualquier clase de amor desde el momento en que le perdí a él, había aprendido a sonreír de nuevo, pero no engañaba a nadie, la alegría jamás me llegaba a los ojos, mis amigos siempre me lo decían y en serio ellos esperaban que volviera a ser la misma Bella que era hace un poco más de 3 años, dentro de mí, sinceramente esperaba lo mismo.

Luego de quedarme dormitando durante las horas que me quedaban, mi despertador sonó y me levanté con parsimonia a ducharme, no tenía ganas de ir a clases, pero al fin necesitaba algo que me distrajera, el agua caliente ayudó un poco a relajarme y me puse las primeras ropas que pille, unos jeans pitillos y una blusa verde botella, mis tenis de siempre y recogí mi cabello en una coleta, bajé y tomé mi desayuno mientras seguía pensando en mi Daniel, recordé cuando me dijo que me amaba, cuando me propuso ser su novia y cuando se lo contamos a los chicos, estaban tan contentos como yo, y siempre pensé que estaba soñando, puesto que sentía que mi novio era demasiado perfecto para mi, mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos y lo abrí sin mirar el ID, ya sabía de quien se trataba

- Hola Alice, buenos días- dije mientras sonreía y tomaba un sorbo de mi café

- Hola Bellita, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo con su voz de campanas

- Mmm…, bien, bien, ¿y tú?- dije mirando por mi ventana

- Vaya, ni tu te lo crees… pesadillas de nuevo ¿verdad?- dijo con tono serio, suspiré

- Si, la verdad es que ya me provocan dolor de cabeza, pero bueno, son cosas… ¿y bien?, a que debo el honor de tu temprana llamada- dije tratando de deshacer el nudo de mi garganta y cambiando de tema, ella suspiró pero lo dejó pasar

- Bueno… lo que pasa es que hoy no te llevaré a la Universidad, Jasper va a ir a recoger a su primo al aeropuerto, viene a pasar las vacaciones a Phoenix y bueno le prometí que lo acompañaría… lo siento- dijo en voz baja y pude verla con su tono preocupado

- No hay problema, me voy en autobús o en Subterráneo, da lo mismo, que les vaya bien y cuídense- dije con un encogimiento de hombros

- Espera, es que eso no es todo, le pedí a Rose y Emmet que pasaran por ti y me dijeron que a las siete y treinta estarían fuera de tu edificio, te recompensaré, ¿Te parece si nos juntamos a almorzar?, lo que quieras, pon la hora y el lugar y ahí estaré- dijo mientras me daba su tono más alegre

-Esta bien, pero te aviso luego ¿si?, ahora me iré a terminar de arreglar si no Emmet echará mi puerta a bajo- reímos a la par- y suerte con lo del pariente de Jazz, mándale saludos ¿si?, besos, adiós- dije y la comunicación se cortó, llevé mi taza al fregadero y la dejé ahí más tarde lo lavaría, cepillé mis dientes y metí mis libros en la mochila, 15 minutos después estaba saliendo del edificio y de un salto me subí al enorme jeep de Emmet

- Buenos días chicos, gracias por venir a buscarme- dije mientras trataba de recobrar la respiración, los ojos azules de Rose se dieron vuelta para mirarme

- Respira Bella, no llegaremos tarde a demás, es último día- dijo mientras me sonreía, le traté de devolver la sonrisa, pero ella entrecerró los ojos- No dormiste bien ¿Verdad?- ahora sí, obvio Alice le había dicho algo, me mordí el labio mientras miraba por la ventana

- Bells, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites ¿Cierto?, te queremos demasiado y daríamos lo que fuera por verte sonreír otra vez- dijo Emmet mientras me miraba por el espejo retrovisor, tomé aire

- Gracias chicos, lo sé, y en serio lamento que tengan que deprimirse por culpa de mi cara, hago lo que mejor puedo- dije mientras él me sonreía y arrancaba el enorme automóvil.

Mis amigos eran ellos 4: Rose y Emmet, Alice y Jasper, eran novios entre ellos, y han sido mis amigos desde que me mudé a Forks cuando tenía 12, desde siempre me he llevado muy bien con ellos y cuando mi novio murió fueron un gran pilar para mí, gracias a ellos no perdí la cordura y son tan buenos conmigo, que cuando les dije que me mudaba a Phoenix hicieron todo lo posible por quedar en la misma Universidad que yo, aunque todos estudiamos distintas carreras, por mi parte estudio Literatura, Rose estudia diseño y modelaje, Alice está en la carrera de Producción de Eventos, Jasper estudia Psicología, mientras el grandulón de Emmet esta en el campus de Pedagogía en Educación Física, por lo que tenemos demasiados temas de conversación instruyéndonos en las carreras de los demás

- ¡LLEGAMOS! Que lamentable, extrañare la Universidad durante este tiempo- dijo Emmet mientras suspiraba teatralmente, sonreí mientras sacudía la cabeza, él no se tomaba nada en serio

- Si, claro, te deprime tanto que hoy ni siquiera querías venir, eres un flojito- dijo Rose antes de bajarnos, comenzamos a caminar, cuando llegamos a nuestro punto de distanciamiento Rose me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Cuando terminen tus clases, avísanos, te dejamos en tu depa o hacemos algo ¿te parece?- dijo mientras Emm me sonreía y asentía animadamente

- No se preocupen, mi auto estará listo en unas horas y debo pasar por él a la taller, y luego iré a comer con Alice… - lo cuál me recordó- Emmet, ¿Por qué no fuiste a recibir a tu pariente?- dije mientras este me miraba con las cejas alzadas

- Vaya, no tenía idea que llegaba hoy- se encogió de hombros- se me olvidó, en todo caso tendré 2 meses para saber como está así que…- dijo mientras sonreía, Rose sacudió su cabeza y yo sonreí, ellos me hacían reír mucho, me despedí de mis amigos mientras me dirigía a mi edificio.

La mañana pasó entre comentarios de donde pasaríamos las vacaciones y cosas por el estilo, pero la verdad es que para mí no tenían mayor importancia, pretendía quedarme en mi departamento leyendo algún libro y viendo un par de películas, incluso podríamos ir a ver a Carlisle y Esme, los padres de Emm y Jazz, más que eso no tenía mayores planes, desde hace mucho que no me importaban las vacaciones, las ultimas que pasé fueron hace 4 años cuando con Danny nos fuimos una semana a Brasil, fue la ultima vez que sentí el mar bajo mis pies, sin dudas esas fueron las mejores vacaciones, pero luego de su muerte no me daban ganas de hacer nada.

Cuando salí del campus me dirigí al taller donde estaba mi Mercedes, ese era mi tesoro más preciado, había sido un regalo de mis padres cuando entré a la Universidad, pero más que nada lo cuidaba porque Charlie lo había escogido, y mi padre había fallecido en un operativo policial hace 2 años en Forks, por lo que solo quedaba mi madre, la cual por cierto, se casó con un hombre menor que ella, Phil, hace un par de años, la veía muy poco, aunque siempre ha estado pendiente de que no me falte nada.

Llegué al taller donde tenían mi vehículo, no sabía donde dirigirme por lo que le pregunte a un muchacho que se encontraba de espaldas a mi

- Disculpa- dije mientras el muchacho se daba la vuelta, mi cara de sorpresa al reconocerlo fue incluso más grande que la de él

-¿Jacob?... ¿Jacob Black?- dije con una sonrisa mientras el hacia lo mismo, limpió sus manos mientras se acercaba a mi

- ¡Bella!, no lo puedo creer ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo mientras me abrazaba

- Vengo por mi auto, pero ¿Y tú, desde cuándo trabajas aquí?- dije mientras hacia un movimiento de la mano indicando el lugar, el se encogió de hombros

- Vine a terminar la preparatoria y conseguí trabajo de mecánico, ya sabes que me encantan los coches y las tuercas- dijo con una sonrisa, había cambiado notablemente, éramos muy amigos cuando yo vivía en Forks, sin embargo cuando comencé a salir con Daniel, él comenzó a alejarse hasta que nuestro contacto fue totalmente nulo, lo recordaba como un chico con pasos torpes, de aspecto desgarbado y físico de a corde a su edad, pero ahora en cambio, era todo un hombre, tenía un cuerpo casi tan descomunal como el de Emmet, y la sonrisa de su rostro era por lo único que lo había reconocido, eso no cambiaba.

Luego de conversar un rato, dijo que lo esperara ya que iba por mi auto, volvió a los pocos minutos con mi bebé, y me dio un recibo para pagar por la reparación del mismo, intercambiamos números de teléfono y me despedí de él, me subí a mi coche y cuando ya me encontraba de camino recordé que debía llamar a Alice para que nos juntáramos, contestó al primer toque

- Bella, pensé que ya no íbamos a juntarnos- dijo con tono de reproche, rodé los ojos aunque no me estaba viendo

- Alice, te dije que te avisaría cuando estuviera lista, juntémonos en la Pasta Nostra en 15 minutos ¿Te parece?- dije mientras paraba en una luz roja

- Me parece estupendo, a demás necesito hablar contigo unas cositas, así que nos vemos ahí ¿Si?, te mando besos, adiós- dijo y la comunicación se cortó.

Suspiré, solo esperaba que no se le hubiera ocurrido nada descabellado esta vez, siempre hacía lo imposible por subirme el animo, pero sinceramente me estaba cansando.


	2. Capitulo 2: Mi huesped

_**La historia salió de mi cabecita, los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque Edward cuida de mi mientras escribo… espero ke les guste la historia**_

Capitulo 2: Mi huésped

BPOV

Llegué al restaurant a la hora acordada, pedí una mesa para dos y me estaba sentando cuando Alice apareció en mi campo de visión, entró con sus andares gráciles y su sonrisa habitual, llegó a mi lado y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse frente a mi

- ¿Cómo estás?, ¡Ay Dios!, mira esas ojeras, en serio tuviste una mala noche- dijo mirándome fijamente, me encogí de hombros y suspiré, no se le pasaba nada

- No es nada, ya deberías estar acostumbrada, pero estoy bien- dije mientras le sonreía, iba a replicar algo más cuando el mesero llegó a tomar nuestra orden, cuando lo hizo se retiró no sin antes ¿guiñarme un ojo?, Alice soltó una risita

- Imbécil- murmure, mi amiga sacudió su cabeza y me miró aclarándose la garganta

- Veo que te entregaron tu auto, me alegra mucho- dijo mientras con el pulgar indicaba hacia donde estaba estacionado mi Mercedes, asentí, pero estaba más interesada en otra cosa

- Bien, aquí me tienes, ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?- dije mientras miraba su iluminado rostro, ella sonrió y miró la decoración del lugar antes de hablar

- Bueno, veras… fuimos a buscar al primo de Jasper al aeropuerto, es un chico realmente encantador y…- iba a seguir cuando el mesero llegó con nuestra orden, dejó nuestros platos y se fue no sin antes decirnos que lo que necesitáramos solo se lo dejáramos saber, sacudí la cabeza y volví a centrarme en Alice

-¿Decías?- dije con una ceja alzada, sabía con certeza de que lo que me iba a decir no me iba a gustar

- Bueno… ¡ash!, está bien, lo que pasa es que Edward no tiene donde quedarse y bueno… pensé que quizá...podría quedarse con…tigo- dijo mientras hacía una mueca como cuando rompes un vaso, tardé unos minutos en responder

- Yo…- suspiré- no lo sé Alice, quizá no sea buena idea, soy pésima compañía y conozco tus intenciones- la miré seria- ¿Por qué no se queda con ustedes?- dije con el ceño fruncido

- Bueno… sabes que paso la mayor parte del tiempo en el centro comercial y…, la verdad Bella es que no debes preocuparte, sus gustos son… diferentes- dijo con una sonrisa

- Mmm… bueno, en realidad no haré nada durante las vacaciones así que…- dije encogiéndome de hombros, total, mi vida no cambiaría por tener a un chico viviendo conmigo, menos si sus gustos eran _distintos_, pero… ¿Y qué pasaba si era una trampa?

- ¿Eso es un sí?- dijo con un brillo en los ojos

- Pero no te prometo nada, y si no resulta yo…- no me dejo terminar pues casi me bota de la silla cuando se abalanzó sobre mí

- Mira si no resulta, no pasa nada, le diremos que se mude, o ya se nos ocurrirá algo… serás una excelente guía turística- dijo mientras aplaudía, simule una sonrisa que al parecer más salió parecida a una mueca de suficiencia

- Por lo menos debo saber algunos detalles… ¿Cómo dices que se llama?- dije mirándola, ella me devolvió la mirada y sonrió

- Su nombre es Edward, estudia en Inglaterra y viene a pasar sus vacaciones aquí, ya que hace mucho que no anda por estos lugares…- creo que había algo que no me estaba diciendo

- Alice…- dije con tono serio, ella suspiró y miró el techo

- Bueno… en realidad viene porque sufrió una desilusión amorosa… ya te dije que sus gustos son raros… él… bueno, él es gay- dijo entre dientes como si aquello le molestara

- Bien, entonces creo que tendré una compañera de piso- dije con una sonrisa, ella sonrió y sacó su móvil

- Llamaré a Jazz y le diré que has aceptado- marcó el número y puso el aparato sobre la mesa, él aludido contestó al primer ring

- Hola amor… ¿Estas con Bells?- dijo Jasper

- Si bebe, ella está escuchando tu hermosa voz justo en este momento- noté que ese fue un tono como de advertencia, pero no entendí, Alice me golpeó ligeramente el brazo para que saludara

- Ho… hola Jasper ¿Cómo estás?- dije un poco cohibida, él me sabía leer muy bien, sentía como si me psicoanalizara todo el tiempo

- Bien Bells, oye Alice me contó que no te has sentido muy bien, sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que quieras ¿Cierto?, no dudes en ningún momento que estaremos contigo, somos tus amigos y jamás te defraudaremos- dijo y Alice tomó mi mano como reafirmando lo que él me decía

- Gracias, sé que cuento con ustedes, lo sé desde siempre- me aclaré la garganta- bueno, pero ese no es el motivo de esta llamada… Alice ¿Se lo dices o se lo digo?- antes de terminar ella me cortó

-¡DIJO QUE SI!- las personas de las otras mesas nos miraron divertidas, susurre un "lo siento" y luego sonreí

- Vaya… eso es genial, Bella… gracias en serio, sé que no te arrepentirás, y bien… ¿A qué hora se puede aparecer en tu depa?- miré mi reloj y calculé mentalmente

- ¿A las 4:30?, digo si quiere que venga antes o después, debo pasar a hacer algunas cosas primero- algunas compras extras, limpiar el departamento y acondicionar otra habitación, y alguno que otro detalle, que obviamente estaba olvidando

- A la hora que digas… para él no es problema- se calló un minuto- a demás así aprovechamos para que se vea un carro, no quiere tener que andar molestando para movilizarse

- Bueno bebé, suerte, te mando un beso gigante, te amo- dijo Alice, él rió y respondió con las mismas palabras antes de que la comunicación se cortara, Alice suspiró, yo rodé los ojos.

Terminamos de comer y nos despedimos no sin antes comprometerme de que saldríamos en la noche a darle la bienvenida tanto a Edward como a nuestras vacaciones.

Pase al supermercado, compré algunas cosas extras y luego me fui a mi departamento, me puse cómoda y comencé a limpiar y a acondicionar la habitación de mi nuevo huésped.

Miré el reloj y eran las 15:40, me di una ducha y me puse un pantalón ligero junto con una camiseta blanca que tenía mangas hasta los codos, me senté en el sofá a leer Cumbres Borrascosas, un par de minutos después el timbre sonó y me dirigí tapidamente a la puerta, sin duda lo que me pasó luego no lo puedo explicar.

Ante mí apareció un chico aparecido de un cuento de hadas… era alto y delgado, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda pero más intensos, su cabello era de un rebelde color como el del bronce, y su sonrisa… ¡Dios!, a este hombre le deberían decir que es ilegal sonreír así, te puede dar un ataque cardíaco en cualquier momento, nuestras miradas se encontraron y sentí como si el tiempo se detuviera, noté en su mirada algo de preocupación, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y esa sonrisa había desaparecido transformando sus labios en una línea… ¿Por qué mi corazón latía cómo si quisiera salirse de mi pecho?, noté que nadie dijo nada y me aclaré la garganta

- Hola… tú debes ser Edward ¿Verdad?- dije mientras lo indicaba con mi dedo índice, él asintió- soy Isabella Swan, pero mis amigos me dicen Bella- extendí mi mano, él soltó su mano de la mochila que llevaba sobre uno de sus hombros y la tomó, sentí como miles de descargas sacudían mi cuerpo-¡Auch!- murmuré y él soltó la mano al instante, quería reclamarle por soltarme y dejarme esa sensación de que algo me faltaba

- Lo… lo siento, ¿Te apreté?- dijo y sentí como mi mandíbula se abría de par en par, tenía la voz más hermosa que había escuchado en mi vida… _¿Qué te pasa Bella?, ¡Concéntrate!_

- No… no fue eso… p…pero pasa, por favor- dije mientras salía de la puerta para que entrara, él asintió y pasó, cerré la puerta y tomé un par de respiraciones antes de volverme hacia él, solo sabía que Alice me las iba a pagar… un momento… ¿Ese modelo del Dios de la Belleza era gay?, recompuse mi rostro antes de que él se diera cuenta

- Oye, muchas gracias en serio, espero no ser una molestia- dijo mientras me daba una mirada de disculpa, sacudí la cabeza

- No, no es ninguna molestia, solo espero que te hayan dicho que soy lo más aburrida que existe- dije mientras metía cruzaba mis brazos, él sonrió y mi corazón latió con más fuerza- ¿Quieres conocer tu cuarto?, debes venir cansado, ven- dije mientras caminaba rumbo a la que desde hoy sería su habitación, él me siguió en silencio, entramos y me giré hacia él, que miraba todo maravillado

- Wow, es muy hermosa, en serio espero no incomodarte- dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su desordenado cabello

- No, sé que no es muy grande pero…- dije mientras me encogía de hombros, él dejó sus cosas sobre la cama, me miró con una ceja alzada

- Oye mira, no te conozco, pero veo que tomas tus cosas en muy poca estima, de hecho te tomas a ti misma como una poca cosa, deja que yo mismo haga mis opiniones ¿si?- dijo mientras me miraba fijo, me descolocó un momento, solo asentí, tenía carácter- Ahora… sé que no es el mejor momento pero… ¿Puedes decirme cuánto me costará quedarme aquí?- dijo mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros

- ¡Hey!, me ofendes… por supuesto no te costará nada… eres mi invitado, así que basta de cosas y solo encárgate de disfrutar tu estancia aquí, ahora te dejo para que te acomodes- dije girándome, debía salir de ahí antes de que hiciera algo de lo que luego me arrepentiría, pero él tomó mi brazo y me giró mientras me rodeaba la cintura y me estrechaba contra su pecho… por cierto, olía de maravilla

- Muchas gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mi lo que estás haciendo, en serio espero que podamos ser buenos amigos Bella- dijo mientras yo quería separarme, pero mis brazos se apretaban más a su cintura, olvidé el tiempo, el lugar… sentí que estaba donde siempre había pertenecido, ni siquiera con Daniel me sentí así… ¡Daniel!

- No te preocupes, también espero que seamos buenos amigos- dije sintiéndome mal, ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?, el recuerdo de mi novio me azotó el corazón y no entendí mis reacciones con este chico que ni siquiera se fijaría en mí, aunque… ¿Qué más daba si se interesaba?, eso no debía afectarme, sin embargo usé toda mi fuerza de voluntad para deshacerme de su cálido abrazo, le di una sonrisa y salí de esa habitación, me tumbé en el sillón, y me puse a pensar si fue buena idea haberlo traído a vivir aquí, por que aunque fuera gay… vivir con este hombre sería sin duda un trabajo arduo.-

**Bueno… ke les pareció?... decidí subir de sopetón el segundo capitulo para que entiendan de que va la historia… **

**Espero sus comentarios… no sean malitas y denle click al botoncito y déjenme un REVIEW ¿si?**


	3. Capitulo 3: Conociendote

_**La historia salió de mi cabecita, los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque Edward cuida de mi mientras escribo… **_

Capitulo 3: Conociéndote

EPOV

-¿Señor?... ¿Señor?- decía una voz lejana, sacudió mi brazo ligeramente, abrí los ojos y vi a la azafata que me sonreía con una mirada de disculpa, me enderecé en mi asiento- Por favor, abroche su cinturón, vamos a aterrizar

- Si, gracias- dije con la voz un poco ronca producto del sueño, aclaré mi garganta, la mujer se fue por el pasillo, miré por la ventana, estaba llegando a Phoenix, el sol se mostraba radiante, esperaba poder despejar un poco mi mente estando alejado de todo mi sufrimiento, abroché mi cinturón y recargué la cabeza contra el asiento, cerré los ojos y las imágenes acudieron a mi cabeza, los abrí de golpe y apreté mi tabique nasal con el pulgar y el índice, aún no entendía que había hecho mal, me fui a Inglaterra cuando era un niño, la música era mi pasión, me dieron una beca y hoy en día estudiaba música en una de las más prestigiosas Universidades de ese país, sin embargo mi vida no era color de rosa, le entregué mi corazón a una mujer que amaba con todas mis fuerzas…¿Qué pasó?, fácil, un día llegando al departamento que compartíamos, unos ruidos poco decorosos llegaron desde el segundo piso, subí sin hacer ruido y lo que vi me dejó en Shock, mi novia, la mujer a la que le juré amor eterno y la que proclamaba el mismo hacia mí estaba teniendo relaciones con mi mejor amigo, perdí la cordura, después de encararlos, los eche literalmente a patadas de mi departamento, bebí durante 3 días seguidos y me sumergí en un túnel sin salida, me sentía solo, engañado, destrozado, mis ilusiones se rompieron y juré nunca más volver a enamorarme, el amor hacía daño, te hacía soñar para luego despertarte de una sola bofetada, por lo que cansado de la lastima de mis padres y mis abuelos, y de los intentos de reconquista de mi "novia", decidí hacerle una visita a mis primos, a parte hace mucho que no los veía.

Recogí mi equipaje de mano y bajé del avión, caminé hacía la sala donde debía recoger el resto de mis cosas y me sentí observado, una chica rubia y con una sonrisa coqueta me miraba

- Hola guapo, se nota que no eres de por aquí, si necesitas una guía turística solo llámame- dijo mientras me daba una tarjeta con su número y su nombre, la miré mientras sacaba mi maleta y mi mochila de la cinta del equipaje

- Si, vengo desde el otro continente, me encantaría una guía turística… ¿Tienes amigos guapos que presentarme?, estaría encantado de conocerlos- dije mientras miraba mis manos, la chica abrió unos ojos como platos y frunció el ceño, murmuró un _"que desperdicio"_ y se fue sin decir más, ¿No lo comenté?, las chicas siempre tratan de seducirte porque a sus ojos eres guapo, aunque no me convencía de ello, por lo que en vez de que se humillen, las corto fácilmente y sin tapujos dejándoles entender que mis gustos son distintos, es decir, que soy _gay_.

Sacudí mi cabeza aún sonriendo, nunca dejaba de sorprenderme las cosas que murmuraban las mujeres cuando se les daba una negativa, comencé a caminar hacia la salida

- ¿Sabes qué dicen de los que se ríen solos?- dijo una voz a mis espaldas, me giré encontrándome con un Jasper echo todo un hombre, solté mi equipaje y le di un abrazo- ¿Cómo está mi primo favorito?

- Pensé que no venías, estoy bien…, pero que cambiado estás y ¿Por qué dices que soy tu primo favorito?, soy el único que tienes idiota- dije mientras sonreía, él rodó los ojos

- Bueno, está bien, me da gusto verte ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?- dijo estudiando mi rostro

- Bien, cansador, ¿Qué miras tanto?- dije con el ceño fruncido, él se cruzó de brazos

- Sabes que no puedes esconderme nada, se nota en tu mirada que no lo haz pasado bien este tiempo, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesitas ¿verdad?- siempre psicoanalizándome, se notaba que sería bueno en su trabajo

- Jasper, no te mentiré, la verdad es que aún estoy destrozado, pero en fin, las cosas pasan por algo, vine aquí a verlos y a despejarme un poco de todo… cuéntame como han estado- en eso me di cuenta de un pequeño gran detalle- ¿Dónde está Alice?- Jasper sonrió al momento en que me indicaba su espalda con el pulgar, me incliné un poco y vi a la pequeña escondida con una mano en su boca para no reírse

- Alice, ya te vi- dije rodando los ojos, sus ojos se enfocaron en mí y saltó a mis brazos

- ¡Bienvenido!, que alegría verte, no sabes todos los panoramas que tengo para nosotros, no tendrás tiempo de tener malos recuerdos ni nada, lo pasaremos genial…- y ya luego no entendí más, nunca entendí como podía decir tantas palabras en menos de un minuto y sin siquiera respirar, se soltó de mi lado y se puso junto a su novio, él me miró mientras sonreía

- Bien, ahora que ya desataste todo tu cariño y tus planes sobre mí, y que organizaste mis vacaciones… ¿Me pueden acompañar a buscar un departamento donde quedarme, un coche y algunas cosas más?- dije mientras caminábamos hacia la salida, Alice se aclaró la garganta

- Esto… Edward, sé que tienes prejuicios y todo, pero… ¿Te importaría quedarte en casa de una amiga?- dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos, la miré frunciendo el ceño

- No sé que ideas tienes en mente Alice, pero te aseguro que si quieres presentarme a alguna de tus amiguitas, no funcionará… ya sabes a lo que me refiero- dije y seguí caminando, ella sin embargo no se movió, Jasper tomó mi brazo obligándome a detenerme

- Edward, mírala- dijo mientras me hacía mirar a esa pequeña manipuladora, tenía el labio inferior sobresaliendo y me miraba con ojos tristes, tipo _"gato con botas"_

- Te escucho, pero no digo que vaya a aceptar- dije mientras la miraba, ella sonrió y supe que había perdido mi batalla antes de comenzarla

- Míralo desde este punto, no tiene porque pasar nada, a demás no conoces esta ciudad, tendrías una guía turística, y ganarías una amiga, de eso estoy segura- dijo mientras me miraba esperanzada, suspiré

- Si no resulta, me marcharé, lo juro- dije mirándolos a ambos, Alice saltó en su lugar como si tuviera un resorte

- Te aseguro que no lo harás, a demás mi amiga es realmente hermosa y quien sabe…- no la dejé seguir

- Alice, me mudaré con ella, pero con una condición y la sabes, no quiero que hayan problemas porque ella quizás piense que quiero algo más con ella- dije y la miré fijo y con la mandíbula tensa, no me importaba lo que dijera, ni lo linda y simpática que pudiese ser su amiga, yo con suerte sabía que tenía corazón

- Esta bien- dijo con el ceño fruncido, pero luego sonrió como si no hubiera pasado nada- Ahora me voy porque me están esperando para almorzar, los veo luego, se cuidan- dijo dándole un beso ligero a Jasper y uno sonoro en la mejilla a mí.

- No cambia nada ¿Verdad?- dije mirando a Jasper, él suspiró

- No, pero bueno, si cambiara ya no sería ella, y así la amo, ¿Vamos?- dijo golpeando mi hombro, lo seguí hasta su coche.-

Luego de caminar al rededor de hora y media, no encontramos ningún coche que me gustara, por lo que le sugerí a Jasper que fuéramos a comer algo, entramos a un McDonald's y ordenamos una hamburguesa con papas y bebida, estábamos conversando, en realidad poniéndome al día con todas las cosas cuando el móvil de mi primo sonó, él lo miró y contestó con una sonrisa

- Hola amor… ¿Estas con Bells?- dijo mientras jugaba con la bombilla de la bebida, esperó y luego cambió su mirada por una de cariño totalmente distinta a la que ponía cuando miraba a Alice

- Bien Bells, oye Alice me contó que no te has sentido muy bien, sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que quieras ¿Cierto?, no dudes en ningún momento que estaremos contigo, somos tus amigos y jamás te defraudaremos- dijo sonriendo, la persona al otro lado contesto y luego Jasper alejó el teléfono de su oído

-¡DIJO QUE SI!- escuché la voz de Alice al otro lado de la línea y mi primo se sobó el oído, sonreí

- Vaya… eso es genial, Bella… gracias en serio, sé que no te arrepentirás, y bien… ¿A qué hora se puede aparecer en tu depa?- dijo mirándome, esperó respuesta- A la hora que digas… para él no es problema- me miró y yo asentí- a demás así aprovechamos para que se vea un carro, no quiere tener que andar molestando para movilizarse-le dijeron algo más y luego de despedirse de Alice cortó

- ¿Y bien?, creo que ya tengo donde quedarme ¿verdad?-dije tomando un sorbo de mi bebida

- Si, a Bella le hará bien tener un poco de compañía, no lo ha pasado muy bien que digamos, así que…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sonreí no sin cierta duda, seguramente la amiga de Alice debe ser la típica chica a margada y que se encerraba en si misma, en fin, peor es nada y no tenía porque importarme.

Salimos del lugar y seguimos visitando concesionarias de automóviles, pero ningún auto me llamaba la atención, quería algo con estilo pero cómodo, así que miré mi reloj cuando ya los pies me dolían de tanto caminar

- Jasper, son las 3:30, creo que lo mejor es que ya vaya camino a mi nuevo hogar, a demás necesito una ducha y descansar un poco- dije mientras nos sentábamos en una banca, ¡gracias a Dios!

- Está bien, te daré la dirección…o ¿prefieres que te acompañe?- dijo mirándome fijamente

- No, esta bien, me puedo ir solo, no creo que me pierda, pero en serio te digo que si no me gusta la convivencia, tomaré mis cosas y me iré, no quiero tener que soportar a una chica melodramática y depresiva, en serio eso no va conmigo- dije con tono de advertencia

- Mira, no sé como lo tomarás, pero créeme cuando te digo una sola cosa: primero conócela, y luego me dices si te quedas o te vas ¿si?- dijo con una ceja alzada, sentía que esto no terminaría bien, asentí y luego de darme la dirección nos despedimos, tomé un taxi y llegamos en menos de 15 minutos, pagué y subí con mis cosas, el departamento quedaba en el quinto piso, salí al pasillo y me encaminé hacia la numeración, tomé dos respiraciones y toqué el timbre.

La puerta se abrió y mi corazón se paralizó, frente a mí había una chica como nunca antes vi una, era sencillamente hermosa, era como de un metro sesenta, de tez blanquinosa, lo cual me llamó la atención, debería estar más bronceada por el lugar donde vive, sus ojos eran de un chocolate dulce, pero note que su mirada era de tristeza, quizá le incomodaba tener que tenerme aquí, ella me miró de pies a cabeza y su boca se abría y cerraba una y otra vez, pero sin decir nada, de pronto se aclaró la garganta

- Hola… tú debes ser Edward ¿Verdad?- su voz era como un canto a mis oídos, asentí incapaz de hablar, jamás me gustó tanto mi nombre como cuando salió de sus labios- soy Isabella Swan, pero mis amigos me dicen Bella- extendió su mano, solté mi mano de la mochila que llevaba sobre mis hombros y la tomé, sentí como miles de descargas sacudían mi cuerpo

-¡Auch!- murmuró y la solté al instante, ¿A caso le pasé corriente a ella también?

- Lo… lo siento, ¿Te apreté?- dije para salirme por la tangente, ella se me quedó viendo y se sonrojó

- No… no fue eso… p…pero pasa, por favor- dijo quitándose de la entrada, pasé y me maravillé, sin duda su departamento era hermoso, las paredes eran de un blanco invierno y no era ostentoso, era acogedor, con un living de cuero negro y un comedor de vidrio, los ventanales daban paso a la terraza donde podías ver el atardecer, me giré hacia ella

- Oye, muchas gracias en serio, espero no ser una molestia- dije mientras le daba una mirada de disculpa, su mirada no cambiaba

- No, no es ninguna molestia, solo espero que te hayan dicho que soy lo más aburrida que existe- dijo, ¿Se considera aburrida?, yo creo que no- ¿Quieres conocer tu cuarto?, debes venir cansado, ven- dijo mientras me guiaba hacia una puerta, la abrió y se paró en medio de ella

- Wow, es muy hermosa, en serio espero no incomodarte- pasé una mano por mi cabello, estaba nervioso y ni siquiera sabia porqué

- No, sé que no es muy grande pero…- se encogió de hombros, dejé mis cosas en la cama y la miré, esto no me estaba gustando

- Oye mira, no te conozco, pero veo que tomas tus cosas en muy poca estima, de hecho te tomas a ti misma como una poca cosa, deja que yo mismo haga mis opiniones ¿si?- mi tono salió un poco más duro de lo que quise, pero era en serio, ella no se miraba a sí misma con claridad- Ahora… sé que no es el mejor momento pero… ¿Puedes decirme cuánto me costará quedarme aquí?- dije mientras buscaba mi billetera en el pantalón

- ¡Hey!, me ofendes… por supuesto no te costará nada… eres mi invitado, así que basta de cosas y solo encárgate de disfrutar tu estancia aquí, ahora te dejo para que te acomodes- se dirigió hacia la salida, pero no pude contener el impulso y la abracé, olía a fresas, y sentí como si estuviera completo

- Muchas gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mi lo que estás haciendo, en serio espero que podamos ser buenos amigos Bella- dije mientras acariciaba su cabello, ella respiró en mi pecho y sentí que nada me podría doler más… que si ella me dejaba _¿Qué mierda acababa de decir?_

- No te preocupes, también espero que seamos buenos amigos- se soltó de mi abrazo y me dedicó una sonrisa forzada, salió sin más dejándome solo.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama, vivir aquí sin duda será duro, mi celular sonó llevándose mis pensamientos, lo saqué y miré que era un texto de Jasper

"_**¿Y bien?, espero que estés disfrutando tu estancia, cuídala y protégela, ella te necesita y tú no te arrepentirás… por cierto ¿Aún estás pensando mudarte de ahí?, saludos Jazz"**_

Ese maldito tramposo, ya me las pagaría, aunque en realidad creo que soy yo quien le debe algo.

Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capi, entre trabajo y cosas no había tenido tiempo de subir, pero espero ke la espera valga la pena…

Ya saben, si les gusta, dénle click al botoncito de los reviews… gracias a las ke ya lo hicieron, trato de esforzarme… si consigo más comentarios, prometo subir lo antes posible

Besos vampirikos…


	4. Chapter 4: Algo Nuevo

Capitulo 4: Algo nuevo

EPOV

Luego de darme una ducha, salí para encontrarme a mi anfitriona mirando por la ventana sin ver nada en realidad, estaba como perdida en sus pensamientos, cerré la puerta de mi habitación y ella se giró con una sonrisa, sin embrago su mirada me decía que había estado llorando

- Disculpa, ¿Te sientes bien?- dije no queriendo sonar entrometido, ella suspiró y caminó hacia donde estaba

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes, ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta a los alrededores para que conozcas un poco más?, debemos estar de vuelta pronto, Alice ya tiene planes para nosotros, esta noche iremos a una Discoteque a celebrar tu llegada y el término del año para nosotros- dijo mientras me miraba, le sonreí

-Mmm… solo iré con una condición, yo pago los helados ¿si?- dije, ella asintió y salimos de ahí.

Caminamos hasta llegar a una plaza, nos sentamos en una banqueta mientras veíamos como los niños jugaban, ella se giró hasta quedar frente a mí

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber de ti?- dijo mientras comía de su helado

- Mmm… bueno…, estudio música en la Universidad de Inglaterra, me gusta la comida italiana, toco el piano y la guitarra… ¿Qué más?- dije mientras alzaba una ceja, ella frunció el ceño y luego sacudió su cabeza, como no dijo nada cambié el tema- y de ti ¿Qué debo saber?

- Bueno, en realidad no hay mucho, estudio Literatura aquí en Phoenix, me gusta la comida china, leo con frecuencia y me gusta cocinar- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, aún no comprendía porque se tenía en tan poco valor, le iba a preguntar cuando ella miró su reloj- ¡Dios santo!, mira la hora que es, vamos a arreglarnos antes de que Alice nos mate- dijo y nos fuimos al departamento.

Cambié mi atuendo por unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, mis tennis de siempre y apliqué un poco de perfume, me lo había dado mi abuela, así que lo cuidaba demasiado, con mi cabello no había mucho que hacer, tan rebelde como siempre, antes lo usaba corto porque a _ella_ le gustaba así, pero luego lo deje crecer hasta que se convirtió en lo que es ahora, una causa perdida.

Salí al living y me dejé caer en el sofá, aún me dolía recordar todo mi pasado con ella, a parte nunca le pude decir todo lo que quería, aunque en realidad, si no la veía nunca más, para mi sería un alivio, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que a penas fui consciente cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado

-¿Qué te pasa?, si no quieres salir, le podemos inventar algo a Alice y nos quedamos aquí- dijo mientras la miraba, me quedé de una pieza, llevaba unos jeans y una blusa celeste, su cabello iba completamente liso y estaba maquillada tenuemente, era la cosa más hermosa y dulce que había visto nunca, sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial

- No, no es eso… solo me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien, quizá necesito distraerme un poco, ¿Nos vamos?- dije levantándome del sillón, ella se puso su chaqueta y tomó su bolso y unas llaves, recordé algo- Oye, ¿No deberíamos pedir un taxi?, no me gustaría que tuvieras que caminar- dije mientras sacaba mi teléfono, ella tomó mi mano y me sonrió

- No te haría eso, obvio que iremos en auto… en el mío- dijo mientras agitaba las llaves en su mano, me golpee la frente y la seguí.

Aparcado frente al edificio había un Mercedes negro muy hermoso, casi tanto como la dueña, le sacó el seguro pero la detuve

- ¿Me harías el honor de llevarte hasta allá?- dije tendiendo mi mano, ella sonrió, sacudió su cabeza, pero me dio las llaves

- Esta bien, pero solo porque me caes bien, nadie antes ha conducido mi auto- dijo mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto, ella entró y corrí a sentarme tras el volante, el vehículo ronroneó suavemente y salimos de ahí.

Media hora después, estábamos aparcando frente a la Discoteque que nos había señalado Alice, tuve un problema con el cinturón de seguridad que hizo que Bella se apretara el estómago de tanto reírse, la ayudé a bajar al tiempo que distinguía a mis primos y las chicas bajar del jeep de Emmet, Bella se seguía riendo con ganas cuando caminamos hacia ellos, mis primos tenían la mandíbula desencajada mientras Rosalie y Alice abrían los ojos como platos

- Hola chicos, Bella deja de reírte- dije mientras también trataba de recomponerme un poco, su sonrisa al igual que todo en ella era hermosa

- Lo siento, dame un minuto ¿si?- dijo mientras respiraba y se controlaba, los chicos me miraron y luego a ella- Ok, esta bien, ¿entramos?, ¿Qué les pasa?-dijo y ya no estaba sonriendo, Alice se acercó y la miró

- No es nada, vamos, vamos, antes de que ocupen nuestra mesa- dijo arrastrándonos a todos dentro, Emmet y Rose me detuvieron en la entrada

- Primito, debería darte una cordial bienvenida, pero te juro que si consigues devolvernos a Bella, te daré mucho más que eso- no entendí lo que me dijo, pero Rosalie me abrazó

- Edward, en serio, gracias, no te lo podemos decir nosotros porque a ella le corresponde contarte, pero solo te digo que desde hace a lo menos 3 años que no veíamos a Bella reír de esa manera- ¿Por qué no lo hacía?, ¿A caso nadie nunca le dijo lo hermosa que se veía riendo?, sacudí mi cabeza y seguí a mis primos a la mesa, el lugar estaba atestado de gente, la música era contagiosa y todos bailaban al compás de esta, nos sentamos y Bella estaba seria de nuevo.

Pedimos nuestras bebidas y conversamos de todo un poco, comenzó a sonar _I gotta felling_ de los Black eyes pease y Alice saltó en su asiento, todos reímos

- Jazz, vamos a bailar ¿si?- dijo pero no lo dejó responder, si no que lo arrastró a la pista, Rose y Emmet los siguieron, miré a Bella que miraba el lugar con una mueca disgustada

- ¿Quieres bailar?- dije acercándome a ella, me miró y negó

- Lo siento, ve si quieres, no se me da bien bailar, siempre he tenido dos pies izquierdos, ni siquiera sé coordinarme, pero no te detengas, anda y disfrútalo- dijo mientras miraba sus manos, no entendía porque se ponía tan triste a veces, era como si no quisiera estar aquí, me quedé junto a ella, sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos- ¿Y bien?, anda Edward, pásalo bien, estaré perfectamente, ve- dijo mientras me empujaba, no me moví ni un milímetro

- No, me quedaré… la verdad es que quería ir a bailar solo por si querías ir, pero si no quieres, me quedo aquí, tampoco se me da bien lo del baile, tengo más movimientos en las manos que en los pies- dije sonriendo, ella sonrió y luego se acercó un poco más, conversamos entre medio de la música sobre nuestros gustos y todo eso…, eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana cuando ella hizo una mueca de disgusto

- ¿Qué te pasa?- dije preocupado, aún no entendía bien que me pasaba, pero sentí un escalofrío cuando vi que ella se sentía mal, debía ser por lo que me había dicho Jasper, seguramente era eso, me sentía preocupado porque era amiga de Alice y no lo estaba pasando bien, nada más

- Me siento un poco mareada, el trago y el humo del cigarro me revolvió el estómago- dijo mientras respiraba y podía notar que su cara estaba cambiando de color, esto no estaba bien

- Déjame avisarle a los chicos y nos vamos ¿si?- ella quiso protestar pero no la dejé, me moví por la pista hasta que llegué a donde estaba Alice bailando- Alice, Bella no se siente bien, nosotros nos vamos, cuídense y no se vayan tarde a casa ¿si?- dije mientras ella me miraba y me levantaba los pulgares

-¡Dile a Bella que mañana la llamo, necesito pedirle una playera!- me gritó sobre la música, me despedí con un gesto de la mano, tanto de ella como de los demás, volví a la mesa, pero Bella ya no estaba, salí pitando hacia la salida, en la entrada del recinto estaba ella recargada contra la pared

- Bella, me asustaste ¿Por qué no me esperaste?- dije enfadado, no verla me hizo pensar en lo peor, ella habló aún con los ojos cerrados

- Lo siento, pero no me sentía bien ¿nos vamos?- dijo mirándome, en serio se veía… _mareada _

Conduje con rapidez hasta el departamento, cuando llegamos la miré, pero ella estaba totalmente dormida, sin despertarla, la tomé en mis brazos y como pude subí con ella hasta el departamento, una vez ahí saqué las llaves y entramos, la dejé en el sofá y me arrodillé frente a ella

- Bella, bella- murmuré mientras acomodaba un mechón tras su oreja, era realmente linda, toqué su piel suavemente, era dócil, ella se movió y talló sus ojos encontrándose con mi mirada, sonreí

- ¿Edward?, vaya me quedé dormida… espera un poco ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- dijo mientras se sentaba

- Te cargué, ¿te sientes mejor?- dije restándole importancia, lo único malo es que me sentí vacio cuando ya no la tuve entre mis brazos

- Si, gracias, siento haber arruinado la salida, querías distraerte y yo…- se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada, tomé su mentón con mis dedos

- Oye, lo pasé increíble, no arruinaste nada, de echo el helado y salir contigo al parque y mi pequeño accidente con el cinturón hace rato, hicieron que mi primer día aquí fuera demasiado divertido, gracias en serio- dije dándole una sonrisa, ella acarició mi cabello, cerré los ojos

- Edward… ¿Puedo saber por qué tus gustos son distintos?- dijo y sentí como me tensé, no quería tener esta conversación… _aún no_

- Solo si me respondes una cosa… ¿Por qué tu mirada es tan triste siempre?- dije mirándola, ella suspiró y bajó su mano, miró por la ventana, me aclaré la garganta- Bella, sé que no nos conocemos nada, pero en serio espero que podamos ser amigos, nada me gustaría más que estar siempre cerca de ti, pero si no me quieres contar, lo entenderé, y si quieres saber el porque mis gustos son… _distintos-_ hice un mohín- créeme que tengo mis razones pero la historia es larga, ¿Te parece que vayamos a dormir y mañana te cuento?, lo prometo- dije dándole mi mano, ella la estrechó y sonrió

- Esta bien, pero me gustaría que me lo contaras cuando te plazca, al igual que yo te contaré el porque de mi mirada… en algún momento, ahora vamos a descansar, ambos lo necesitamos- dijo y nos pusimos de pie, caminamos al pasillo y la dejé en la entrada de su habitación

- Buenas noches Bella, que tengas dulces sueños- dije y le di un beso en su frente, era el contacto más cercano que habíamos tenido y a mi me bastaba

- Bu... buenas noches Edward, que descanses- dijo y entró en su habitación, me dirigí a la mía pensativo y con una extraña sensación bailando dentro de mí.

Me lavé los dientes, me puse mi pantalón de pijama y me dejé caer en la cama, sin duda mi vida dio un giro en menos de 24 horas, vine aquí para poder despejar mi mente y distraerme, sin embargo estoy perdido en la belleza de aquella mujer que me aceptó en su hogar, la que tiene un misterio que resolveré, y de la cual no sabía porque me sentía ya tan dependiente, pensando en ella y haciendo mi mente volar con tantas cosas hermosas sobre ella, caí en un placentero sueño, y me di cuenta de que por primera vez, al cerrar los ojos lo único que veía era… a Isabella.-

_**¿Y bien?... en serio espero ke les esté gustando… se pone más interesante cada vez…**_

_**Kiero darle las gracias a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de leer y dejarme un comentario… eso hace que me ponga como Alice de contenta XD… ya saben que ambos tienen misterios… se irán resolviendo de a poko**_

_**Hubo algo que les gustó mas?... No lo sé, déjenme saber si les gusta el curso de la historia… estoy preparando otro fic que subiré prontito… y ya ven… no me demoré tanto en actualizar jaja… se lo ganaron por ser tan lindas…**_

_**Ok, les dejo un beso tipo Edward… dulce y cariñoso… nos vemos en unos días…**_

_**Y obvio ya saben… sus reviews son mi alimento… las kiero y les dejo cariños**_

_**PD: Capi dedicado a mi amiga Pauli… x tenerme siempre presente y xk te kiero mah ke la xuxis! Jaja… besos mi niña hermosa**_

_**/**Xapyta Cullen**/**_


	5. Chapter 5: Llegando un poco más a ti

_**Bueno niñas… tuve un problema con la página… pero ya está… a leer!**_

Capitulo 5: Llegando un poco más a ti

BPOV

Me desperté con el sol dándome en la espalda, Edward llevaba viviendo conmigo 3 días y lo habíamos pasado muy bien, lo conocí un poco más, aunque solo superficialmente, pasábamos el día conversando o viendo alguna película, particularmente nunca la había pasado tan bien, sin embargo, sentía cada día algo más especial por él, no quería sentirme de esta manera, no me gustaba, sentía que el recuerdo de mi novio estaba siendo traicionado, eso sin contar que me tenía bastante intrigada el echo de que sabía que había algo que no me había dicho, la noche que volvimos de la Discoteque, le pregunté sin pensarlo el porqué de sus gustos, sin embargo él me pilló desprevenida cuando me dijo que me contestaría solo si le decía porqué mi mirada era tan triste ¿A caso tan obvio era mi dolor?, no quise responderle, aunque sabía que no me arrepentiría de hacerlo, pero sentía que era algo que es solo mío, y no me gustaba mucho hablar del tema, menos cuando él había venido a dar vuelta mi mundo.

Me levanté al darme cuenta de que pasaban de las diez de la mañana, seguramente Edward ya estaría levantado y yo aquí revolcándome en mis pensamientos.

Me duché y me puse un jeans con una playera verde botella, mis tennis y recogí mi pelo con un sujetador, salí y encontré el living vacio, me dirigí a la cocina y solo encontré una bandeja junto con una nota, la tomé y sonreí al ver su perfecta letra

_**Bells**_

_**Salí a trotar, necesitaba despejarme, dejé en una bandeja tu desayuno, no te quise molestar, vuelvo en un rato, pero de todas maneras, tengo una proposición que hacerte, espero aceptes.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Edward.**_

Tomé mi bandeja, había un plato con fruta picada, algunas galletas y jugo de naranja, me senté y comencé a comérmelo lentamente, cuando termine fregué los platos y guardé las cosas, me senté en el living y comencé a pasar los canales hasta que lo dejé en una película de magos, estaba empezando a verla cuando la puerta se abrió, me giré al instante y vi como Edward entraba en el departamento un poco más sonrojado de lo normal, y con el cabello alborotado, venía sudando pero se veía…_¡sexy!_

- Bella, buenos días, ¿Cómo dormiste?- dijo sentándose en el otro sofá, cerró los ojos- Estoy muerto, hace años que no salía a trotar- dijo mientras me miraba

- Dormí muy bien, oye, gracias por el desayuno, fue un lindo detalle- dije mientras iba a la cocina y le traía un vaso de agua, se lo pasé y lo bebió de un solo sorbo

- Gracias, en serio lo necesitaba, oye, ¿estás lista para salir?- dijo sonriendo

- Me gustaría saber donde me llevas… digo, por si la ropa es la adecuada- dije mirándome de pies a cabeza, él negó

- Estas perfecta así- se aclaró la garganta- digo… no es nada formal, solo quería que me acompañaras a verme un carro- dijo mirando por la ventana, asentí y sonreí, me dijo que le diera 5 minutos para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, lo esperé y cuando estuvo listo, se veía endemoniadamente hermoso, sobre todo por esos Ray Van negros con los cuales parecía estrella de cine, sacudí mi cabeza, tomé mi bolso y mis lentes y salimos antes de que este chico hiciera que pensara cosas de las cuales luego me arrepentiria

- ¿Hay concesionarias cerca?- dijo mientras miraba hacia los lados

- Mmm… ¿Por qué la pregunta?, ¿Quieres caminar?- dije enarcando una ceja, él pasó una mano por su cabello, estaba nervioso

- Esto… lo que pasa es que si encuentro un carro me gustaría que fueras la primera en subirte conmigo, pero si quieres vamos en tu carro, por mi no te preocupes- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón se saltara un latido _¿Por qué latía de esa forma?_

- No, por mi no es problema, a demás hace mucho tiempo que no salgo a recorrer la ciudad a pie, así que… caminemos- dije, él me sonrió y comenzamos a andar por la ciudad.

Conversamos de cosas sin importancia en el camino, nuestros gustos musicales y eso, me sorprendió saber que en cuanto a cantantes y grupos nuestros gustos eran muy parecidos, cuando llegamos a la cuarta concesionaria más o menos, nos encaminamos al pasillo y comenzamos a ver autos, camionetas, jeeps y stations wagon, pero ninguno parecía llamar la atención de mi compañero, en cambio a mi me parecían demasiado hermosos todos por igual, cuando ya se estaba dando por vencido, miré hacia el final del pasillo, un Volvo plateado estaba como escondido, me dirigí hacia allá y lo contemplé, era sencillo pero elegante, acorde con la personalidad de Edward, pero dudaba que le gustara, aún así no perdía nada con preguntar, me acerqué a mi amigo que estaba mirando hacia la salida

- ¿Sabes?, creo que tampoco aquí hay lo que ando buscando, ¿nos vamos?- dijo mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, sonreí

- Mmm… Edward ¿Me acompañas?- dije mientras me colgaba de su brazo, él me miró sorprendido y luego asintió un poco confundido, lo llevé por el pasillo hasta donde estaba el auto, me paré frente de él- - ¿Te gusta ese?- dije mientras apuntaba sobre mi hombro con el pulgar, él me miró y sonrió, volvió su vista al auto y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, lo miró fijamente como 10 minutos, o eso me pareció a mi, pero no me dijo nada- Ok, creo que no te gustó, bueno podemos seguir viendo y…- no seguí porque él negaba con al cabeza mientras sonreía, me abrazó y al instante enrollé mis manos en su cintura

- Gracias Bella, es perfecto – dijo mientras me frotaba la espalda, sonreí al separarme de él

-¿En serio te gusta?- dije un tono más alto, no pensé que esa fuera a ser su reacción

- ¿Qué si me gusta?, ¡Me encanta!, es justo lo que he estado buscando, vamos- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y corríamos donde el ejecutivo de ventas, luego de darnos una plática sobre la comodidad, la elegancia y todas las bondades de tener un vehículo como ese, Edward cerró el trato y para mi sorpresa pagó el auto en una sola cuota, salimos de ahí con él conduciendo el auto y yo como copiloto, tenía una sonrisa radiante, sonreí sin poder evitarlo

- Pareces un niño pequeño en navidad- dije mientras reía, él rió conmigo y sacudió la cabeza

- Jamás, nunca pensé que sería una chica la que me ayudaría a encontrar el vehículo de mis sueños, he soñado tener un Volvo desde pequeño, pero jamás había encontrado el modelo que me gustaba, que es justo este, en serio Bella eres mi amuleto de buena suerte- dijo mientras cruzaba sus dedos, me volví a reír, lo cual me recordó una cosa

- Edward, disculpa la indiscreción pero... ¿Cómo es que tienes tanto dinero y no compraste una casa aquí, o decidiste irte de vacaciones a otro lado?- dije frunciendo el ceño, él me miró y aparcó a un lado del camino, se giró hacia mi

- Es una manera poco sutil de correrme de tu departamento, ahora bien, si tengo dinero es porque lo heredé de mis abuelos, y el porque no me fui de vacaciones a otro lugar es porque no me apetecía… en todo caso, si quieres que me vaya de tu departamento lo haré- dijo volviendo a conducir, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta que no supe explicar bien, pero siendo sincera me daba miedo que él se fuera, era algo inexplicable puesto que lo conocía hace tan poco, pero sentía que mi vida terminaría si el me dejara, llegamos al edificio y no noté que estaba llorando hasta que él me lo hizo saber

- ¿Bella, Qué pasó?, oye si fue por lo que dije en serio lo siento, fue una broma, pero no llores- dijo y me quitó el cinturón para abrazarme, luego de muchísimo tiempo me sentía protegida y querida aunque fuera solo por compasión

- Lo siento, ando un poco sensible no te preocupes- dije limpiándome las mejillas, sin embargo no me soltó

- ¿Crees que ya deberías confiar un poco más en mi?, digo, llevamos 3 días viviendo juntos, en serio no espero que me digas todo, pero por lo menos sé sincera conmigo- dijo mientras besaba mi frente, lo miré a los ojos y olvidé respirar, sus ojos estaban preocupados y no dejaban de observarme, suspiré y hablé sin despegar mi mirada de la suya

- Tengo… tengo miedo de que… no quiero que te vayas, lamento haber dicho lo que dije, solo fue una pregunta, pero… por favor no me dejes sola- dije mientras otro torrente lagrimas caía por mi cara, él me miró sorprendido y luego me volvió a abrazar, acarició mi cabello y soltó una risita

- Mi tonta niña, no seas así sé que lo dijiste como comentario, pero a mi no me molestó, lamento haberte hecho llorar, ¿Qué puedo hacer para remediarlo?- dijo mientras me apretaba un poco más, me encogí de hombros, se acercó a mi oído- ¿Sabes?, sé que quizá es un poco pronto para decirlo, pero lo siento así que lo diré igual, te quiero tontita- dijo y sentí un escalofrío en mi columna, traté de tomármelo con humor

- ¿Me quieres tonta?, bueno sé que no soy inteligente, pero pensé que me tenias en mejor estima- dije riéndome y separándome de él mientras limpiaba mis mejillas con el dorso de mi mano, me dedicó la sonrisa que había bautizado como mía y negó con la cabeza

- Eres realmente desubicada, te digo que te quiero y tú me dices una tontera, es obvio que eres tontita, pero te quiero de todos modos- dijo y deposito un beso en mi mejilla, por mí me hubiese quedado así por siempre, pero mi amigo tenía otros planes- Ya sé, ¿Vamos a comer?, te invito a un restaurant de comida china ¿Si?, si quieres me visto de payaso o lo que sea que quieras que haga, pero ya no llores, me parte el alma verte así- dijo con una sonrisa, pero en su mirada había preocupación, le sonreí y acepté su invitación, nos cambiamos de auto, aunque él siguió conduciendo.

Llegamos al restaurant 15 minutos después, mi cara había mejorado un poco, Edward me ayudó a bajar del auto y me remolcó hasta la entrada, me miró

- Bueno, para ser sincero nunca he comido comida china, así que esta será mi primera vez, y nada más me complace que sea contigo- dijo y me sonrojé violentamente al tiempo que soltaba una musical y poco disimulada carcajada por el _obvio _doble sentido de sus palabras, le golpee el hombro y abrió la puerta para entrar, nos sentamos en una mesa y ordené por los dos, puesto que mi compañero me dijo que no quería quedar en vergüenza ordenando algo que no le gustara, por lo que ordene lo mismo para ambos

Cuando estábamos esperando que nos trajeran la comida, un niño se nos acercó

- Señor, ¿No quiere una rosa para su novia?, están baratas- dijo el niño, Edward me miró y sonrió, me guiño un ojo, yo me sonrojé

- Déjame ver...- dijo mientras metía la mano y sacaba su billetera, sacó un billete- ¿Cuántas me alcanzan con esto?- dijo sonriéndole al pequeño, el niño lo miró y sonrió, le entregó todas las rosas de diversos colores, amarillas, rojas blancas y azules, Edward las tomó y le dio el billete al niño

- Muchas gracias señor, no sabe lo feliz que se pondrán mis hermanos cuando lleve la cena, y entre nosotros, creo que su novia se pondrá muy contenta, a demás es muy bonita- dijo mientras metía el billete en su bolsillo, Edward le revolvió un poco el pelo, y el pequeño se despidió de nosotros con la mano, me quedé viendo el lugar por donde el chico había salido, mi compañero se aclaró la garganta

- Bueno, espero que te gusten las rosas, alegran el alma y son para disculparme formalmente, no quise hacerte sentir mal y me disculpare todos los días por haberte echo llorar, te quiero pedir algo formalmente, Bella Swan ¿Quieres ser mi amiga, no, mi mejor amiga de aquí y para siempre?- dijo dándome el ramo de rosas, me reí mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, debía reconocer que Edward estaba despertando un sentimiento que creí había muerto junto con mi novio, pero ese sentimiento jamás lo sentiría él, por lo que tenía que sacarlo de mi mente y conformarme solo con su amistad, su amistad sería lo máximo que podía esperar de su parte y para mi era lo más valorable, tomé el ramo de rosas al tiempo que le sonreía

- Si, acepto y me comprometo a estar contigo como tu mejor amiga siempre- dije mientras él se acercaba a mí y besaba mi frente.

Comimos hasta decir basta, luego pasamos por unas películas y nos fuimos al departamento, cuando llegamos me tumbé en el sofá, Edward se sentó junto a mí y cerró sus ojos

- Estás cansado ¿verdad?- dije mientras mis ojos lo recorrían entero, desde sus zapatillas Nike en color negro a su hermoso y desordenado cabello, él se enderezó y abrió los ojos

- La verdad un poco, pero no es eso exactamente, lo que pasa es que me siento demasiado cómodo en este ambiente, no sé que haré cuando vuelva a mi solitaria y aburrida vida en Londres, eso es todo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro

- ¿Por qué tu vida es solitaria y aburrida?- dije en voz baja, él comenzó a jugar con mi cabello

- Porque… no confío en la gente, pase un episodio de traición y mentiras que me dejo marcado, entonces no sociabilizo con nadie más de la cuenta, ya sabes, tengo conocidos y compañeros de Universidad, pero una vez tuve un mejor amigo que me traicionó con mi…- dejo la frase inconclusa y se aclaró la garganta- Con alguien a quien yo amaba, desde ahí que creo que no confío en la gente, eso es todo- dijo y suspiró, me levanté para mirarlo a los ojos

- ¿Te hirieron mucho en el pasado?- él asintió- lo siento mucho en serio, ¿Puedo saber qué fue lo que pasó?- dije con un poco de miedo, él sonrió y asintió

- Cuando entré a la Universidad, conocí a alguien… y bueno comenzamos a salir, un par de semanas después me di cuenta de que era todo lo que estaba buscando, o al menos eso creía, pero mi mejor amigo desde la preparatoria, James, se portaba raro cada vez que nos veía juntos, mi… pareja nunca le cayó bien, al principio no lo entendía, pero luego deje de darle importancia.

Un día volviendo de la Universidad pasé al departamento que compartíamos (Con mi pareja), me extraño que no estuviera en la planta baja, pero unos ruidos me llamaron la atención, los seguí y en nuestra habitación, los vi, estaban… en serio, ya te lo imaginas ¿verdad?- asentí incapaz de decir nada- desde entonces mi vida se transformó en un tormento, caí en depresión y me juré jamás volver a entregar mi corazón, el amor te hace sufrir y mucho, quizá no estoy hecho para esas cosas y listo, a estas alturas tampoco me importa, total, siempre me puedo comprar un gato o un perro- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, me sentía impotente, no entendía como alguien había dejado así de destrozado a mi amigo, acaricié su cabello

- Edward, no entiendo como te pudieron hacer tanto daño, más aún, ¡Como te engañaron de esa forma!, en serio, si tu mejor amigo te veía tan feliz con… _él_, no entiendo porque te mintieron así, en serio espero que no los hayas perdonado, yo jamás lo haría

- No lo sé, al final me di cuenta de que quizás yo no amaba tanto como decía o pensaba, quizá ellos eran el uno para el otro, que se yo… en todo caso no soy quién para perdonarlos, ya tienen demasiado con su propia conciencia- dijo mirando el techo, negué con mi cabeza

- No se trata de eso, no se trata de si eres alguien o no para perdonarlos, se trata de algo más fuerte, se trata de que cuando dices querer a alguien y le mientes todo queda reducido a nada, nada cuenta, y se sufre, eso es algo que yo jamás podría perdonar, prefiero mil veces la verdad por muy dolorosa que sea, a vivir en un engaño, ¿Por qué no te lo dijeron?, ¿Por qué si te querían te hicieron daño?, Edward eso es inhumano, es no tener alma ni sentimientos, porque al final si tu hubieras sabido por ellos, hubieras sufrido, pero al menos hubieras sabido cuanto les importabas, en cambio cuando te mienten te sientes como basura- solté todo sin siquiera respirar, estaba tan enojada de que alguien lo hubiera herido, aunque también me moría de celos de ese alguien que había probado sus labios y compartido sus noches, él me miró con los ojos como platos y fue incapaz de decir nada, cuando logró recomponerse un poco me sonrió y sacudió su cabeza

- De haber sabido que me defenderías tan fervientemente, te hubiera conocido antes para que me hubieras ayudado a enfrentarlos, en todo caso, gracias por tus palabras, no sabes lo que significan para mí, me hacen sentir… querido- dijo mientras besaba mi frente, se separó y me miró- ¿Quieres una taza de té?- asentí, pero antes que se alejara atrapé su mano, él se giró hacia mí y yo me tiré en sus brazos

- Muchas gracias Edward, gracias por compartir conmigo tu dolor- _espero poder pronto compartir el mío contigo_ dije para mis adentros, él me dio la muestra de la confianza que me tenía, y eso me hinchó mucho el corazón- No sabes lo que significa para mí, y te prometo, no, te juro que jamás te mentiré ni te engañaré, siempre te diré la verdad aunque sea muy dolorosa- dije mientras lo seguía abrazando, él me tomó de los hombros

- Bella, tú no sabes que es lo que siento en estos momentos, hace demasiado tiempo que alguien no me decía algo así, confío en ti más de lo que tu misma imaginas, y sé que jamás me harías daño- dijo acariciando mi rostro, me dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió, pero pude notar que la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos

Volví a sentarme en mi lugar esperando por el hombre que me hacía sentir bien de nuevo, con el que sabía que mi soledad sería más fácil de llevar, y el que nunca me mentiría.

_**¿Y bien?... wow… kada vez más interesante no?...**_

_**Lamento haber demorado, pero la página no me dejaba publikar… le enkontré un truko jajajaja… capi dedicado a toooodas ustedes, por darse el tiempo de leer y seguir la historia…**_

_**En los próximos días estaré subiendo una historia nuevita, asi ke atentas… les dejo besos tipo Edward y abrazos tipo Emmett… las kiero**_

_**/**Xapyta Cullen**/**_

_**Pd: Ya saben… un review, más rápido suben los capis… todo x ustedes, besos**_


	6. Chapter 6: Un corazón que vuelve a latir

_**Bueno, ya saben… los personajes son de SM… pero Edward se cuela por mi ventana mientras escribo y es mi guardián… la historia es de mi autoria…**_

Capitulo 6: Un corazón que vuelve a latir

EPOV

Una semana, eso llevaba viviendo con Bells, sin duda la mejor semana de mi vida, no, de mi existencia, jamás me había sentido así de bien en un lugar, pero lo que me hacia sentir mejor era el hecho de tener una amiga como ella, era comprensiva, contenedora y confiable, aunque ella aún no me contaba nada más a cerca de su vida, a veces la pillaba mirando por la ventana perdida en la nada, incluso un día de estos la sorprendí llorando en el sofá, pero cuando le pregunte que le pasaba me salió con eso de los síntomas premenstruales, claro, como si yo fuera imbécil, la había aprendido a conocer tan bien que sabía que su tristeza se debía a algo más, pero le daría su espacio y no la presionaría, con el tiempo quizás me lo dijera, me costó demasiado contarle un poco de mi historia, por el obvio echo de que soy _gay_, tuve que controlarme y pensar en como nombrarla a _ella_ sin que Bella se diera cuenta de que era una mujer la que había echo mi corazón detenerse y congelarse en su lugar, sin embargo había una frase de esa conversación que no se me había quitado de la mente_…´´se trata de que cuando dices querer a alguien y le mientes todo queda reducido a nada, nada cuenta, y se sufre, eso es algo que yo jamás podría perdonar, prefiero mil veces la verdad por muy dolorosa que sea, a vivir en un engaño…``_ eso quería decir solo una cosa: Tenía que contarle la verdad si no quería perderla

- Edward, ¿Crees que falta algo más?- dijo mi amiga mirando el carro del supermercado y devolviéndome a la realidad, estábamos comprando algunas cositas ya que hoy en la noche tendríamos una reunión en la casa con los chicos, sonreí

- Creo que con eso es suficiente, y hasta te pasas… ¿En serio crees que comeremos todo eso?- dije enarcando una ceja, ella rió y me miró divertida

- Es que no sabes de que manera come Emmet, en serio es capaz de comerse la comida de un regimiento entero si se lo propone, pero tienes razón, creo que con esto tenemos- dio una vuelta más en circulo y de pronto sus ojos se enfocaron en algo- ¡Ves que faltaba algo!, la comida Edward, la comida, te haré comida italiana para el almuerzo ¿te parece?- dijo mientras corría al pasillo de las pastas y al de verduras, se veía graciosa y fascinante, reí y la acompañe hasta ahí, recogimos todo lo necesario para "mi comida italiana" y nos dirigimos a las cajas a pagar

-¡Que raro!, hubiera jurado que mi billetera estaba aquí- dijo mi niña con su ceño fruncido mientras buscaba dentro de su bolso, yo reí internamente y me hice el desentendido mirando entretenido el techo del supermercado

- Que raro ¿no?, bueno, yo pago, para mi no es problema- dije sacando mi billetera del bolsillo de atrás de mis vaqueros y dándole a la chica la tarjeta de crédito, Bella me miró con las manos en sus caderas

- ¿Sabes?, es muy raro que cada vez que salimos de compras, siempre mi billetera se extravía por alguna razón, estoy empezando a sospechar que algo tienes que ver en todo esto- dijo apuntándome con su índice, abrí mis ojos con sorpresa mientras la cajera nos miraba con expresión divertida

- Eso me ofende, no es mi culpa que seas tan olvidadiza, en todo caso no me molesta para nada tener que pagar, pero no me culpes de tu falta de memoria… ¿En serio crees que sería capaz de esconder tu billetera?, por favor, ya no soy un niño, soy maduro, no hago esas cosas- dije mientras la chica de la caja me entregaba un recibo y firmaba para poder llevarnos las cosas, Bella tomó las bolsas y se adelantó, tomé mi tarjeta y le guiñe un ojo a la cajera mientras ella sonreía y movía su cabeza negando.

Salimos del supermercado e hicimos el camino al departamento en silencio, bajé las bolsas de las compras y la seguí hacia el ascensor, cuando estábamos frente a la puerta un chico se paró frente a nosotros

- Hola Bells, ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo mientras le sonreía y me miraba a mi de pies a cabeza, Bella hizo una mueca y sonrió fingidamente

- Bien Mike, gracias- dijo mientras ponía la llave en la puerta pero el chico no se movió ni un centímetro

- Oye, me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo uno de estos días… digo ir al cine o algo- me volvió a mirar, fruncí el ceño y sentí una punzada en el estómago... era algo extraño

- Mike, ¿Por qué eres tan insistente?, durante todo este tiempo te he dicho que no estoy interesada en ningún chico y no tengo ganas de salir con nadie- dijo exasperada, me estaba colmando la paciencia, no entendía una negativa a la primera

- Ya pero… es decir, ¿No será por lo de Daniel?, es decir ya pasó bastante tiempo de eso y ya deberías olvidarlo, él no volverá- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, Bella se mordió el labio y supe que eso había dolido, lo miré

- Oye mira, si te dice que no quiere salir es porque no quiere ¿A caso te cuesta mucho aceptar una negativa?- dije dejando las bolsas en el suelo, quería patearlo

- Amigo, mira no te portes sobre protector ¿si?, si no quiere nada conmigo menos lo querrá contigo, aún se la pasa llorando al imbécil que tenía por novio… es que no entiende… ¡Él no va a volver, ya fue, paso!- dijo haciendo señas con sus manos, iba a responderle pero Bella me cortó

- ¡No quiero que vuelvas a hablar así de la memoria de mi novio!, sal de aquí y déjame en paz- dijo mientras lloraba, eso era lo más que podía soportar

- Ya escuchaste, ándate antes de que te parta la cara, y si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella te juro que te arrepentirás- dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos, él los abrió con sorpresa y luego sonrió y se retiró, Bella abrió la puerta del departamento, tomé las bolsas y entre cerrando la puerta tras de mi, ella se apoyó en la encimera

- Bells, lo siento… ya no llores, ese idiota no sabe lo que dice- dije mientras le acariciaba la espalda, la verdad no entendía nada… solo sabía que había un novio que se llamaba Daniel y que se fue, pero a parte de eso no entendía, ella me miró y luego corrió a su habitación, la quise seguir pero cerró la puerta y le echo seguro, golpee esperando una respuesta de parte de ella

- Edward, sal de aquí, déjame sola por favor- dijo entre sollozos, tensé mi mandíbula

- No me pienso mover hasta que me abras la puerta, por favor pequeña déjame entrar ¿Si?- dije con un tono suplicante, debía probar con lo que fuese, más porque tenía un desorden en mi cabeza, no entendía nada

-¡TE DIGO QUE NO QUIERO, VETE…DEJAME SOLA!- dijo y un golpe sordo sonó en la puerta, seguramente tiró alguna cosa como si llegase a golpearme, me sentía desesperado, quería tenerla entre mis brazos y hacer que su tristeza pasara, no podía creer que ese imbécil la hubiera echo llorar, opté por la única opción más viable, tomé mi celular y marqué el número de alguien que sabía me podría ayudar.

.

.

.

20 minutos después el timbre sonó, corrí a abrirle la puerta a Alice y Jasper, Emmet y Rose venían tras de ellos, me saludaron y entraron

- Edward ¿Qué pasó?- dijo Alice mientras dejaba su bolso en el sofá, les conté solo que Bella se puso a llorar cuando Mike había nombrado a un tal Daniel y le había dicho que no volvería, las chicas se apresuraron al cuarto de Bella mientras Emmet decía que dejaría sin dientes a ese imbécil por lo que le había dicho a Bella, luego de un par de suplicas mi niña les abrió la puerta para luego volverla a cerrar, me senté en el sofá seguido de los chicos

- No entiendo nada, me siento desesperado- dije mientras pasaba las manos por mi cabello

- Debes estar tranquilo, esto es usual aunque no pensamos que volviera a pasar, ¡Maldito Newton!- Emmet gritó la última parte, lo miré y Jasper me miró y suspiró

- Edward… nosotros no podemos contarte, es algo que le corresponde a ella decirte, pero solo te pedimos que seas un poco comprensivo- dijo golpeando mi brazo ligeramente

- Es que… no sé, me siento impotente, yo la quiero y lo que menos me gusta es verla triste, daría lo que fuera por no verla llorar jamás así, se ve tan frágil que me parte el corazón, a parte que todo fue por el tal Daniel, no sé quien es, pero les juro que si la dejó quiero conocerlo para partirle la cara por imbécil, como no sabe valorar lo que tiene, es un idiota, yo daría lo que fuera por una mujer como ella- ¿yo dije la ultima parte?, miré a mis primos quienes me miraban con la boca abierta

- Te gusta- fue una confirmación por parte de Emmet, me quedé helado… ¿era eso?

- No… si…no lo sé- dije frotando mis manos, en serio me sentía raro, como roto por dentro al verla llorar, pero nunca me había detenido a pensar en ella de esa manera, ella era mi amiga, la mejor amiga que he tenido, eso sin contar lo hermosa que era, o como mi corazón se saltaba un latido cuando ella acariciaba mi mejilla o me besaba en la nariz, la manera en la que me sentí cuando ese idiota de Mike se la comía con los ojos, suspiré- Si me gusta, me gusta demasiado para su propio bien, pero por lo que veo ella tiene novio y no me pienso entrometer- dije con el ceño fruncido y con dolor en mi voz

- Edward… no deberíamos hacer esto pero… te lo diremos solo si prometes que no le dirás ni media palabra a Bells sobre esto, aquí se dijo y aquí murió ¿entendido?- dijo Jasper apuntándome con su dedo, asentí incapaz de decir nada más- Bien… Daniel es el novio de Bella desde que ella tenía como 15 o 16 años, lo conoció en Forks… pero falleció hace 3 años y Bella no volvió a ser la misma… hasta que llegaste tú… es por eso que el otro día te agradecimos en la Discoteque… no sabes hace cuanto tiempo que no sentíamos a Bella reír de la manera en que lo hizo contigo, nos diste una esperanza de poder volver a tenerla, has estado con ella este tiempo y creo que más de alguna vez te has preguntado por lo triste de su mirada… bueno ese es el motivo- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, no sabía si ponerme a bailar por saber que su corazón estaba disponible o correr a abrazarla y disculparme por no haber estado con ella cuando me necesito, Emmet se sentó a mi lado y me pasó un brazo por los hombros

- Edward… sé que la puedes hacer volver, lucha, sé que has llegado a conectarte de una manera especial con ella, nosotros estaremos siempre ahí para lo que necesites- dijo dándome un ligero golpe en la cabeza, iban a agregar algo más cuando la puerta del cuarto de mi ángel se abrió dejando ver a una sonriente Alice y una confundida Rose, me paré de inmediato y Alice me abrazó

- Bella quiere hablar contigo Edward… se siente fatal por haberte gritado y quiere compensarte ¿No te negaras verdad?- dijo batiendo sus pestañas, solo rodé mis ojos

- Claro que no… también me siento mal… creo que lo mejor sería que me fuera y no me entrometiera más- dije hablando totalmente en serio, al final yo había llegado a invadir su espacio personal

- Edward Cullen, si mueves tu asqueroso trasero de aquí y dejas a Bells sola, te juro que te daré una patada donde no te llega el sol tan fuerte que tendrás que orinar no sé por donde- dijo Emmet parado seriamente frente a mí

- Entiende que tú eres todo lo que tiene y necesita en estos momentos, así que ahora ve y nos vemos en un rato más para pasar un rato agradable- dijo Alice dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla, le sonreí y los despedí no sin antes darles las gracias a las chicas y en especial a mis primos.

Me quedé en la cocina un momento, preparé una bandeja con galletas, dulces y jugo y puse mi mejor sonrisa para ir a disculparme con la mujer que había hecho que mi congelado corazón volviera a latir, me paré frente a su puerta y respiré dos veces sintiéndome el doble de nervioso ahora que sabía que era lo que realmente sentía por ella, patee la puerta a modo de pedir permiso para entrar, mi ángel murmuró un "pase", aún podía sentir la tristeza en su voz, abrí la puerta con una de mis manos y dejé que la bandeja entrara primero

- Vengo en son de paz… ¿Puedo entrar?- dije y una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro cuando la sentí reír con una mezcla de sollozos, sería su pañuelo de lagrimas si me lo pidiera

- Adelante Edward- dijo con voz más alegre, entré y la vi sentada al borde de su cama… sus hinchados y rojos ojos se encontraron con los míos… en ese momento supe que lo que Bella me hacia sentir era más que una simple amistad… y definitivamente más que un tonto capricho.-

_**Awww… díganme si no es lindo nuestro Ed… Ahora ya se acerca un poko más a la verdad… Kreen ke Bells le diga porque estaba llorando… aunque Jasper ya abrió la boka… pero será kapaz de darle la confianza máxima a nuestro chico de cabello cobrizo?  
**_

_**Darles las gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes por seguir la historia, me enkantan sus reviews… me pongo komo Alice de contenta XD… sus comentarios me alaban y son importantes para mi… kada uno**_

_**Ke merezko?... Mmmm… aplausos, tomatazos… noooo… bueno, lo ke sea pero déjenme un Review si?...**_

_**Ya saben, se aceptan sugerencias, aportes, ideas, lo ke se les venga en mente, o también si quieren ke kreen ke pasará kn todo esto… les adelanto ke si me dejan mxos Reviews… publikaré el otro capi esta misma semana… asi ke depende de ustedes…**_

_**Les dejo besos tipo Edward y abrazos de oso tipo Emmett… jajaja**_

_**También estoy triste asi ke las dejo… Edward llegó con mi bandeja XD**_

_**Kuidence y todas mis bendiciones…**_

_**/**XapytA**/**_


	7. Chapter 7: Extraño Sentimiento

Capitulo 7: Extraño Sentimiento

BPOV

Cuando Mike dijo esas palabras me sentí tan mal, en parte por decirle a Edward que todavía seguía llorando a Danny, pero también se debía al echo de que sabía que lo estaba echando al olvido, estar viviendo con Edward me hacía sentir completa, como si nunca en mi vida hubiera existido el dolor, ni el sufrimiento… a veces hasta se me olvidaba que había un hombre al que debía guardar luto y eso me hizo sentir como una traidora.

Las chicas me calmaron un poco y les conté en parte como me sentía… omitiendo que el causante de que me sintiera tan extraña era precisamente ese Gay que estaba sentado en el living de mi departamento, supe que Alice notó algo extraño en mí pero lo dejo pasar, cosa que agradecí de corazón, lo que menos me hubiera gustado en estos momentos era tener que ponerle nombre a las cosas que él me hacia sentir, sobre todo sabiendo que era lanzarse al vacío, Edward es gay, jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo… aunque debo admitir que ni aunque le gustaran las mujeres pasaría que estuviéramos juntos, simplemente no encajábamos

- Bells, ¿Estás más tranquila?- dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras frotaba mi brazo, mordí mi labio y asentí

- Lo que no entiendo es porque no lo golpeaste... deberías de haberle dado una patada de aquellas, tu sabes- dijo Rose mientras me miraba divertida, sonreí – Ves, por lo menos te saque una sonrisa…Mmm… creo que deberías hablar con Edward… está preocupado y tiene derecho a enterarse de lo que pasó… no creo que sea justo que sepas todo de él y no reciba nada a cambio ¿No crees?- dijo frunciendo el ceño- Creo que harían una linda pareja- dijo mirándose las uñas… me reí con ganas

- Claro Rose… si yo fuera un chico guapo quizás… pero siendo una fémina no creo que encajemos demasiado… a parte somos solo amigos… de echo los mejores amigos- dije recordando la promesa de eterna amistad que nos hicimos en el restaurante

- ¿Cómo que si fueras un chico guapo?- dijo y creo que iba a agregar algo más cuando Alice habló

- ¡Mira la hora que es!, Rose tenemos que irnos, Bells le diré a Edward que quieres hablar con él, cualquier cosa me llamas, aunque nos veremos en un rato por lo que creo te las podrás apañar sola- me besó la mejilla y tiró del brazo a una descolocada Rosalie quien me sopló un beso e hice la mímica de agarrarlo en el aire como me había enseñado… Daniel, sacudí mi cabeza y me paré rápidamente a mirarme en el espejo, estaba toda churreteada, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, limpié un poco mi cara y me fui a sentar en la cama cuando sentí la puerta de la entrada cerrarse.

20 respiraciones después "alguien" golpeó mi puerta, sonreí y murmuré un "pase" que dudo mucho haya escuchado, la puerta se abrió dejándome ver una bandeja llena de galletas y cosas para comer

- Vengo en son de paz... ¿Puedo entrar?- no pude evitar reír aunque sollozos se metieron en el medio… quería saber porque me sentía tan rara cuando él se acercaba o me sonreía, sabía que me gustaba… pero saber eso no me dejaba tranquila… era como si algo me dijera _no Bella, no es solo un gusto_, sacudí la cabeza

- Adelante Edward- dije con un tono más alegre, su hermosa figura se dejó ver en mi puerta como cuando ves la aparición de un ángel… en cuanto sus ojos esmeraldas se toparon con los míos me transporté a otro tiempo y lugar, olvidé respirar y mi corazón se detuvo, él se acercó y se sentó junto a mí

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- asentí- quiero disculparme… por lo de antes, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar un mal rato- dijo todo tan rápido, hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso, le sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza

- Edward no quiero que te sientas mal si hay alguien que debe sentirse mal soy yo, mira como te traté y no lo merecías en serio, a parte te tire un zapato que ni siquiera te llegó, me siento horrible por eso, espero puedas disculparme- dije mirando mis manos, él dejó la bandeja sobre la cama y levantó mi mentón con uno de sus largos dedos, me sonrojé por las sensaciones extrañas que sentía

- ¿Te parece si mejor dejamos de pedir disculpas como unos niños?, solo quiero saber como estas- dijo clavando sus ojos en los míos

- Estoy bien… me descolocó un poco lo que me dijo Mike, solo eso- dije encogiéndome de hombros

- ¿Y puedo saber por qué te descolocó tanto?- enarcó una ceja sin dejar de mirarme

- Edward… yo- no sabía por donde empezar, suspiré

- Si no quieres contarme no importa, lo entiendo- dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor, sabía que le dolía que no le dijera las cosas, así que tome aire y negué con la cabeza

- Haz confiado en mí, y en serio que quiero contártelo, solo que no sé como empezar, y quiero que sepas que si no te lo dije antes fue porque no quería tu compasión, no porque no confiara en ti- dije dejándole en claro mis motivos, él sonrió

- Entonces… ¿quieres contarme?- dijo acomodándose en mi cama y dándome una galleta, asentí

- Me mude con mi papá cuando tenía 12, mi mamá se había casado con un hombre menor que ella y necesitaba su espacio, por lo que decidí mudarme a Forks, conocí a los chicos en el Instituto del pueblo y nos hicimos amigos, cuando cumplí los 15 conocí a Daniel, se había mudado hace poco también y su papá al igual que el mío era policía, nos hicimos amigos, luego comenzamos a salir, hasta que un día se decidió a pedirme que fuera su novia, todo era amor en nuestra relación, el fue mi primera vez en todo, fue el primero del que me enamore, el primer hombre con el que estuve, mi primer todo- suspiré, ahora venía lo doloroso- Cuando cumplimos 2 años de noviazgo, fuimos a cenar al centro del pueblo y luego fuimos al cine, cuando salimos de ver la película… íbamos caminando por un callejón hasta el auto, de pronto salieron 3 tipos en nuestro camino, venían riendo y Dani me tomó más fuerte de la cintura, me sentía asustada pero más me preocupaba él, uno de los tipos se acercó y le pidió un cigarrillo, no fumábamos, por lo que se lo hicimos saber, pero entonces el sacó un cuchillo y lo puso en el estomago de mi novio, le dijo que le entregara la billetera, pero él era tan testarudo, que de pronto me soltó y se puso a pelear con el tipo, el otro tipo que lo acompañaba me tomó del cuello y me sujeto con fuerza contra él mientras me decía obscenidades al oído- sentí mis lagrimas salir- de pronto a Daniel lo tenían sujeto por la espalda con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, el tercer tipo que se había mantenido al margen de la situación, sacó un arma de entre sus ropas y apuntó a mi novio, le grité, le… le supliqué que no lo hiciera, pero mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente, mientras sentía los disparos… Daniel murió en el lugar, le dieron 4 disparos y uno de ellos dio en su corazón… y así terminó mi vida… o al menos eso creí- tenia mi cara anegada en lagrimas, mi corazón dolió, fue como revivir todo de nuevo, aún podía ver su cuerpo frio y sin vida en el pavimento, mis manos llenas de sangre mientras lloraba, Edward no se movía, tenía sus ojos clavados en los míos y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, supongo que no es normal que te cuenten estas cosas todos los días- Ya sabes todo, dime algo… no me gusta que te quedes callado

- Yo… lamento si te incomodé, lo siento mucho, supongo que debe haber sido duro para ti… en serio te admiro, tienes una fortaleza increíble, aunque me siento mal, me hubiera gustado haber estado ahí para ti cuando lo necesitaste, perdóname y te prometo, que nadie más te ofenderá como lo hizo ese imbécil de allá afuera- tomó mis manos- ya no estarás sola nunca más, siempre me tendrás a mi, siempre seré tu amigo Bells, te querré y estaré ahí cuando te enamores de nuevo- dijo en un susurro

- Mike siempre me ha tratado de convencer que el es mi remedio, pero no comprende que yo ya no creo en el amor… aunque…- dejé la frase inconclusa, estaba hablando de más

- Aunque… ¿Qué?... ¿hay algo más?- dijo mirándome seriamente, asentí

- Hay un chico… la verdad es que nunca lo vi como un hombre… siempre como un amigo, pero últimamente me he dado cuenta de que no me es indiferente… es decir, me gusta, pero él jamás se fijaría en mi- dije mirándolo mientras las lagrimas hacían su aparición nuevamente, suspiré ante su mirada tipo ¿_"y"_?- tengo miedo de tantas cosas, y sobre todo me siento mal porque siento que estoy traicionando el recuerdo de mi novio, y en serio creo que es más que un gusto- limpié mis lagrimas y tomé un poco de jugo para calmarme, Edward me miró sin decir nada, sacudió su cabeza y sonrió

- Pero no te debes sentir mal por eso, yo creo que lo único que hubiera querido tu novio es verte feliz, por lo que no creo que de donde te esté cuidando te abandone… al menos a mi me gustaría que la persona que amo fuera feliz- dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras jugaba con mis manos- A veces pensamos que nuestra vida acaba cuando nos engañan o la persona que queremos ya no está, pero… debemos seguir adelante… - se encogió de hombros, de pronto sentí que debía hacerlo sentir mejor, él no merecía sentirse así, así que solo lo hice sin pensarlo

- Me gustaría enseñarte algo…- dije mirando mi mesa de noche, él sonrió y sus ojos se abrieron, abrí el cajón y saqué las llaves del cuarto que había cerrado luego de la muerte de Daniel- ¿Me acompañas?- dije parándome y tendiéndole mi mano, él la tomó confundido, lo guié por el pasillo mientras me secaba las lagrimas, nos paramos junto a la puerta que hay frente a la de su cuarto, giré la llave y la puerta se abrió dejando ver una habitación oscura y que para mi traía muchos recuerdos

-¿Qué es esto Bella?- dijo al momento en que nos parábamos en medio de la misma, si mal no recordaba lo que quería que viera estaba justo detrás de nosotros, le solté la mano y camine hacia la pared donde sabía estaban las ventanas, tiré de un visillo y la habitación se iluminó de inmediato, Edward se puso una mano delante de los ojos para habituar su vista y yo esperé a que se diera cuenta por si solo lo que le quería enseñar, cuando sus ojos verdes se habituaron comenzó a mirar a todos lados hasta que giró sobre sus talones y se paralizó, sonreí

- Daniel no era muy bueno, pero… siempre quiso tener uno, así que compró este cuando aún estábamos en Forks, cuando me mude lo traje conmigo, porque era como tener algo de él- dije encogiéndome de hombros, su boca se abría y cerraba pero nada salía de ella, pasó una mano por su cabello y se acercó lentamente al piano negro de cola que descansaba cerca de la pared, estaba cubierto por una capa de polvo al igual que el sillón que había junto a este- Sé que extrañas el tuyo, así que… creo que en serio puedes darle un buen uso- dije pasando mi mano por el borde del mismo, Edward me miró

- Bella, ¿En serio quieres esto?, digo… no sé, me sentiría raro si solo lo estuvieras haciendo para que deje de sentirme mal,- dijo al lado del piano asentí y se acomodo en el banquillo mientras soplaba un poco el polvillo de las teclas

- Si, nada me gustaría más que verte tocar algo… si no tenías piano aquí ¿Dónde me ibas a mostrar que tan buen músico eres?- dije mientras me paraba junto a él, le sonreí para infundirle confianza, y entendiera que todo se lo decía de corazón

- Bien, um…esto… hay una canción que he escrito hace poco… la verdad es que me da un poco de vergüenza tocarla porque aun tiene imperfecciones, pero con esto aprovecho de practicar hasta que quede perfecta, ¿La quieres oír?- asentí- Ven aquí- dijo tomando mi mano y haciéndome espacio para que me sentara junto a él, sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar las teclas del piano mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados y una sonrisa bailaba en su rostro, estaba concentrada escuchando los lentos acordes, me sobresalté cuando su aterciopelada voz comenzó a cantar

_**Extraño sentimiento siembras tú en mi piel**_

_**Es tan profundo y nuevo a la vez**_

_**Es algo tan inmenso que quiero entender**_

_**No hay explicación, no sé que hacer, está en mi piel**_

Seguía con los ojos cerrados y mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente, era como si en esa canción que nunca antes había escuchado pudiera explicar todo lo que él me estaba haciendo sentir, seguí escuchando

_**Es algo tan intenso dentro de mi corazón**_

_**Se eleva tan violento que pierdo el control**_

_**Es un océano que corre dentro y roba mi respiración**_

_**Y pierdo la razón cuando te veo yo**_

_**Es tan extraño que cuando te llamo siento que tiembla mi voz**_

_**Y va creciendo hacia el horizonte y más allá del sol**_

_**Quema esa sensación, no hay explicación**_

_**Es algo tan intenso dentro de mi corazón**_

_**Se eleva tan violento que pierdo el control**_

_**Es un océano que corre dentro y roba mi respiración**_

_**Y pierdo la razón cuando te veo yo**_

_**Creo entender… Me enamoré**_

De pronto la realidad me golpeó ¿A caso era eso?... ¿Me había enamorado de Edward Cullen?, pero… ¿Cómo?, no, eso era imposible, porque si hubiese sido así me hubiera sentido feliz, no desdichada como me siento en estos momentos, seguramente estaba confundiéndolo todo, no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que mi amigo me lo hizo ver

- Hey ¿Qué pasó?- dijo abrazándome, pero no podía responderle… no ahora que mi cabeza era un verdadero lio, decidí cambiar el tema

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa canción?- dije mirando el piano, si me perdía en sus ojos sería peor

- Bella, te dije que no te mentiría nunca más y yo…- me miró directo a los ojos y tomó aire- conocí a alguien y creo que… es más que un simple capricho… no me di cuenta de lo que sentía hasta que comencé a descifrar como me sentía cuando estaba a su lado… y bueno se me ocurrió esta canción- dijo mirándome como si buscara una respuesta en mi mirada, sin embargo sentí que mi corazón se destrozaba, pero no pude evitar hacer la pregunta aunque fue un poco tonta

- ¿Conociste a un chico y no me habías dicho nada?- dije tratando de sonreír, aunque no sé si se vio de la misma manera desde su punto de vista, él soltó el aire de golpe y suspiró, pensó un momento y volvió a mirarme

- Si Bells, conocí a un chico y en serio es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… quisiera saber que soy correspondido pero… él también tiene su corazón ocupado y solo me puedo conformar con su amistad- dijo dándome una mirada triste, no sabía que decir… quería llorar y sin embargo tenía que darle palabras de aliento, sonreí y lo abracé, me quedaría por siempre así, se sentía tan bien tener su cuerpo junto al mío, aunque sabía que era un error y que la única que saldría lastimada en este asunto sería yo

- ¿Sabes?, no debes perder las esperanzas, eres extremadamente guapo y tienes mucho que entregar, sé que se dará cuenta de que eres lo que siempre buscó y no te dejará escapar- dije tratando de que no notara el temblor en mi voz, lo que menos quería era que quedara en evidencia el dolor que sentía por saber que su corazón estaba ocupado, aunque desde siempre tuve claro que el no se fijaría en mi y eso dolía el doble, él besó mi frente y suspiró

- Ojala eso bastara Bella… en serio que me encantaría que me quisiera de la misma manera en que yo… gracias por no reprocharme y por todo tu cariño, te quiero muchísimo tontita- dijo acariciando mi cabello, suspiré y besé su pecho para que supiera que no lo abandonaría jamás.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, dando paso a la noche de reunión que teníamos con los chicos, jugamos y bebimos unas horas, cuando ya sentimos que había sido mucho, se despidieron y esperé mi beso de buenas noches para luego lavarme los dientes y dejarme caer sobre mi cama absorbiendo todo lo que pasó hoy… pero sobre todo asimilando el extraño sentimiento que se había creado y dándome cuenta de que aunque tratara de negarlo y rehusarme a que fuera verdad ya tenía nombre… amor.-

_**Oook… mmm, la verdad es que ya me enamoré como por enésima vez de Edward jajaja ¿No les pasa?... bueno, Bella le contó la verdad de su historia… ¿Habrá sido para mejor?**_

_**Lamento haber demorado, pero tenia el PC malo… XD, lo siento**_

_**Millones de gracias como siempre a todas y cada una de ustedes por sus alertas, favoritos y Reviews… ya saben komo kien me pongo de contenta ¿verdad? XD…**_

_**Amm… la canción es de Luis Fonsi (lindo, divino, precioso)…. Perdón, es la emoción jaja, y se llama como el nombre del capi… escuxenla y no se arrepentirán….**_

_**Ya saben lo ke kiero ¿verdad?, entonces pínchenle al botoncito… el próximo capitulo se viene de verdad intrigante… UUUU!... hasta yo kiero ke pase, asi ke si me regalan muxos Reviews les subo el otro… mmm… de aki al Viernes, lo prometo, pero si se portan bien**_

_**Las kiero kn toooodo mi Corazón… ke es casi tan grande y lleno de amor como el de Edward… bueno, les dejo mis besos y mis apapachos para todas ustedes xk son las mejores…**_

_****/Xapyta/****_


	8. Chapter 8: El pasado se hace presente

_**Ya saben… la historia es mia pero los personajes son de S.M., Edward es mi guardían…**_

Capitulo 8: El pasado se hace presente

EPOV

Hace 3 días que había sabido la historia de Bella de sus hermosos labios, y desde esos mismos días que había comprendido que la amaba como jamás amé en mi vida, ni siquiera a… _ella_ la había amado con tanta intensidad, el día en que me mostró el piano no pude contenerme y le canté una canción que dejaba en claro todo lo que me hacía sentir, estuve a punto de decirle que era ella, pero antes, cuando estábamos en su habitación me había confesado que se sentía culpable por que había conocido a un chico hace un tiempo que la hacia sentir como hace mucho no se sentía, me sentí impotente por no poder reclamarla como mía y el sentimiento de los celos y el egoísmo hizo acto de presencia aunque ella no lo notó, eso fue lo que me frenó cuando le conté que también amaba a alguien, esperaba que por la intensidad de mi mirada cuando se lo estaba confesando supiera que era de ella de quien estaba hablando, sin embargo como era de suponer, lo primero que me dijo fue si acaso me gustaba un chico y no se lo había dicho, deje que las cosas siguieran su rumbo y no tenté más mi suerte, por lo que pasábamos las tardes en la sala de música yo interpretando algunas piezas y ella relajándose y cantando algunas canciones del repertorio

-… Por lo que en serio le dije a Alice que no volveríamos más allá, ¿A ti te gusta?- dijo mi ángel sacándome de mis pensamientos, estábamos en un restaurante de comida italiana, ella dijo que como ya habíamos ido a uno de comida china, ella me invitaba al mejor restaurante de comida italiana que había en Phoenix, la verdad me sentí mal por dejar que ella me invitara y más por no ponerle atención

- Mmm… si, creo que es bueno, ¿Quieres que ordenemos?- dije abriendo la carta y evadiendo su pregunta, pero no lo dejó pasar

- Otra vez pensando en… él ¿verdad?, Edward deja de mortificarte y solo disfrutemos un rato ¿Si?, te invité a comer para que dejemos de lado nuestro infierno personal un rato, no me gusta verte triste- dijo tomando mi mano sobre la mesa, le sonreí y asentí, su belleza me calmaba el alma, y tenía razón, solo que ella no sabía que el motivo de mi mortificación era ella misma, pero ella estaba pasando por algo peor y yo debía subirle el animo, acaricié su mano y le sonreí abiertamente

- Ordenemos entonces… ¿Qué quieres comer?- dije mirando la carta, Bella se mordió el labio y supe la respuesta antes de que saliera de su boca

- Ordena por los dos ¿si?, la verdad es que no sé que comer y los nombres son un poco raro… así que lo dejo a tu gusto, solo una cosa… no salsa blanca ni champiñones ¿Si?, los odio- dijo haciendo una mueca de asco, me reí y sacudí mi cabeza, luego de un par de sugerencias ordenamos nuestra comida, conversamos de los chicos un rato y sobre el desastre que había dejado Emmet cuando quiso jugar a ser barman y terminó rompiendo una botella casi llena de Ron sobre el piso de nuestro departamento, de cómo podíamos ganarle a Alice y Jasper en mímica y de muchas otras cosas.

Comimos en un cómodo silencio, y disfrute demasiado la comida, desde que vivía con Tanya, comíamos por lo menos una vez cada 15 día comida italiana, ya que también era su favorita, saqué esos pensamientos rápidamente de mi cabeza, si no terminaría vomitando

- Edward ¿Alguna vez has besado a una mujer?- dijo mi ángel de la nada y casi me atraganto con un ravioli, mordió su labio y soltó una risita nerviosa- Disculpa, eso fue inapropiado… no quise molestarte, lo siento, olvídalo- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza y tomando un poco de su soda, sonreí y suspiré

- Obvio que he besado a una mujer- sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa- Cuenta si digo mi mamá ¿verdad?- dije serio apuntándola con el tenedor, ella se rió y relajó su postura- Sé a lo que te refieres y si… he besado a una chica pero… no me hizo sentir nada- dije lo más natural posible, no quería que sintiera que me había incomodado con su pregunta, ella me miró un momento y luego sonrió

- Mmm… ¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta de que tus gustos eran… distintos?- dijo entrecerrando sus ojos mientras se metía un poco de pasta y pollo en la boca, me reí

- ¿A qué se debe tanto interrogatorio?- dije un poco preocupado, quizá me quiera correr del departamento, o a lo mejor quiere saber si estoy seguro de lo que soy, o peor aún, me había descubierto

- Es solo curiosidad… no te sientas mal, mejor olvídalo ¿si?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿A caso te diste cuenta recién de que soy gay y me quieres correr de tu departamento?, ¿O es que ya no me quieres?- dije haciendo un infantil puchero, ella se acercó hacia delante y su mano tocó mi mejilla

- Siempre te voy a querer, pase lo que pase y seas lo que seas, no me importa, siempre serás mi amigo- dijo acariciando mi mejilla, cerré los ojos y disfruté del placer y la calidez de su toque en mi piel, no sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así hasta que sentimos a alguien que se aclaraba la garganta, abri los ojos y la mesera que nos había atendido nos miraba sonriente

- Disculpen la interrupción, pero los estábamos mirando con mi compañera de turno y se ven tan lindos juntos que queremos ofrecerles el postre, la casa invita- dijo con su sonrisa amable, me miró- Señor, ¿Desea que sea su novia quien escoja primero?- dijo mirando a Bella que estaba sonrojada al máximo, iba a responderle cuando la puerta del restaurante se abrió, y como estaba sentado mirando hacia ella, mis ojos no pudieron evitar mirar las personas que entraban, salvo que desearía no haberlo hecho

De la mano de un hombre alto, moreno y musculoso venía la peor de mis pesadillas… Tanya Denali, quería volverme tan pequeño, solo esperaba que no notara mi presencia, me quedé estático en mi lugar y no pude ni siquiera articular palabra, solo sentía que mi cuerpo temblaba, oía que mi ángel me hablaba y solo fui consciente cuando la tuve a mi lado

- Señorita, le agradezco la intención, pero no tomaremos el postre, solo tráigame la cuenta para poder llevarme a mi amigo ¿si?- la mesera la miró y luego se retiró sin decir palabra, Bella tomó mi rostro entre sus hermosas y frágiles manos y clavó su mirada en la mía - Edward ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Te sientes mal?, no te incomodes por lo que dijo la mesera, se que no fue con mala intención- dijo con el ceño fruncido, solo fui capaz de asentir y probé usar mi voz

- Sácame de aquí, por favor vámonos-dije mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, no podía creer que ella tuviera el descaro de aparecerse por aquí, Bella me abrazó y al instante estábamos saliendo del restaurante, habíamos salido en mi auto por lo que le pasé las llaves y me ayudó a sentarme en el asiento del copiloto, no quería pasar por mi miseria de nuevo, no lo soportaría y lo que más me daba miedo, no la quería cerca de mi Bella, no quería que abriera su bocota y dijera algo que me pudiera perjudicar, no me di cuenta cuando ya estaba sentado en el sofá

- Mírate, estas sudando- dijo Bella tocando mi frente- pero estas frío, te traeré una manta, espérame aquí- dijo y al instante volvió con una playera seca y una manta gruesa, me enderezó en el sofá y me sacó la playera, el aire se quedó atorado en su garganta, y de no haberme sentido tan miserable le hubiera preguntado si le gustaba lo que veía, pero otro temblor me sacudió, ella salió de su trance y me puso la playera seca para luego taparme con la manta- Por favor Ed, dime algo… no me tengas así que me matas de la preocupación- dijo suplicante

- Tengo miedo… siento que me hundo, no me dejes caer- dije sollozando, ¡Diablos!, estaba sintiéndome tan niño y vulnerable como cuando la vi con mi mejor amigo hace ya unos años… no quería que estos malditos recuerdos y sentimientos se apoderaran de mi nuevamente

- Shh…tranquilo, te traeré un té y dormirás un momento- dijo dándome un beso en la frente y parándose a la cocina, volvió a los minutos con una taza caliente de té en las manos, me la pasó y la tomé mientras me preguntaba ¿Y si viene por mí?, ¿Y si quiere vengarse?, no… no podía ser así de cruel, ella ya se había divertido muchísimo conmigo, no solamente debía ser una coincidencia, una terrible coincidencia -¿Te sientes mejor?- dijo mi ángel devolviéndome al presente

- No… Bella solo abrázame ¿si?- dije mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho y ella acariciaba mi cabello dulcemente, escuchando el palpitar de su dulce corazón me sumí en un profundo pero intranquilo sueño.

Desperté cuando sentí que mi brazo me dolía, estábamos en el sofá aún, me sentía un poco mejor al ver a la persona que tenía a mi lado, se veía tan linda con sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos y su respiración acompasada, debían de pasar de las 4 de la tarde, pero para mi era como si hubiera dormido una eternidad, me sentía relajado y protegido de todo y de todos, traté de moverme sin despertar a mi niña, pero no lo pude hacer, abrió sus ojos de golpe y su mirada se enfocó en mí

- No quería despertarte, lo siento- dije con la voz ronca producto del sueño, me aclaré la garganta y ella me dio una mirada dulce

- ¿Cómo estás?- dijo en un susurro, asentí dándole a entender que ya estaba bien, ella me besó la frente y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, miró nuestras manos y suspiró- No vuelvas a asustarme así, en serio me preocupé un montón, tuve miedo de que te pasara algo más grave- dijo con su ceño un poco fruncido

- Lo siento, creo que me cayó mal la comida, eso fue todo, lamento haberte asustado, no fue mi intención, y perdón por haber arruinado la tarde, seguro me vi como un imbécil- dije tratando de sonreír, pero creo que salió más bien como una mueca, ella chasqueó su lengua

- No digas estupideces, jamás te vería como un imbécil, solo me preocupa saber como te sientes, en serio te veías triste ¿Viste algo o a alguien que hizo que te pusieras así?- dijo entrecerrando sus ojos, no podía decirle, quedaría en evidencia ahí mismo, en vez de eso decidí que tenía que conversar con Jasper y Emmet

- No, en serio lo lamento, pero me acordé que debo ir a verme con… bueno tu ya sabes, así que me iré a bañar para poder salir, gracias por todo Bells, te quiero muchísimo- dije poniéndome de pie y yéndome hacia mi cuarto.

En unos momentos estuve listo, solo un par de jeans tipo pitillo negros, mis tennis a juego, una camisa blanca y mi chaqueta de jeans negra, nada del otro mundo, salí de mi habitación y vi que Bella también se había arreglado

- Wow, que bien te ves, ¿Tienes una cita?- dije acercándome a ella y tomando su mano para que girara sobre si misma, su vestido caía en cascadas por su cuerpo y era un poco ajustado de un color celeste cielo muy hermoso, estaba maquillada tenuemente y sus zapatos no eran tan altos, parecía un hada

- Lo mismo digo, y si, voy a salir a ver a la persona que te conté, creo que debo hablar unas cosas con él- sentí mi sangre hervir cuando dijo eso, no quería que nadie pusiera sus asquerosas manos encima de su frágil cuerpo, ni siquiera quería imaginar con la lujuria que la miraría ese imbécil, nos despedimos en la entrada del edificio y subimos a nuestros respectivos autos.-

Cité a los chicos en el café Platón, quedaba a unas 7 cuadras del departamento y siempre nos juntábamos ahí a tomar un café o solo a conversar, estacioné mi auto y los divisé en la mesa que estaba más lejos de la entrada

- Hola Eddie, que gusto que nos llamaras- dijo Emmet mientras me daba unos golpes en la espalda

- Emmet… mi nombre es Edward, no me gusta que me digas Eddie, ¿tanto te cuesta concederme eso?- dije apretando el puente de mi nariz entre el pulgar y el índice, Jasper sonrió y me abrazó

- No le hagas caso, te escuché afligido por teléfono, suelta ya lo que tengas que decir- dijo mientras llamábamos un mesero para que me trajera un Capuccino, tomó mi orden y se alejó, suspiré

- Primero que todo… quiero que guarden un secreto, sé que lo hablamos hace unos días, pero entendí que es algo más fuerte… yo… estoy enamorado de Bella- dije mirando primero a Jazz y luego a Em, una sonrisa estúpida se formó en sus rostros y supe que no había sido buena idea

- Que bien, entonces le pedirás ser tu novia… saldremos todos juntos, nos casaremos todos por igual y viviremos todos en la misma villa, nuestros hijos tienen que...- Emmet no paraba y fue Jasper quien lo cortó

- Emmet, respira y presta atención- se giró hacia mí- Eso no es todo ¿verdad?- negué con la cabeza y supe que aquí venía lo difícil

- Bueno, en lo que respecta a Bells, no quiero que sepa nada porque ella…. Bueno, está enamorada de otro tipo y yo creo que ella merece ser feliz… y por otra parte, los llamé porque… fuimos a comer hoy con Bella y en el restaurante apareció… Tanya- la última parte mi voz se quebró un poco, Emmet tapó su boca con ambas manos y Jasper frunció su ceño

- ¿Qué te dijo?, ¿Le hizo algo a la pequeña Bellita?- dijo Emmet claramente enojado

- Edward, lo lamento… ¿Te fue muy mal?- dijo Jasper quien sabía lo que había pasado cuando la encontré con mi mejor amigo, asentí y le traté de sonreír

- Un show parecido al de la primera vez, solo que ahora tuve quien me contuviera un poco, pero sí, me volví a sentir como basura- dije un poco avergonzado, mis primos me dieron ánimos y me prometieron que para lo que necesitara estarían ahí, seguimos conversando hasta que vi que ya era hora de volver al departamento.

M e despedí de los chicos y les hice prometer que no le dirían nada a sus novias, puesto que no quería que Bella supiera por Alice, Rose no era el problema, rumbo al departamento pasé por una florería y compre un ramo de Fresias, olían como ella y sabía que le gustaban las flores, y una caja de chocolates, llegué al departamento y me di cuenta que había un Mercedes azul oscuro aparcado al lado del Mercedes de mi Bells, ¿De quién sería?... a caso él… ¿Estaría con él en el departamento?... no, no podía ser, ella no me haría algo así, por lo que no esperé el ascensor y subí hasta nuestro piso, apoyé mi oreja en la puerta y se escuchaba una risa de hombre, claramente la de Bella, pero mi corazón se tranquilizó cuando notó una tercera risa dentro del lugar, sonreí y saqué mis llaves, abrí la puerta y lo primero que vía fue a mi ángel sonreírme, le devolví la sonrisa y ella se acercó a mi

- Edward, que bueno que llegas, te tengo una sorpresa- dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla, iba a responderle cuando mi mirada se encontró con un par de ojos azules que no pensé volver a ver en mi vida, Tanya me miraba desde el sofá con una sonrisa y las cosas que traía se cayeron de mis manos.-

_**Owww… ke sorpresa es la que tiene Bella?...**_

_**Bueno, la verdad debo decirles ke estoy un poko triste… parece ke no les gustó el capitulo anterior… =(**_

_**Hoy no me siento como Alice, pero saben ke de todas maneras las adoro…**_

_**Espero ke en este si me dejen mxos Reviews… xk si no caeré en depresión y no podré escribir más…**_

_**Les dejo millones de besos y abrazos ya saben… Al estilo de los Cullen XD**_

_****/Xapyta/****_

_**PD: Capi dedicado con todo mi cariño a Yasmin-Cullen porque toooodos los capis me ha dejado un comentario… besos a ti también wapisima**___


	9. Chapter 9: Miedo

_Ok… lo ke siempre digo, los personajes son de la super S.M., la historia es mia completamente, y obviamente Edward se cuela x mi ventana a cuidarme mientras escribo._

_***Capi dedicado a Yasmin Cullen… besos wapisima… y para mi nueva amiga ke está entrando en este maravilloso mundo… MARIA GOMEZ… mi niña linda… ojala disfrutes komo nosotras de esto… besos***_

Capitulo 9: Miedo

BPOV

Cuando vi que Edward iba a salir para juntarse con él sentí que mi sangre hervía, era lógico que quisiera verlo pero había estado tan mal durante la tarde, temblaba como niño pequeño y cuando se puso a llorar sentí que mi corazón se rompía, nunca pensé verlo así de vulnerable, solo esperaba que se sintiera mejor, mientras se bañaba decidí que iría a ver a Jacob, tal vez pudiéramos salir, siempre me había gustado y aunque me sentía mal por utilizarlo, nunca se sabe, tal vez saliera algo bueno de todo esto, me cambié de ropa y me maquille, salí de mi cuarto y a los minutos mi príncipe salió de la suya, si no lo hubiera visto con el torso desnudo, hubiera jurado que no había nada más hermoso que Edward con sus jeans tipo pitillo y sus tennis negros, se veía irreal con esa camisa blanca y su chaqueta de cuero

- Wow, que bien te ves, ¿Tienes una cita?- dijo acercándose a mí, sentí que me miraba de forma distinta, pero obvio era solo mi imaginación, tomó mi mano y me hizo girar sobre mi misma para apreciarme

- Lo mismo digo, y si, voy a salir a ver a la persona que te conté, creo que debo hablar unas cosas con él- traté de sonar lo más natural posible, no quería que sospechara algo.

Salimos del edificio y conduje hasta el taller donde trabajaba mi amigo, si tenía suerte podríamos salir a tomarnos algo y conversar un poco más, 15 minutos después llegué donde él estaba, notó de inmediato mi presencia y vino a abrirme la puerta

- Bella, wow que linda te ves… ¿Tienes una cita?- me sonrió mientras me recorría con la mirada, iba a responderle cuando un Mercedes azul oscuro se detuvo frente a nosotros, una chica de pelo color miel hasta la cintura y ojos celestes descendió de él, era sin duda alguien salida de una revista de modelos, se acercó a nosotros y estampó un beso en los labios de Jacob, mi plan se fue a la chingada

- Tanya mira, ella es Bella, una amiga de infancia, Bella, ella es Tanya… mi novia- dijo orgullosamente mientras la chica me daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla, yo estaba en shock

- Un gusto conocerte Tanya, eres muy bonita- dije sonriéndole, ella me dio una sonrisa igual de cálida

- Gracias, lo mismo digo, Jacob tienes amigas muy lindas y simpáticas- dijo sonriendo mientras jugaba con un mechón del cabello de Jacob, tenía un acento un poco raro, Jacob me miró y sonrió

- ¿Y bien, Qué te trae por aquí?- me sentí incómoda con su pregunta, no sabía que decirle, por lo que inventé una escusa

- Solo pasaba por aquí, andaba comprando unos libros para leer y quise pasar a saludarte, pero de todos modos ya me iba, tengo cosas que hacer- dije abriendo la puerta de mi coche, escuché que la chica le susurró algo a Jacob y este se sintió un poco incómodo, los observé al tiempo que él me miraba

- ¿Sucede algo?- dije tratando de no sonar muy entrometida, ella asintió pero Jacob le dio un pequeño apretón en la cintura

- Supe que eres amiga de la familia Cullen ¿Es cierto?- dijo mirándome un poco con el ceño fruncido, no me gustó su mirada

- Si, soy amiga de los chicos desde la infancia ¿Por qué?- dije con el mentón levantado, ¿A quién de los chicos conocía?

- Lo que pasa es que vengo de Inglaterra, tengo un compañero de Universidad que supe vino de vacaciones aquí a Phoenix, y pensé que quizá podrías darme una pista de donde encontrarlo- dijo jugando con sus manos, ¿Conocía a Edward?, sentí una punzada de celos aunque sabía que mi príncipe jamás hubiera puesto sus ojos en ella

- Quizá puedo ayudarte… si me dices su nombre- dije encogiéndome de hombros

- Su nombre es Edward Cullen- dijo y sus ojos brillaron cuando lo nombró, dijo su nombre con tanto cariño, que no dudé en decirle que lo conocía

- Oh, si lo conozco, de hecho se está quedando conmigo en mi departamento- dije con una sonrisa, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y luego entrecerró los ojos

- ¿Son novios?- dijo como si estuviera diciendo una mala palabra, me sonrojé ante el pensamiento de que me encantaría que así fuera, sin embargo me reí

- No, no lo creo… deberías saber que las mujeres no son su fuerte… quizá no estamos hablando de la misma persona, pero el Cullen que conozco es… gay- dije haciendo una mueca, ella me miró y luego sonrió

- ¿Me podrías dar tu dirección para visitarlo?, hace tanto que no lo veo y supe que últimamente no ha estado muy bien- dijo preocupada, quizá Edward necesitaba una amiga que lo conociera de cerca, a lo mejor si ella estaba al tanto de lo que le había pasado, le haría bien recibir la visita

- Edward no está en este momento, pero si quieres vamos a mi departamento y lo esperamos ahí, me encantaría ver su cara de sorpresa cuando te vea- dije emocionada, ella murmuró algo como _"yo también"_, pero no estaba segura, por lo que subí a mi carro, y ellos al de ella, y partimos al departamento.-

Edward llegó cerca de las 11 de la noche, ya me estaba preocupando, pero cuando sentí la puerta le sonreí incluso antes de que me viera, me devolvió la sonrisa y me paré a recibirlo

- Edward, que bueno que llegas, te tengo una sorpresa- dije besando su mejilla, él iba a responderme cuando lo sentí clavar su mirada en la de Tanya, ella lo miró y sonrió sin embargo él se puso tenso y se cayeron unas flores y unos chocolates que traía en las manos, caminó hasta donde estaba ella y la tomó del brazo con rudeza

- Tu y yo tenemos que hablar- le dijo con los dientes apretados antes de encerrarse con ella en su habitación, Jacob me miró buscando una respuesta, pero ni yo entendía que pasaba

- ¿Qué fue eso?- dijo con el ceño fruncido, me senté en el sofá frente a él

- No tengo idea, pensé que se alegraría de verla- dije mientras tapaba mis ojos con mis manos, se escuchaban algunos gritos dentro de la habitación pero no lograba entender nada, Jacob se paró y me miró

- ¿Sabes?, no quiero quedarme aquí, si sale luego Tanya por favor dile que mañana me llame ¿si?, lamento esto Bella y gracias por todo- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, lo acompañe a la puerta y decidí que mejor esperaría que ella se fuera para hablar con él.

Creo que no pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando sentí la puerta del departamento cerrarse de un fuerte golpe, abría la puerta de mi habitación lentamente y pude ver como Edward se pasaba las manos por el cabello y luego por su hermoso rostro, fijó su vista en la mía y sus ojos eran fríos

- Edward… yo…- quería explicarle, pero él sacudió su cabeza

- Ahora no Bella, por favor ahora no- dijo caminando hacia su cuarto, sin darme cuenta lo empecé a seguir

- Pero… ¿Qué pasó?, pensé que te alegrarías- dije con el ceño fruncido, él se paró en la puerta de su cuarto y me miró, estaba enojado

-¡DIJE QUE AHORA NO!, ¡DEJAME SOLO!- y con eso cerró la puerta en mi cara, me quedé inmóvil unos momentos tratando de recordar como volver a sentir mis pies, pero solo recordé como respirar, caminé lentamente hacia mi cuarto y me encerré en él, me dejé caer en mi cama y lloré hasta perder la conciencia.

Desperté a las 8 de la mañana y me sentía igual de miserable, mis ojos dolían de tanto haber llorado y seguro pescaría un resfriado por haberme quedado dormida encima de la cama, me duché y cambié mi ropa, no quería estar aquí cuando despertara, sentí miedo de perderlo y más por una tontería, si él necesitaba pensar, le daría su espacio, aunque no entendía que era lo que había echo mal, pero si sabía que me odiaba por entrometida, y solo pensar eso me hizo llorar de nuevo, salí del departamento sin hacer ruido y me subí a mi auto, llamé a Alice y le hice saber que iba a su casa.

Cuando bajé del auto toqué el timbre y mi amiga me abrió de inmediato, sentí sus brazos en mi cintura y me puse a llorar de nuevo

- Bells, ¿Qué pasó?- dijo haciéndome entrar y sentándome en el sofá, traté de calmarme pero solo recordarlo me dolía, vi que Jasper también estaba a mi lado

- Me odia Alice, Edward me odia y no me querrá ver nunca más- dije entre sollozos, no quería que se fuera de mi vida, no ahora que le había dado sentido, sabía que nunca lo tendría para mí pero me conformaría con su amistad si eso hacía que no se fuera

- A ver, a ver… ¿Cómo que te odia?, eso es imposible, si te quiere como una hermana- dijo frotando mi espalda, les conté todo lo que pasó y por un momento pude ver sorpresa en sus miradas, pero cuando les pregunte si sabían algo se quedaron callados y negaron con la cabeza, lloré hasta decir basta, Alice no se movió de mi lado y Jasper lo hizo solo para contestar su teléfono dejándonos solas un momento

- Alice… hay algo que no te he dicho… yo…- me mordí el labio, lo que iba a hacer podía ser mi condena, pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien y desahogarme

- Bella ¿Qué pasa?, me estas asustando- dijo mirándome fijamente

- No sé como pasó, pero…creo que… estoy enamorada de Edward- dije con los ojos cerrados, Alice aplaudió y me abrazó

- Eso es maravilloso, no puedo creerlo ¿Se lo dijiste?- dijo con brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa resplandeciente

- ¡Estas loca!, si le digo ahora si que lo pierdo para siempre, no quiero ni pensar que se llegue a enterar, si te lo dije es porque necesitaba contártelo, pero debes prometerme que jamás le dirás nada- dije mirándola seriamente, ella hizo un puchero pero asintió, Jasper entró entonces en escena

- Toma, te traje un vaso con agua para que te calmes, ya verás como todo se arreglara y luego todos nos reiremos de la situación- dijo dándome una sonrisa, se la devolví sin muchas ganas

- Eso espero Jazz, en serio no saben cuanto significa para mi que Edward haya entrado en mi vida, y si lo pierdo por una tontera así, en serio creo que no me lo perdonaré jamás- dije mientras otro torrente de lágrimas hacia aparición, Jasper miró hacia la ventana y luego me miró a mi

- Esto… amor, ¿Podemos conversar un momento?- dijo viéndose incómodo, Alice lo miró con el ceño fruncido, me sentí fuera de lugar

- Chicos, mejor me voy, si tienen que hacer cosas lo entiendo… creo que iré a una librería y luego volveré al departamento, solo espero que no esté él ahí, no quiero ver la frialdad de su mirada- dije poniéndome de pie, pero ambos me dieron una mirada asesina

- Tú no te mueves de aquí, Jasper, ¿Qué necesitas decirme?- dijo Alice mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho

- Es que… tiene que ser en privado, Bella no demoraremos, puedes quedarte aquí, regresamos en seguida- dijo Jasper dándome otra sonrisa, asentí, ellos salieron de la sala y nuevamente me sentí sola, ¿Es que a caso nunca encajaría en un lugar?, ¿Por qué tengo que arruinarlo todo?, tapé mi boca para que no se escuchara mi sollozo ahogado, cuanto necesitaba a mi príncipe ahora, no sé cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero de pronto me sentí observada, levanté mi vista para encontrarme con dos esmeraldas que me miraban con tristeza desde la entrada, sin pensarlo dos veces me paré y me acerqué hasta quedar a dos pasos de Edward que era incapaz de moverse, nuestras miradas se encontraron y me tendió sus brazos, lo abracé con todas las fuerzas que tenía, con todo el amor que sentía por él, y por primera vez desee que él sintiera lo mismo que yo.-

_**Wow… simplemente ke ternura mi Dios!**_

_**Bueno ya saben, déjenme sus reviews, y millones de gracias x sus alertas y favoritos, les dejo los super besos tipo Edward y los abrazotes de Emmett…**_

_**Super ansiosa, esta semana es el estreno de Watter for Elephants en mi país asi ke… Jacob… alla voy… Wiiiiii**_

_*****/Xapyta Cullen Masen/*****_


	10. Chapter 10: Egoismo

Bueno, ya saben… S.M. la musa inspiradora de los personajes, la historia… de mi cabecita… Edward toca para mi mientras escribo

Capitulo 10: Egoísmo

EPOV

Cuando Tanya me miró sentí que toda la rabia y el dolor acumulado salían a flote, caminé hasta su lado y la tomé duramente del brazo

- Tu y yo tenemos que hablar- dije con los dientes apretados mientras caminábamos a mi habitación, la imagen que debió apreciar Bella y el chico que estaba con ella pasó como una mancha frente a mis ojos, solo esperaba que ella no le hubiera dicho nada a mi ángel, cerré la puerta y la solté como si fuera un frasco con veneno- Me puedes decir ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

- Wow, que recibimiento amor, yo también me alegro de verte- dijo mientras se sobaba el brazo y se acercaba a mí

- ¡¿Amor? Tanya, por favor dime a que viniste y sal para siempre de mi vida ¿si?- dije tratando de controlarme y no olvidar que después de todo era una mujer, ella sonrió

- Edward querido, mira lo que son las cosas, pues dos días después de que saliste de Londres me encontré con John y me dijo que te habías venido de vacaciones a Phoenix, y como sabes que no podemos estar separados vine a buscarte- dijo batiendo sus pestañas y acercándose a mi- Amor, sabes que lo que pasó hace un tiempo fue una tontería, te amo a ti y sé que tu también- acarició mi cuello con sus asquerosas manos y pude oler su perfume, ¡Que asco!, sonreí mientras apartaba de un golpe su mano

- No me toques, y para que sepas ya no me importas en lo absoluto, me di cuenta gracias a ti la clase de mujer que eras, así que lamento decirte que has perdido dinero en venir a buscarme- dije con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras me giraba hacia la puerta- Puedes irte, lamento decepcionarte- dije, pero antes de poder girar el pomo de la puerta, ella me giró y estrelló sus labios con los míos, me sentí como si estuviera traicionando a Bella, solo podía pensar en ella mientras me quedaba de piedra esperando que Tanya terminara con su transfusión de saliva, sentía asco y pena, pero por ella, era tan raro y a la vez aliviador sentir esto, me dí cuenta de que ya no sentía nada más por ella, la separé de mi

- Tanya…¿ Crees que con besarme y decirme que aún me amas, compensaras todo lo que sufrí por tu engaño?, para mi no fue solo eso, destruiste mi corazón y mi autoestima, me hiciste sentir como basura, pensé que había perdido mi corazón, y tuve que a prender a vivir de nuevo, eso no se borra con un beso- dije mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello, tenía que preguntarle algo- ¿Qué le dijiste a Bella para llegar hasta aquí?- ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y entrecerró los ojos

- ¿Esto es por ella?, pues déjame decirte que esa mujercita es lo más ingenua del mundo… si hubieras visto su cara cuando le dije que te conocía- rodó los ojos- a parte de que le has hecho creer que eres… gay, ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá tu amiguita cuando sepa que le has mentido todo este tiempo?- dijo haciendo un teatral puchero, me hirvió la sangre

- Primero que todo, no es asunto tuyo nada que tenga que ver con ella… a demás, ella me hizo volver a sentir, y te aseguro que cuando le cuente la verdad, nada ni nadie me separara de su lado, ahora como ya sabes todo, te vas- dije agarrándola por el brazo, pero antes de salir la miré directamente a los ojos- Ah!, y por cierto, no quiero verte más por aquí ¿De acuerdo?- dije enarcando una ceja, ella me tiró un beso, sacudí la cabeza y salí con ella por el pasillo, por suerte no había nadie, abrí la puerta y la empuje al pasillo

- Esto no termina aquí Edward, volverás conmigo a Inglaterra te guste o no, tu eres mío, y escúchame bien, nunca, pero nunca, dejaré que seas feliz con ella, te desenmascararé y ella te odiara tanto que no querrá verte nunca más- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras me apuntaba con el índice, le sonreí

- No harás nada, si sabes lo que te conviene claro está, por lo pronto sal de aquí, Adiós- dije cerrando la puerta del departamento con fuerza, me giré y pasé las manos por mi cabello y luego por mi rostro, no podía creer que ella hubiera llegado hasta aquí, desde la puerta de su dormitorio mi ángel me miraba, pero no quería hablar con ella

- Edward… yo…- su voz era asustada, traté de ser delicado

- Ahora no Bella, por favor ahora no- dije caminando hacia mi cuarto, pude sentir sus pasos tras de mi

- Pero… ¿Qué pasó?, pensé que te alegrarías- se notaba que tenía el ceño fruncido aunque no la miraba, me gire y sentí mi ira explotar

-¡DIJE QUE AHORA NO!, ¡DEJAME SOLO!- cerré la puerta en su cara y me sentí mal al instante, podía sentir que estaba preocupada, pero no quería tener que mirarla y mentirle más, por lo que me tumbé en la cama con un brazo sobre mis ojos, sentí cuando la puerta de su cuarto se cerró ¿Recién se habría ido?, me sentí como un idiota, ella no merecía eso, por lo que comencé a idear como disculparme.

Cuando eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, salí de mi dormitorio y me acerqué a su puerta, sin poder evitarlo abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado y asomé mi cabeza para verla encima de su cama dormida, se me encogió el corazón, incluso a esa distancia podía ver que había estado llorando, quise despertarla y rogarle que me disculpara, pero me acobardé en el ultimo minuto y salí de ahí para volver a encerrarme en mi miseria.

La luz del día me golpeó al igual que mi realidad, pasaban de las 9:30 cuando miré mi reloj, había dormido poco y la verdad solo quería disculparme con Bella por como la había tratado.

Me puse una playera y salí corriendo de mi habitación, sin siquiera golpear entré en la habitación de mi ángel, para encontrarla vacía, sus ropas estaban sobre su cama al igual que una de sus toallas, miré por la ventana y vi que su auto no estaba, seguramente había salido a algún lado, ¿pero donde?, me senté en el sofá, necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que había pasado y decidí llamar a Jasper, contestó al segundo toque

- Edward ¿Me puedes explicar que diablos tienes en la cabeza?- dijo molesto visiblemente, supe de inmediato donde podía estar Bella

- Jasper, antes de cualquier cosa ¿Bella está ahí?- dije con tono nervioso, mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto y sacaba unos jeans y una camisa

- Si, está aquí y destrozada, no para de llorar y decir que no entiende que pasó- dijo soltando un suspiro, me sentí culpable

- Jazz, te explicaré todo ¿si?, pero por favor no dejes que se vaya de ahí, voy a buscarla, adiós- dije y corté la comunicación, me duché y vestí con rapidez, tomé mis llaves y salí del departamento como si mi vida dependiera de ello, pasé por un puesto a comprar un ramo de flores.

20 minutos después estaba estacionándome fuera de la casa de Alice y mi primo, el coche de mi ángel estaba ahí, salí del auto con mi regalo y toqué el timbre solo una vez, Jasper abrió la puerta y Alice estaba tras de él con una mirada entre preocupada y molesta

- ¿Puedo pasar?- dije como una suplica, sabía que eran sus amigos y que preferirían morir antes de dejar que a Bella le pasara algo

- Edward, primero dinos a que vienes… Bella no está bien y en serio no queremos que se sienta más culpable- dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido

- Vengo a disculparme obviamente, sé que no debería haberle gritado como lo hice y en serio me siento como una basura, por favor déjenme decirle cuanto la quiero ¿si?, es lo único que pido, si veo que se altera prometo me voy- dije cerrando los ojos, esperaba que no llegara a tanto, intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos y Jasper me dio acceso a su hogar, me indicaron donde estaba ella y la imagen que vi me destrozo aun más, tapaba su cara con ambas manos mientras sollozaba, la miré hasta que sintió mi presencia y me miró, quería estrecharla en mis brazos y besarla, decirle que la amaba y que me perdonara, ella caminó con nerviosismo hasta donde estaba yo y quedó a dos pasos de mí y sus ojos chocolates me mostraron el claro camino a su alma, le tendí mis brazos y ella me rodeó la cintura con sus frágiles brazos, aspiré su aroma sintiéndome completo de nuevo

- Perdóname, por favor perdóname- dijo contra mi pecho, me sentía tan culpable por hacerla sentir asi y a la vez tan aliviado de tenerla conmigo que sonreí sin poder evitarlo

- No, al contrario, perdóname tú por favor- dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre, ella me miró y me tome el atrevimiento de limpiar una de sus lagrimas con mis labios- No debí tratarte así, me porte como un imbécil, eso sin contar que te hice llorar, merezco todo lo que quieras decirme, pero por favor ya no llores, me parte el corazón verte asi- dije con mi vista fija en ella, ella asintió y sonrió, aunque supe que todavía estaba triste, saqué las flores de detrás de mi- Toma, te traje esto, las de anoche no sobrevivieron, igual que los chocolates, lo siento- dije con una mueca de disculpa, ella sacudió su cabeza y me miró

- Edward por favor, solo dime que no me odias, en serio lo que hice pensé que sería para mejor, te he visto tan triste a veces, que cuando ella me dijo que era tu amiga, solo… creí que te alegrarías de verla- dijo bajando la mirada, sentí rabia hacia Tanya por ponerme tan mal con Bella, y a la vez me sentía mal conmigo mismo por tener que mentirle nuevamente

- Bella, no te mentiré, ella… es alguien a quien por mi no vería nunca más en mi vida… estuvo confabulada con el engaño de mi pareja y nunca se lo voy a perdonar, supongo que le gustó verme sufrir- dije encogiéndome de hombros y haciendo una mueca, ella iba a decirme algo cuando mi primo y su novia entraron en escena

- Chicos, sentimos interrumpirlos pero… necesitábamos saber si estaban bien- dijo Jasper pasando una mano por su cabello, evidentemente nervioso, sonreí sin poder evitarlo, pero miré a Bells esperando su respuesta, ella me miró y asintió

- No hay problema, ya nos vamos… creo que Ed y yo tenemos que conversar ciertos temas- me miró enarcando una ceja- ¿Verdad Edward?

- Si… claro, necesitamos ir a dar un paseo- miré a Alice- ¿Te importaría llevar el carro de Bella luego al departamento?- dije con una mirada de suplica, ella entrecerró los ojos y luego sonrió asintiendo- Gracias

Nos despedimos de mi primo y Alice y subimos a mi auto, anduvimos un rato dando vueltas y Bella aún no me hablaba

- ¿Dónde quieres ir?- dije tratando de romper el incomodo silencio que sentía, ella me miró y sonrió

- No lo sé, donde quieras llevarme, mientras estés tú… da igual donde estemos- dijo y se ruborizó, me hubiera gustado decirle que quería llevarla al cielo y que también mientras estuviera ella todo estaría bien para mi, pero tenía que seguir ocultándoselo, en cambio le di una sonrisa y la invité al parque a tomar un helado, nos sentamos en una banca, no pude evitar recordar la primera vez que estuve aquí con ella

- Bella, en serio no quise portarme mal anoche, entiendo que tus intenciones eran las mejores, pero como te lo dije hace un rato, esa mujer es la causante de todo mi sufrimiento y verla me descolocó, fue solo eso- dije dándole una lamida a mi helado, ella suspiró y me sonrió

- ¿Por qué no me contaste sobre ella?- dijo con el ceño fruncido, me aclaré la garganta

- Pues porque… no era de vital importancia que supieras de ella… pero puesto que ha venido a molestar…- me encogí de hombros- si solo da problemas, míranos ahora, por culpa de ella has terminado llorando y sintiéndote culpable por algo que ni siquiera sabias que había pasado, a eso me refiero- dije un poco exasperado, pero era cierto, si Tanya no se hubiera a parecido nada de esto habría pasado y quizás… yo podría haberle contado a mi ángel toda mi verdad

- Ah, pero no es porque me estuvieras ocultando algo ¿verdad?, sabes que puedes confiar en mí- dijo seria, desvié mi mirada hacia unos niños que jugaban cerca de nosotros y suspiré, me sentí egoísta

- Por supuesto que no, no te he ocultado nada, sé que no me reprocharías, fue solo un detalle que no creí interesante, eso es todo- dije tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, ella suspiró y me miró fijamente

- ¿Te das cuenta que pasamos por nuestra segunda pelea de amigos?, eso sin contar que ya estamos a mano, la primera vez fui yo quien te gritó y a parte te tiré un zapato, por lo que creo que merecía un grito de tu parte y que te portaras descortés conmigo, así que estas perdonado, la próxima vez que ocurra algo veremos quien de los dos es el que tiene peor carácter ¿Trato?- dijo extendiendo su mano, sonreí y sacudí la cabeza, apreté su mano y la tiré para que quedara apoyada contra mí

- Te quiero tontita, y nuca nada ni nadie cambiara eso- dije besando su cabello, así nos quedamos durante un momento, pero en mi cabeza seguía hablándome una vocecita que me decía _"Eres un maldito egoísta Edward ¿En serio crees que a ella le importara tu cariño cuando se entere que eres un mentiroso?"_, sacudí la cabeza como respondiéndole a la voz, y le conteste _"Supongo que no, pero mientras dure lo disfrutaré"_ y seguido de eso solo fui consciente de la paz que sentía de tener a Bella conmigo nuevamente.-

_**Wow kada vez mejor no?...**_

_**Para ke sepan, estoy muy feliz, al parecer les gustó el capi anterior xk me dejaron mxisimos Reviews… y me puse taaan feliz komo Alice… asi ke espero ke este sea de su agrado, les prometo ke a penas lleguemos a los 30 reviews… ¡Subo capitulo!... asi ke está en sus manos…**_

_**Ya sé que se preguntan kuando pasará que se sepa la verdad?... Pues, a ver si pican, pero el capi que sigue… es el principio del fin en esta amistad… asi ke ya saben…**_

_**Les dejo besos tipo Edward komo siempre… y abrazos tipo Emm… xk es un amor…**_

_**Besos mis superlectoras y lectores… anónimos y todos en general…**_

_**PD: Aktualizo los Lunes Sam… XD**_

_****/Xapyta Cullen-Massen/****_


	11. Chapter 11: Conclusiones Equivocadas

_Ok… ya saben de quien son los personajes… ando enfermita asi ke… Papito Cullen es mi medico XD_

Capitulo 11: Conclusiones equivocadas

BPOV

2 Semanas habían pasado desde que aquella mujer apareció en nuestras vidas y dio vuelta nuestros mundos, 2 semanas desde que por alguna razón sentía que Edward me ocultaba algo, pero no lo podía decir con precisión puesto que seguramente era paranoia, a veces sentía que me miraba de distinta manera, pero luego a mi cabeza acudía el recuerdo que parece estuviera echo de Neón que rezaba: "_Bella, es gay, jamás se fijaría en ti"_, por lo que definitivamente los sentimientos hacia el me estaban afectando demasiado, sin embargo, quería que por alguna razón él conociera todo de mi.

Me levanté cuando la cabeza me dolía de tanto pensar en los diversos escenarios que habrían si le dijera a Edward que estaba enamorada de él, me duché y me puse un pantalón de yoga blanco con una playera strapless, que hacia juego con el pantalón y solo mis calcetines, salí para ver la mesa perfectamente puesta, sonreí al soñar como sería despertar todos los días sabiendo que mi príncipe estaría ahí conmigo, me acerqué hasta la cocina sigilosamente, el echo de no llevar mis tennis me ayudaban demasiado, Edward estaba mirando la tostadora con el ceño fruncido mientras pasaba una mano por su barbilla

- 10 dólares por tus pensamientos- dije sobresaltándolo, sonrió y sacudió su cabeza

- No creo que valgan tanto, no te preocupes, solo estaba pensando en… lo buenísimo que se ve Chace Crawford sin camisa- dijo guiñándome un ojo, últimamente salía mucho con esos comentarios poco masculinos, sonreí y le saqué la lengua

- Ja ja, muy gracioso Edward, aunque tienes razón… se ve muy sexy- dije sonriendo y cruzándome de brazos, me sonrió y la tostadora sonó haciendo saltar el pan, mi príncipe lo tomó y lo puso en un palto ovalado y alargado - ¿Te ayudo?- dije después de ver como llevaba la mantequilla en una mano, el plato en la otra y hacía malabares para que no se le cayera la mermelada que descansaba encima de la mantequilla

- Sería genial, no quiero que algo se rompa- dijo sonriendo y pasando por mi lado- si quieres puedes traer el jugo y las frutas que están en la encimera

- Claro- tomé lo que me dijo y lo seguí a la mesa, puse la cafetera y me senté frente a él que comía entusiasmadamente una tostada

- En serio tenía hambre- dijo mientras se limpiaba la comisura de los labios con la servilleta, no pude evitar reírme, parecía un niño pequeño, conversamos de cosas sin sentido durante el desayuno, hasta que hice la pregunta que me diría cuanto tiempo me quedaba

- Edward… ¿Cuándo te vas?- dije mirando mis manos, él se aclaró la garganta

- Wow, esta vez estás siendo mas sutil, por lo menos me estas preguntando cuando te dejare en paz- dijo levantando sus cejas, iba a responderle pero él me sonrió y me guiño el ojo ¡Me moría cuando hacia eso!- Esto… no lo sé, creo que en unas semanas más, aun queda tiempo ¿No?- dijo con el ceño fruncido como si estuviera recordando algo, o resolviendo un complicado problema matemático

- Mmm… ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?- dije mirándolo

- ¿Qué quieres saber?- dijo poniéndose serio mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo, suspiré y miré por la ventana, me sentía un poco tonta por lo que iba a preguntar

- Cuando… te vayas, ¿Me extrañaras?, ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?- no lo quise mirar a la cara, sabía que era ilógico, pero necesitaba saberlo, en vez de darme una respuesta se paró de su sitio y se acomodó a mi lado en la mesa, me envolvió en un cálido abrazo

- Tontita, primero que todo, obviamente te extrañaré, eres mi mejor amiga, hace tiempo que no me sentía tan bien en la compañía de alguien, y obviamente seguiremos siendo amigos, a menos que ya no me quieras ver- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y besando mi frente, sentía su respiración cepillando mi cabello, si no fuera tan cobarde bastaría con levantar un poco mi rostro y estampar mis labios con los suyos, pero no podía, no quería que saliera corriendo - ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo qué?- dije haciéndome la desentendida y sin mirarlo, sabía a que se refería y tenía miedo de lo que podía decir

- ¿Me extrañaras cuando me vaya?- dijo y pude intuir la duda en su voz, lo conocía tan bien que sabía que tenía una ceja alzada, me separé y lo miré a los ojos

- La verdad no lo creo- dije y vi como la mirada se le entristeció, bufé -¡Obvio que te extrañaré tonto!, eres una persona increíble y no creo que nunca conozca a alguien tan especial como tú- dije mirándolo de lleno a esas esmeraldas verdes que me hacían olvidar respirar, él tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo puso detrás de mi oreja, acarició mi mejilla

- Quisiera que el tiempo jugara a mi favor para conocerte más… ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de tu infancia?- dijo en un tono bajo, hice una mueca, en realidad nunca me gustaba mucho hablar de esas cosas, y al parecer el lo notó- Si no quieres no importa, lo entenderé

- No, no se trata de eso, lo que pasa es que me da un poco de… vergüenza- dije bajando la mirada, él me sonrió y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que tomaba mi barbilla y me hacía mirarlo

- Bella, ¿Qué es lo que te avergüenza?... quiero conocer todo de ti y que conozcas más de mí, hagamos un trato, cuéntame como eras de niña y yo te respondo lo que quieras, puesto que ya sabes todo de mi ¿si?- dijo sonriéndome, asentí no muy convencida, suspiré y cerré los ojos

- En realidad no hay mucho que contar, nací en Forks, mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía 5 años y me mude a Phoenix con mi madre, luego ella se casó con un hombre unos años menor que ella, por lo que decidí devolverme a Forks y vivir con mi papá cuando tenía 12, siempre fui muy torpe, tengo dos pies izquierdos, me encanta leer y escuchar música, mi primer novio y el único que he tenido fue Daniel, mi padre falleció hace 2 años en un operativo policial…- Edward me miró sorprendido

- ¿Tu padre era Charlie Swan?- dijo con el ceño fruncido, asentí- Wow, disculpa, es que cuando me fui a quedar a casa de mis tíos en primavera hace unos 4 años atrás, un día mi coche se descompuso y él me prestó ayuda, incluso me dijo que si…- se me quedó viendo y movió su cabeza- Olvídalo

- No, dime ¿Qué te dijo el loco de mi padre?- dije con una sonrisa, conocía bien a papá

- Me dijo que tenía una hija, y que si yo quería me la podía presentar- dijo un poco apenado, me sonrojé y suspiré

- Quizás ni me hubiera dado cuenta de que estabas, si fue en ese tiempo, yo aún estaba con Danny, y en serio no veía a los demás chicos- dije lamentándome internamente, aunque en realidad no estaba segura de mis palabras, él solo sonrió

- Bueno, tampoco creo haberte podido ofrecer más que ahora… ya sabes- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sonreí

- Eres un desperdicio de hombre- dije sacudiendo mi cabeza, las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlas, él me miró con los ojos como paltos- Perdón, eso fue inapropiado- dije desviando mi mirada

- No importa, en todo caso déjame decirte algo… si mis gustos fueran distintos, no dudes nunca de que me hubiera enamorado de ti- dijo mirando sus manos, lo miré incrédula, mi corazón latió erráticamente

- Edward, no digas esas cosas, eres muy guapo, pero creo que tus gustos son mejores- dije un tanto apenada por saber que jamás se fijaría en alguien tan simple como yo

- Si lo piensas es porque no me conoces, en serio eres la mujer ideal para cualquier hombre, yo moriría por estar a tu lado- dijo acariciando mi mejilla, cuanto soñé escuchar eso salir de sus labios, me sonrojé ¡de nuevo! y cerré los ojos ante su contacto, se sentía tan bien ese gesto

- Yo también moriría por estar junto a ti- dije aún con los ojos cerrados, sentí que dejó de respirar por lo que me apresuré a decir- en los momentos en que más necesitaste una amiga, por supuesto- dije como si fuera obvio, no podía ponerme en evidencia de esa manera, él dejó caer su mano

- Claro, como amigos… como los mejores amigos- dijo en tono bajo, sentí como si le hubiera dolido que dijera lo ultimo, como si le costara asimilar que lo nuestro jamás podría pasar de una amistad, decidí cambiar de tema

- Bueno, creo que ya conversamos de mi, ahora cuéntame un poco más de ti, ¿Cómo decidiste que la música era tu futuro?- dije tratando de sonar calmada, y que no notará como me temblaba la voz, comenzó a contarme el como, y cosas sobre su niñez, incluso como se sentaba a mirar en el parque a los chicos cuando trotaban y como más de una vez se quedo mirando a algún compañero en los vestidores de la escuela, seguimos conversando de cosas sin importancia sentados en el sofá, miré mi reloj y me di cuenta de que llevábamos aquí más de 3 horas, por lo que dejé que terminara y le sonreí

- Estamos tan bien conversando, que la hora pasó volando, recojamos las cosas y pensemos que haremos para el almuerzo, no quiero que luego te quejes de que te alimenté mal- dije poniéndome de pie, Edward me imitó y mientras lavamos las cosas del desayuno y hacíamos un poco de aseo al departamento, seguimos platicando un poco más, cuando todo quedó listo lo miré- ¿Qué quieres comer?

- Mmm… no lo sé, lo que hagas estará bien- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Yo mientras iré a darme una ducha y ordenaré un poco mi cuarto, si necesitas algo dímelo- asentí y el entró en su habitación, me dirigí a la cocina y abrí el refrigerador buscando que hacer para la comida, decidí hacer unos filetes de pollo con verduras salteadas, saqué todos los ingredientes necesarios y dejé que el pollo se friera mientras cortaba las verduras, me perdí en mis pensamientos, cuando Edward dijo que moriría por estar junto a mi ¿Lo diría en serio?, es que me resultaba imposible, primero por que obviamente no voy en sus cánones de gusto, y segundo porque aunque a él le gustaran las mujeres, seguro andaría con alguien como Tanya, ella era hermosa en serio, o alguien como Rose, yo no tenía que ofrecerle, a demás de ser simple a la vista de las personas, no tenía características como rasgos definidos o nariz perfecta, menos ojos de color y por descontado un cuerpo perfecto, por lo que sería ilógico que un adonis como él anduviera con alguien como yo

- Doy el triple de lo que me ofreciste en la mañana por tus pensamientos- la voz de Edward me sobresalto y luego sentí un dolor en mi mano

- ¡Mierda!- dije mientras de mi dedo comenzaba a salir sangre, sentí el olor y me maree al instante, era sensible con esos olores, Edward se acercó a mi lado

- Lo siento no sabía que te iba a asustar, déjame ver tu dedo- dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas, observó un minuto más mi dedo mientras yo lo miraba a él, de cerca me pude dar cuenta de que tenía un par de pecas en las mejillas y que olía espectacularmente bien, su cabello aún estaba húmedo producto de la ducha, él levantó su vista y de mis ojos pasó a mis labios y luego de nuevo a mis ojos, Dios, moría por acortar la distancia que había entre los dos, quería creer que él sentía lo mismo

- Edward- dije en un susurro, él se comenzó a acercar aún más y cerré los ojos, sentí su respiración dulce en mi rostro, y luego sus labios posándose en… mi frente

- Tranquila tontita, no es más que un rasguño, iré por un curita para vendarte el dedo, en seguida vuelvo- dijo y con eso salió a grandes pasos de la cocina, me quedé estática mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban silenciosamente por mis mejillas, era ilógico que algo así pasara , y quise golpearme por sacar conclusiones equivocadas.-

_**Bueno… ash! Casi, casi beso!... este Edward no?... En serio también me imaginé a Chace sin camisa…. =P**_

_**Mis linduras, no saben lo feliz que me puse al ver que el capitulo anterior les gustó… les dije ke cada capitulo se irá poniendo mas interesante, por lo que les propongo una cosa…**_

_**Saben ke generalmente actualizo los lunes verdad?... Pues el capitulo que viene es Buenisimo… x lo ke si completamos los 40 reviews… El sábado publikaré el capitulo que sigue… solo para que sepan, el que sigue es el principio del fin… veremos sufrir a Edward… asi ke depende de ustedes, si no… será hasta el Lunes, o kizas más… todo depende de que me dejen un comentario por mi capi….**_

_**Les dejo como siempre mis besos tipo Edward, y mis abrazos a lo Oso!**_

_**Se les kiere un monton, gracias x cada comentario, y por los Anonimos que también pasan, todos son importantes para mi…. **_

_****/Xapyta Cullen Masen/****_


	12. Chapter 12: La triste realidad

_Bueno, bueno… ok, la historia es totalmente mia, y Edward no se enoja knmigo x hacerlo sufrir un pokito, asi ke está cuidándome mientras les escribo… ¡Rekuerden ke el Viernes es el kumple de Rob!_

Capitulo 12: La triste realidad

EPOV

Un mes, exactamente un mes llevo en esta ciudad, no puedo creer como ha pasado de rápido el tiempo, más aún, no puedo creer que con cada día que pase ame con más intensidad a la chica que observo en este instante mientras miramos una película sentados en el sofá

- ¡Ay!, no puedo creer que él diera su vida por ella… eso ya no se ve en estos tiempos- dijo mi ángel mientras limpiaba una lagrima de su mejilla, sonreí

- Bella, solo tu puedes pensar que cosas así no pasan, yo daría mi vida por la persona que amo, no me importaría en lo absoluto- dije mirándola a los ojos, ella suspiró y se levantó del sofá, desde el día del accidente con su dedo que se portaba distinta conmigo, por un momento pensé en serio que quería que la besara, pero luego vi que tenía más cara de irse a desmayar por lo que mejor salí de ahí sin ponerme en evidencia, no quería arruinarlo todo, el celular de mi amiga sonó

- Es Alice- dijo rodando los ojos, yo ya sabía para que estaba llamando- Hola Alice… si, lo recuerdo… Me parece estupendo… si, le diré… Ok, nos vemos entonces, besos, bye- dijo y colgó me miró con cara de disculpa

- Ya dime que se le ocurrió ¿si?, ¿Dónde quiere que vayamos?- dije pasando una mano por mi cabello, Bella volvió a sentarse a mi lado

- No iremos a ninguna parte… ellos vendrán para acá, planean celebrar tu primer mes aquí a lo grande, aunque seremos los de siempre- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- Me parece razonable… ¿Tenemos que comprar algo o también correrá por cuenta de ellos?- dije pensando en que no teníamos muchas cosas para hacer un coctel, ella sonrió

- No te preocupes por eso, hace unos días ya compramos todo, así que solo piensa que te pondrás y dedícate a disfrutar, oh, por cierto… te tengo algo- dijo corriendo hacia su habitación, me quedé viendo el lugar por donde se fue hasta que la vi volver con las manos en su espalda- Sé que suena infantil, pero cierra los ojos- dijo mientras se sonrojaba

- Bella…- dije pensando que ella estaba bromeando, me miró con dagas en los ojos- ¿Es en serio?- no pude evitar reírme

- ¿Sabes? ya me arrepentí, creo que no te doy nada- dijo dándose la vuelta, me rendí

- Esta bien, esta bien… me rindo, mira- dije tapando mis ojos y quedándome quieto hasta que sentí que se sentó junto a mi, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a metros de distancia-¿Ya los puedo abrir?- dije nervioso, sentí su aliento en mi mejilla

- Feliz primer mes junto a mí- dijo quedamente en mi oído, sentí temblar todo mi cuerpo, solo esperaba que ella no lo notara, saqué lentamente las manos de mis ojos y Bella tenía dos cajas delante de mí, una más pequeña que la otra, sonreí al ver que ella estaba más impaciente que yo

- Bella, en serio no era necesario… ven acá- dije tirándola para abrazarla y besar su frente- Esto es mi mejor regalo, que estés junto a mi y que seas parte de mi vida- _no como yo quisiera, pero algo es algo_-como mi mejor amiga obvio- dije apresuradamente, sentí que ella suspiró en mi pecho, me sentía tan completo estando así con ella

- Gracias por lo que acabas de decir, y bueno si era necesario porque cuando llegaste no te di ningún regalo de bienvenida, en todo caso no es mucho, es solo algo que vi y pensé que te gustaría, pero anda, ábrelos- dijo haciéndome señas con las manos, nos separamos y me dispuse a abrir los regalos mientras ella mordía su labio, abrí primero la caja más grande y saqué una chaqueta de cuero negra Peroé, era sin duda lo más bello que había visto, y aunque muchas veces pensé comprarme una, sentía que no era de mi estilo, pero el simple hecho de que me la había regalado mi ángel hacia que para mi fuera perfecta, cual niño chiquito, me quité mi poleron y me puse la chaqueta encima de mi playera, me calzaba perfecta

- ¡Wow!, en serio es bellísima, gracias- dije besándole la mejilla, ella tenía la boca abierta y creo que murmuró algo como _"En serio Alice tiene razón, lo que se ponga le queda bien"_- ¿Dijiste algo?- enarqué una ceja

- N… no, te queda muy bien, que bueno, en todo caso, viene con el ticket de cambio por si quieres otra cosa- dijo apuntando la etiqueta que colgaba de la manga, negué con la cabeza

- En serio estas loca si crees que la cambiaría por algo más, es lo mejor que he recibido y prometo que la cuidare y la usaré con más frecuencia de la que imaginas- dije mirándola a los ojos, ella sonrió y sus ojos brillaron

- Bueno… abre el otro… aunque es más pequeño es igual de importante… a demás tiene un poco más de valor sentimental- dijo sonrojándose y mordiendo su labio, eso me aceleró el corazón y prácticamente rompí el envoltorio de mi otro regalo, simplemente me quedé asombrado, un hermoso cuaderno de cuero negro para escribir música se escondía bajo el envoltorio de papel, tenía mi nombre grabado en letras doradas en la parte inferior derecha, lo abrí al tiempo de ver como resbalaba algo de su interior, recogí la foto que cayó boca abajo al piso y la giré al tiempo de ver que éramos Bella y yo abrazados en el parque con una gran sonrisa en nuestros rostros, yo estaba detrás de ella abrazándola por los hombros mientras ella sostenía mis manos entre las suyas

- ¿Cuándo le pediste esta foto al joven que la tomó?- dije enarcando una ceja, si mal no recordaba esa tarde fuimos a conversar al parque porque no teníamos nada más que hacer, el chico dijo que tenía que tomar unas fotos para una exposición y nos preguntó si podíamos cooperar, no vimos nada de malo por lo que así nos hizo la instantánea

- Bueno… un par de días después de la foto, lo encontré en el supermercado y lo reconocí, le dije que te ibas en un mes y que quería que te llevaras un recuerdo de nosotros, entonces me pidió el mail y me la mandó, hice una copia para ambos, así que por eso decidí obsequiarte esa- dijo mientras se ruborizaba, le sonreí y volví a mirar la fotografía, sin duda el regalo era más valioso que cualquiera

- Muchas gracias Bells, en serio, el cuaderno está bellísimo, con el detallito del nombre y todo, pero esto- dije mostrándole la fotografía- es mejor que cualquier regalo que nadie me haya hecho jamás, porque es la prueba de que realmente estuviste en mi vida- dije con una sonrisa mientras por dentro se me oprimía el corazón, ella sonrió y sus ojos brillaron mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, me acerqué para limpiarla con el dorso de mi mano- No llores, no me gusta verte así, se supone que yo debería llorara, ¿Te molesto algo que dije?

- Es que yo… siento que he tenido demasiada suerte al haberte conocido, en serio eres una persona espectacular y espero que encuentres al que te valore y te ame como lo mereces- dijo y soltó un sollozo cargado con algo más que no supe descifrar, decidí hacerla sonreír

- Espero que sea como Orlando Bloom o… George Cloney, es lo mínimo que merezco- dije poniendo ambas manos en mi cintura, Bella sacudió su cabeza y sonrió, la abracé y besé su frente, no sé como no le quedaba un hueco donde la había besado tanto, pero por lo menos sabía que cada vez que alguien la besara en la frente me recordaría, así como yo la recordaría mientras tuviera memoria

- Bueno, basta de lagrimones, mejor empecemos a arreglar las cosas antes de que la pandilla llegue y nos pille todos desordenados… no quiero que Alice termine vistiéndome- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza mientras limpiaba su rostro, asentí y le regalé esa sonrisa que sabía le gustaba, levantamos los vasos de nuestro improvisado cine y nos pusimos a ordenar las cosas y dejar el departamento completamente listo.

Me di una ducha a eso de las 7 y me vestí de manera elegante pero casual, sentía que era demasiado lo que estaban haciendo por mi, jamás pensé que terminarían haciendo una celebración en mi nombre, tomé mi camisa blanca y mis jeans azules, me puse mis tennis y me perfumé, traté de ordenar un poco mi cabello pero fue tiempo perdido, tenía vida propia, salí de mi habitación, Bells aún tenia la puerta de la suya cerrada, por lo que imagine que aún estaba terminando de arreglarse, me senté en el sofá y prendí el televisor, me puse a pasar canales hasta que me aburrí y lo dejé en una película de vampiros, era sin duda lo más meloso que había visto alguna vez, pero estaba de moda, había oído hablar de ella, aunque encontraba absurdo que los vampiros brillasen y se alimentaran de animales, eso no asustaba a nadie, dejaba sin duda muy mal parados a los vampiros, así que me reí un instante mientras veía como el protagonista le contaba a la chica que se consideraban "vegetarianos", sacudí la cabeza y dejé de prestarle atención, en serio era ridículo, cerré los ojos e inmediatamente vino a mi mente que me quedaba exactamente un mes para decidir si me lanzaría y le contaría todo a mi ángel, o simplemente me acobardaría y dejaría todo tal cual está, pero con esta ultima opción aunque es la más segura por el momento, siempre me quedaría la duda de saber si ella alguna vez hubiera sentido algo por mi de saber que yo la amaba con toda mi alma, no sentí que la puerta de la habitación de mi amiga se había abierto hasta que ella se acercó a mi, abrí mis ojos

- Pensaba que te habías quedado dormido, ¿Me puedes ayudar con esto?- dijo mi ángel mientras tenía entre sus dedos una hermosa gargantilla, pero creo que hasta olvidé respirar cuando la vi con ese vestido azul oscuro, estaba sencilla y elegante, su cabello estaba totalmente liso y estaba tenuemente maquillada- Edward… ¿Puedes?- dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido, me aclaré la garganta y me puse de pie

- Claro… esto, déjame ver- dije mientras tomaba la cadena con manos temblorosas, ella se dio la vuelta dándome una vista privilegiada de su esbelto y pálido cuello, negaría si dijera que los pensamientos morbosos no vinieron a mi mente, sacudí la cabeza y pasé mis brazos por delante de ella para poder poner la gargantilla, se la abroché y descansé mis manos en sus hombros, la giré lentamente hasta que quedó frente a mi- ¿Te dije que te ves endemoniadamente hermosa esta noche con ese vestido?- dije mirando fijamente a sus ojos chocolate, ella se sonrojó y su respiración se detuvo

- Gr…gracias, supongo, tu… tú también estas- se aclaró la garganta- guapo- dijo mordiendo su labio, no saqué mis manos de su lugar, comencé a subir hasta su rostro, era ahora o nunca… si me pedía explicaciones, le contaría toda la verdad, ella cerró los ojos y sus labios se entreabrieron, podía sentir el calor emanar de sus mejillas, sin embargo seguí acercándome, su aliento me hacia cosquillas, olía a fresas como siempre, rocé mi nariz con la de ella y cerré mis ojos, podía sentir mi aliento mezclado con el suyo, estaba a punto de rozar sus labios, mi meta, mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho, me pregunte si ella lo podría oír, el timbre sonó haciendo que la soltara bruscamente y pusiera mis manos en mi espalda, ella me miró y bajó su rostro, seguramente el piso podría tener mejor cara que yo, respiré

- Yo... yo abro- dijo y se giró rápidamente, me quedé inmóvil, quería moverme o algo, pero simplemente era como si me hubieran dejado congelado en mi lugar y siguiera oyendo y viendo todo, entonces caí en la cuenta… ¿Qué demonios había estado a punto de hacer?, de estropearlo todo, eso era lo que habría sucedido, bendito timbre, pero… no podía quedarme aquí, ¿Con qué cara miraría a Bella ahora?, tenía que hacer algo, por lo que corrí a mi cuarto, tomé mi chaqueta de cuero nueva y mi billetera, las llaves de mi auto y salí, los chicos acababan de llegar, ni siquiera me molesté en buscar a mi ángel con la mirada, no quería explicarle nada ahora

- ¡Hey! ¿Dónde vas? Eres el festejado, ven aquí y dame un abrazo- dijo Alice acercándose a mí, la abracé por instinto pero mi mente estaba a kilómetros de ahí

- Yo… esto, olvidé comprar unas cosas, volveré en un momento, necesito salir a tomar aire- dije pasando por el lado de Alice, le di un beso en la mejilla a Rosalie y salí cerrando la puerta tras de mi, no alcance a llegar al ascensor cuando sentí pasos a mi espalda

-¡Edward, espera!- gritó Jasper, me paré y miré sobre mi hombro, solo venía él y Emmet, por lo que me relajé solo un poco - ¿Se puede saber donde vas?

- Chicos, necesito estar solo en serio, volveré, lo prometo… pero- no pude terminar, no podía mentirles

- Primito, te conozco, ahí dentro estaba pasando algo antes de que llegáramos ¿verdad?- dijo Emmet enarcando una ceja, Jasper lo miró y su rostro pasó a la sorpresa al ver que yo no respondía

- Casi… casi lo estropeo todo, yo… estuve a punto de besarla- dije agachando mi cabeza, me sentía en serio avergonzado

- ¡¿QUÉ?- dijeron ambos al unísono

- ¿Y por qué te vas?, dile la verdad no seas cobarde, ¡maldición!, afronta las cosas, deja de mentirle, deja de mentirte, así nunca serás feliz y- corté a Emmet con mi mano

- No, no le diré nada, es que no entienden… ¿y si no me perdona?, no, lo mejor es que salga, volveré, pero necesito que ella también aclare un poco su mente, no creo que sea normal que un amigo que es gay te diga lo linda que eres y menos que trate de besarte, así que para no hacerlo más complicado, por favor, vuelvan con ella y déjenme salir a dar una vuelta ¿si?, nos vemos- no esperé su respuesta, salí prácticamente corriendo de ahí sin rumbo fijo, cuando llegué a la salida, decidí ir a un bar, me subí al auto y manejé.

Cerca de 8 cervezas y 2 tequilas después mire mi reloj, iban a ser la una de la mañana, por lo que decidí que era buena hora para volver al departamento, con suerte no tendría que ver a Bella, así que salí del bar y me recargue en mi auto para que se me pasara un poco el mareo, me subí y conduje con cuidado, cuando llegué dejé mi auto aparcado y metí las llaves en mi chaqueta, iba entrando al edificio cuando sentí un brazo que me detuvo, casi me caigo cuando vi que Tania estaba tirando de mi

- Tanya en serio no tengo nada que hablar contigo, así que lamento que hayas tenido que venir- dije soltándome de su agarre, ella se puso delante de mi

- Edward, no vengo a discutir ni a hacer un escándalo, solo quiero… pedir disculpas, entendí que ya no es lo mismo y que no volveremos, pero por lo menos quiero irme con la sensación de que la próxima vez que nos encontremos, podamos saludarnos como dos buenos amigos, entendí que la amas a ella y en serio quiero que seas feliz- dijo con un suspiro, mi boca se abrió y mis cejas se levantaron en sorpresa, jamás pensé que me diría algo así

- Yo… bueno, no puedo prometerte nada, pero agradezco en serio que hayas venido hasta aquí para decirme esto- dije sonriendo tenuemente y pasando una mano por mi cabello, ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió, la vi salir del edificio y subí al ascensor con la mente aún en las palabras de Tanya, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y desde el pasillo vi que la puerta del departamento estaba abierta, no de par en par, pero si lo suficiente como para poder mirar dentro, recé para que Bella no estuviera despierta, sin embargo al abrirla un poco más, simplemente mi corazón se destrozó.

Apoyada contra la pared estaba Bella… besándose con Jacob, debieron de estar completamente concentrados en su acto de amor como para ni siquiera notar que tenían público, él la sujetaba de la cintura mientras ella tenía sus brazos en los hombros de él, quería llorar y gritarle a ese imbécil que ella era mía y que no la tocara, sin embargo, la triste realidad me golpeó, jamás podría hacer eso, porque a los ojos de Bella yo era solo el estúpido amigo gay… jamás podría reclamarla como mía, porque nunca lo sería, dejé de observar la escena y corrí al ascensor, necesitaba refrescarme, olvidarme de todo y matar este maldito sentimiento, cuando la puerta del ascensor se cerró, simplemente dejé que las lagrimas bañaran mi rostro, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir engañándome, ella nunca me querría como yo a ella, jamás sabría cuanto la amaba, pero por lo menos me quedaba el consuelo de saber que era feliz.

Salí del ascensor mientras sacaba las llaves de mi Volvo, levante mi vista para mirar a Tanya que estaba abrazándose a si misma en la acera, sus ojos se fijaron en los míos y se acercó

- Yo ya me iba, estoy esperando mi taxi… Oye, ¿Estas bien?- dijo mientras miraba en otra dirección

- No, nada esta bien… sácame de aquí, ya no quiero más- dije dándole las llaves de mi auto, ella solo asintió y las tomó, se que luego me arrepentiría, pero no me importaba, cerré los ojos y me sumí en un doloroso e intranquilo sueño.-

_**Owww… ke lamentable no?**_

_**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda y x eso estoy aqui, les dio pena Ed?... ¿Ke kreen ke pasará?... Uuuuyyy en serio el ke viene promete!... sip, para el próximo en serio traigan con ustedes la caja de pañuelos xk hasta yo lloré mientras lo escribia…**_

_**Mil gracias x los reviews… taaaan contenta como Alice, ya ven, me encantan sus opiniones…. Bueno… komo les enkanta taaaaaaanto el fic, y en serio kieren saber ke pasa…. Les propongo ke si me dejan mxisimos comentarios… subiré el super capi el Lunes… si no, será hasta mitad de semana… o sea si pasamos los 50… veremos ke pasa con Bella… les conviene…**_

_**Les dejo millones de besos, ire a ver si puedo consolar el pobre corazón de mi Edward… se me kuidan y gracias x seguir la historia…**_

_**Ow… casi lo olvido… tengo unos capis de una historia, pero no es Ed/Bella, si no Robsten… asi ke si quieren ke la publique, pues me dicen y ya, junto a su comentario x este super capi… me dicen si kieren historias Robsten o no…**_

_****/Xapyta Cullen- Masen/****_


	13. Chapter 13: Engaños al descubierto

_Bueno ya está… listos los pañuelitos?... Entoncs a leer!_

Capitulo 13: Engaños al descubierto

BPOV

Cuando las manos de Edward se posaron en mis mejillas, simplemente cerré los ojos, no podía creer que Dios hubiera escuchado mis plegarias y que en serio él me quisiera besar tanto como yo deseaba hacerlo, sentí su aliento a menta y la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, su nariz rozó la mía y me sentí en las nubes, no entendía que lo detenía, me daba lo mismo tener que dar explicaciones después… solo quería que sus dulces labios hicieran contacto con los míos, el sonido del timbre nos sobresaltó y fue como si me dejaran caer una cubeta de agua fría encima, ninguno dijo nada ni se movió de su lugar, miré el piso como si mis zapatos fueran demasiado interesantes en ese momento, mi compañero parecía de piedra, por lo que dije que yo abría y traté de recomponer mi rostro cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mis amigos

- ¡Bella¡- dijo Alice mientras besaba mi mejilla, entro seguida de Rose a quien abracé, Emmet que revolvió mi cabello cuando paso a modo de saludo y por ultimo Jasper que me besó la mejilla, cerré la puerta al tiempo que escuchaba a Alice

- ¡Hey! ¿Dónde vas? Eres el festejado, ven aquí y dame un abrazo- le decía a Edward mientras veía como traía su chaqueta en la mano, no me miró

- Yo… esto, olvidé comprar unas cosas, volveré en un momento, necesito salir a tomar aire- dijo pasando junto a Alice y dándole luego un beso en la mejilla a Rosalie, me sentí demasiado culpable, seguramente lo hice sentir incómodo, los chicos salieron tras él mientras las niñas me miraban fijamente

- Lo estropee… claramente me pasé- dije cerrando los ojos apoyándome contra la pared, Rose se acercó a mi y me arrastró hasta el sofá, puse la cabeza entre mis manos mientras lagrimas caían de mis ojos

- Trata de calmarte y explícanos como es eso de que te pasaste, no entendemos nada- dijo Alice mientras pasaba una mano por mis hombros, les conté la maravillosa tarde que pasamos con Edward, cuanto le gustaron sus regalos y todo eso, y les conté lo ocurrido solo minutos antes

- Y yo casi lo beso- dije aun con mi cabeza mirando el suelo

- No-puede-ser- dijo Rose con la voz cargada de sorpresa- ¿Y qué te lo ha impedido?- dijo con una sonrisa, levante mi rostro y fije mi mirada en la de ella, estuvo a punto de agregar algo más, pero Alice la cortó

- Rose… obviamente la paró el miedo de que Edward la rechace por ser gay- dijo Alice marcando la ultima palabra, Rosalie dijo "oh" y su rostro pareció comprender- ¿Tanto te gusta?

- No, no me gusta… estoy enamorada de él como una idiota- dije casi en un susurro- pero sé que jamás me verá de la manera en que yo deseo, siempre seré solo la buena amiga Bella, por lo que mejor déjenlo así- dije levantándome del sofá al tiempo que la puerta se abrió, mi corazón se detuvo un instante antes de que mis amigos cruzaran el umbral, por supuesto, _él_ no veía con ellos, nadie habló mas del tema, lo cual agradecí.

Alrededor de las 10, los chicos decidieron que mejor se irían, puesto que se dieron cuenta de que Edward no volvería pronto, cosa de la cual yo ya me había percatado desde el momento en el que él salió del departamento, los despedí dándoles las disculpas correspondientes, a lo que ellos me dijeron que simplemente no me preocupara, y las chicas me alentaron diciéndome que todo se arreglaría, no saben cuanto deseaba que fuera cierto, cerré la puerta y me dejé caer en el sofá mientras me quitaba los zapatos, decidí esperar a Edward para aclarar las cosas, estaba decidido, le diría la verdad y luego vería a ver que pasaba.

Cuando el reloj dio las 12 y media, decidí que quizás ya no volvería y por lo tanto, era mejor irme a dormir y ya vería mañana que le diría, me puse a limpiar el departamento y a guardar todo lo que no habíamos utilizado, estaba por irme a mi habitación cuando el timbre sonó, fruncí el ceño y me dirigí a abrir la puerta, la sorpresa se vio reflejada en mi rostro cuando vi a Jacob parado con las manos en sus bolsillos

- Jake… ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije en un tono más alto de lo que debería

- Hola Bella, ¿Estas sola?- dijo con tono nervioso, asentí y vi como meneaba su cabeza en negación, lo cual me dejó un poco perdida,-¿Puedo pasar?

- Si claro- dije saliendo de la entrada, él pasó y cerré la puerta, lo invité a sentarse en el sofá- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita a esta hora?- dije un poco nerviosa

- Esto… yo necesitaba hablar contigo, te ves muy linda ¿Tienes una cita?- dijo reparando en mi vestido, negué con la cabeza y le expliqué que había estado con los chicos en una especie de junta, se hizo un silencio incomodo, me aclaré la garganta

- ¿Quieres algo de beber?- dije dirigiéndome a la cocina, no era que Jacob no me cayera bien, pero en realidad no entendía su visita, no teníamos ningún tema pendiente, y no hablábamos mucho

- Si, gracias- dijo desde el living, saqué unas cervezas del refrigerador y las llevé, le dí una y me senté en el sofá frente a él

- Bueno… ¿De que querías hablar conmigo?- dije mirando la alfombra del departamento como si fuera algo demasiado interesante

- Yo me siento como un adolescente… pero, necesito decirte lo que siento si no me volveré loco- dijo y levanté mi cabeza mirando fijamente a sus ojos oscuros- Siempre me has gustado, desde que vivíamos en Forks que siento algo especial por ti que fue creciendo con el paso de los años, pensé que se me había pasado, pero cuando te vi de nuevo mi corazón comenzó a latir locamente, sé que no estás preparada para otra relación, pero te amo y estoy dispuesto a esperar lo que sea necesario para que estés junto a mi- dijo tan rápido, que si no hubiera estado concentrada en sus palabras, seguramente me habría perdido algo, sinceramente la vida no podía estarse ensañando conmigo de esta forma

- Jacob yo… no sé que decir- dije incomoda por la situación, él me sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza

- No quiero que digas nada, solo necesitaba que lo supieras, esperare lo que sea necesario- dijo con esperanza en su voz, sin embargo no sabía como decirle que estaba enamorada de otro

- No quiero que pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, yo… estoy enamorada de otra persona y… no puedo corresponderte, lo siento en serio- dije con un poco de vergüenza, y en serio rogué para que no me pidiera más detalles, iba a agregar algo más cuando su teléfono sonó, se disculpó y contesto con el ceño fruncido, fue cortante en sus palabras, cortó el móvil y miró la hora

- Wow, es realmente tarde…creo que lo mejor es que me vaya- dijo poniéndose de pie, lo imité y lo seguí a la salida, abrió la puerta y antes de salir se volvió hacia mi- Bella, en serio espero que puedas perdonarme- demasiado tarde entendí a que se refería, cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura y sentí la pared en mi espalda, quería alejarlo, pero mi mente voló pensando en que me encantaría que fueran otros los labios que me besaran, de forma instintiva puse los brazos en sus hombros, el beso era dulce y lleno de sentimiento, sin embargo sabía que no estaba bien, bajé mis manos a su pecho para separarlo sutilmente

- Jacob… lo siento, pero esto no está bien- dije con la respiración agitada, él me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo

- Después de esto, puedo morir tranquilo, créeme, todo me da lo mismo- dijo y luego salió, sacudí mi cabeza, no quería ni imaginar que hubiera pasado si Edward nos hubiera visto en esa situación tan incomoda, cerré los ojos pasando una mano por mi cabello, apagué las luces y me metí en mi cuarto, ni siquiera me importó acostarme con la ropa aún puesta, solo quería cerrar los ojos y olvidarme un poco de todo lo que me rodeaba, cerré los ojos pensando en que quizá mañana podría perder a Edward o tenerlo conmigo para siempre.

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mi intranquilo sueño, gruñí y tanteé hasta alcanzarlo, era un mensaje de texto

"_**¿Estas cansada del engaño?, ven a ver la realidad con tus propios ojos, te aseguro que te encantará poder sacarte la venda de los ojos, maneja hasta el centro comercial y luego dobla a tu izquierda… sigue el auto de Edward, él te llevara a la verdad" **_

¿Qué clase de broma era esta?, miré mi reloj, eran las ocho y treinta de la mañana, y era domingo, me levanté para probar que solo era una mala pitanza, salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí al de Edward, golpeé la puerta una, dos, tres veces, pero nada, entonces giré el picaporte y asome la cabeza, para comprobar que estaba todo intacto, la cama estaba hecha y no había ni rastros de desorden, mi estomago comenzó a doler… pero no debía ponerme nerviosa, seguramente esta era otra de sus jugarretas porque se sentía culpable y pensó que también lo estaría, corrí a mi habitación y me duché, me puse unos jeans y una blusa a cuadros celeste, mis converse negras y ni siquiera me molesté en maquillarme, solo tomé mis lentes de sol y mis llaves, junto con mi bolso, salí del edificio y salté dentro de mi auto, conduje por las calles con prisa, no entendía nada, pero quería asegurarme de que Edward estaba bien.

Cuando llegué a la calle que me habían señalado en el mensaje, me detuve en un disco pare, miré hacia los lados y vi el plateado vehículo aparcado frente a una linda casa, doblé y me estacioné justo detrás del mismo, bajé y toqué el timbre, nadie salió, me apoyé en la reja negra y esta se abrió… seguramente estaba mala, entré y camine hasta la entrada de la casa, toqué la puerta con los nudillos, al momento la puerta se abrió, el corazón se me encogió cuando apareció Tanya detrás de la misma, llevaba el pelo desordenado y… la camisa de Edward cubriendo su cuerpo de modelo, tragué pesado

- Bella, buenos días… que bueno que recibiste mi mensaje, pasa por favor- dijo mientras se quitaba de la puerta, entre vacilante, no entendía nada, el recibidor era amplio, ella cerró la puerta y suspiró

- Tanya, tu me mandaste el mensaje… ¿Dónde está Edward?- dije confundida

- Bella, Bella… verás, no te conozco demasiado, y en serio pienso que eres una buenísima muchacha, creo que podríamos haber sido buenas amigas… si no intentaras quitarme lo que me pertenece- entonces caí en la cuenta, seguramente Jacob le contó lo que pasó, me mordí el labio

- Si es por lo de Jacob… yo- pero su risita me interrumpió

-¿¡Por Jacob! No tontita, mira, sé que eres tan cercana a mi novio que la verdad me dieron celos, pero ahora que me haz dejado claro que tus intereses están en el moreno ese, en serio nada me da más gusto de que seas la primera en saber la noticia- dijo cambiando totalmente su ceño fruncido por una sonrisa sincera… o al menos eso me parecía

-¿Noticia?, ¿Qué noticia?- dije cruzándome de brazos, ¿novio?, en serio ya no entendía nada, ella iba a responderme cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, y mi corazón se destrozó

- Tanya, se acabó el agua caliente ¿Podrías…- Edward se quedó a mitad de frase cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, luego pasaron a recorrer a Tanya con la mirada y de nuevo a mi, entonces algo hizo ¡click! en mi cabeza, pero no, él _no_ podía haberme hecho esto

- Amor, ven, deja la ducha para después… ¿Te gustó la sorpresa?- dijo mientras tiraba de Edward y se colocaba bajo su brazo, él tenía la mandíbula desencajada y claramente los colores se habían ido de su hermoso rostro, me aclaré la garganta

- ¿Amor?, en serio ya me perdí- dije sacudiendo la cabeza y soltando una sonrisita, quería que alguien me dijera _¡Bella, es broma, caíste!_

- Bella, yo…- dijo Edward, pero Tanya lo calló poniendo una mano sobre su boca

- Deja que le explique yo- se volteó hacia mi- Bella, Edward y yo somos novios hace un par de años… pasamos por una crisis, pero ya está superado y hemos retomado nuestra relación, es por eso que vine a Phoenix… vine a buscarlo a él- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, mi estomago dolió como si me hubieran dado un golpe

- Ustedes… ustedes son ¿novios?- dije mientras trataba de seguir respirando, Tanya sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, miré a Edward- P-pero tú…- no pude terminar la frase, la risa de Tanya me cortó

- ¿En serio te tragaste el cuento de que es gay?, ¡Ay, por favor!, Bella ¿en serio creíste que un hombre tan guapo como él era Gay?- dijo enarcando una ceja- No seas tontita por favor- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza, luché contra las traicioneras lagrimas, Edward bajó su rostro, ¡cobarde!, ni siquiera me daba la cara, me reí logrando llamar su atención

- Que tonta ¿verdad?- dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos, pestañee para que las lagrimas no me traicionaran ahora, ya había sido suficiente- bueno, entonces no me queda mas que felicitarlos, espero en serio que sean muy felices, yo… tengo que irme ahora porque tengo otras cosas que hacer y… les deseo lo mejor- dije dándome la vuelta y caminando hacia la salida, no quería estar ni un minuto más cerca de ese mentiroso, antes de salir me giré y puse un dedo en mi barbilla haciendo como que pensaba- Por cierto, como ya todo se solucionó entre ustedes y ya son novios de nuevo, supongo que te vendrás a vivir aquí con ella ¿Verdad?- inquirí enarcando una ceja, no lo dejé contestar- es para que coordinemos la mudanza, que estén bien- dije cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas, comencé a caminar hacia mi auto cuando sentí un brazo atrapar mi muñeca, me giré y lo vi

- Bella, déjame explicarte ¿si?- dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, aún venía con el torso desnudo, pero ni siquiera me importó

- No quiero que me expliques nada, y suéltame- dije entre dientes mientras sacudía mi muñeca que el soltó al instante- confié en ti, te abrí mi corazón y lo arruinaste, ¿Cuándo se supone que me dirías la verdad?, o no ya sé, ibas a esperar que me enterara fortuitamente para que el daño no fuera tan grande y planearas mejor tu coartada ¿verdad?

- Bella yo no quise hacerte daño… ere importante para mi, yo te q-

- No te atrevas a decirme que me quieres, por favor, y si, me hiciste demasiado daño, pero no importa, ya comprendí que lo único que te importa eres tu mismo, ¿Por qué jugaste así conmigo?, te lo di todo, te abri las puertas de mi casa y mi corazón, me prometiste que siempre serías sincero conmigo, te conté mi vida… ¿te divertiste?... no sé cual era tu propósito, pero solo para que sepas y no te confundas luego, te odio, te aborresco y jamás, escuchame muy bien, nunca quisiera haberte conocido, y por cierto, no te llames mi amigo-él iba a decir algo más pero no lo dejé continuar- ¡Ah! casi lo olvido, por favor avísame cuando vayas a sacar tus cosas de mi departamento, no quiero estar ahí, me das asco- dije haciendo una mueca desdeñosa y mirándolo de pies a cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su boca se abrió ligeramente, supe que le dolió que le dijera eso, y casi me devuelvo y lo abrazo, pero no podía, mi dolor por la mentira era más grande, salí corriendo de ahí hasta mi auto, subí y cerré la puerta con seguro cuando vi por el espejo que Edward venía en mi dirección, salí rápidamente de ahí y dejé que las lagrimas corrieran libres por mis mejillas, no podía creer que me pasara esto, maldije en mi fuero interno, esto me pasa por ser una maldita traidora con el recuerdo de mi novio, por eso me mandaba este tipo de castigos, necesitaba tanto a mis amigos, miré mi celular, eran las 9:30 de la mañana probé suerte llamando a Alice, me contestó al tercer timbrazo

- ¡Bella!, estábamos conectadas, te iba a llamar para invitarte a tomar desayuno con los chicos, ¿Paso por ti?- dijo con su tono alegre

-A-lice, no sabes cuanto los necesito ahora, ¿Dónde los veo?- dije entre sollozos

- ¿Qué pasó?, trata de calmarte ¿si?- dijo con tono más preocupado- Te estaremos esperando en el café Platón, ¿Te molesta que estemos todos o prefieres hablar con nosotras?- dijo en tono más bajo

- ¡No!, no, prefiero que estén todos, así les cuento de una vez, nos vemos ahí, besos- dije cortando la comunicación, quería soltar todo una sola vez y tenerlos a todos conmigo.

20 minutos después estaba estacionándome en el café, vi a los chicos que reían, me sentí mal por descomponer su mañana, en cuanto me vieron bajar del auto, Alice corrió a mi encuentro y me abrazó, me guió hasta donde estaba el resto y me sentó en una silla

- Bella ¿Qué pasó?, por favor dinos lago- dijo Jasper mientras tomaba una de mis manos, traté de calmar un poco mi respiración y los sollozos

- Yo… me acabo de enterar de que Edward… no es gay- dije mientras las lagrimas volvían a correr por mis mejillas, Alice me miró con los ojos como platos mientras los demás se miraban entre ellos mismos

- A ver, ¿Cómo que te enteraste de que Edward no es gay?, eso… eso es imposible- dijo Rose mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, les conté todo lo acontecido, desde el mensaje de texto hasta las claras palabras de Tanya, sus caras no tenían precio, tapé mi cara con mis manos tratando de callar un poco los sollozos y tratando de creer que todo fuera una pesadilla, estaba todo en silencio hasta que escuche a Emmet murmurar _"Se lo dije, le dije que se enteraría"_, levanté mi rostro al tiempo que Rose le hacia un gesto de que se callara y Jasper junto a Alice lo asesinaban con la mirada, mi estomago dolió

- Ustedes... ¿Ustedes sabían?, ¡Y no me dijeron nada!- dije un poco más histérica, me intenté parar, pero Jasper me sostuvo de los hombros

- Bella, nosotros…- no lo dejé terminar, cerré los ojos

- Díganme solo si sabían que él era novio de Tanya y que jamás le gustaron los hombres, por favor- dije entre dientes y aún con los ojos cerrados, nadie dijo nada, solté una risa nerviosa al tiempo que los miraba a todos- No lo puedo creer- dije más para mi misma

- Bella deja que te expliquemos ¿si?- dijo Alice con lágrimas en los ojos, la ira me inundó

- ¿Explicarme?, explicarme… ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ME VAN A EXPLICAR! , ¿Cuánto les gustó reírse de mí?, ¿se divirtieron?- dije parándome de la mesa y tomando mi bolso, Emmet tomó mi muñeca, lo fulminé con la mirada- Suéltame Emmet, en serio si un poco de compasión sientes por mi, déjame- dije, él me miró con tristeza al tiempo que soltó su agarre en mi extremidad, comencé a caminar pero Alice se puso delante de mi

- No, no te vas a ir, deja que te expliquemos, no es como piensas- dijo mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

- ¡Ah no!, pues ilumíname Alice, porque en serio a mi me quedó más que claro, que bueno que se divirtieron, porque hasta aquí les duró, pensé que eran mis amigos, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo tonta que fui, no quiero volver a verte- me giré hacia los demás- a ninguno de ustedes, los odio con mi alma entera- dije y salí corriendo hacia mi auto, cerré la puerta y puse las llaves en el contacto, levanté la cabeza para salir de ahí, pero Rosalie estaba frente a mi, abrí la ventana y saqué mi cabeza por la misma

- ¡Rosalie Hale!, sal de ahí si no quieres que te pase el auto por encima- dije con furia, ella me miró apenada

- Bella, en serio lo sentimos, no quisimos dañarte- dijo mientras sus manos se apoyaban en el capó del auto, cerré los ojos para no hacer algo de lo que después estaba segura me arrepentiría

- Rosalie, por favor sal de ahí, en serio deja que me vaya, ¿Qué mas quieren?, ¿no crees que ya me dañaron bastante como para venir a hacerse mis amigos ahora?- dije mientras trataba de controlar mi voz producto del nudo que tenia en la garganta

-Es que ese es el punto, no te dijimos nada porque somos tus amigos y porque te queremos- negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía

- No Rose, eso fue lo que más me quedó claro con lo que ha sucedido, que estoy completamente sola en este mundo, que jamás fueron mis amigos, que estuvieron conmigo todo este tiempo solo por lastima, que la única persona que me quería y me valoraba ya no está conmigo- dije y me acomodé nuevamente en el asiento, encendí el motor y al parecer eso la hizo reaccionar, pues se movió a un costado del aparcamiento, así que salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude rumbo a mi departamento.

Cuando llegué frente a la puerta, apoyé mi oído en la misma para ver si se escuchaba movimiento dentro, pero no se escuchaba nada, abrí lentamente la puerta y metí mi cabeza, no había señas de Edward por ningún lado, así que entré y corrí a mi habitación, tomé mi maleta y mi mochila y comencé a meter ropa dentro, no tenía claro donde me iría por lo que, metí ropa tanto ligera como gruesa, llamé a la agencia de viajes, al rato tuve todo listo por lo que bajé y tomé un taxi hasta el aeropuerto.

Una hora más tarde me estaba acomodando en mi asiento ya dentro del avión, sabía que era una cobarde por no quedarme y afrontar las cosas, pero estaba tan herida que solo necesitaba salir de la pesadilla para poder hacer que mi corazón no sangrara tanto por las nuevas heridas que tenía, debía olvidarme de las mentiras de los que alguna vez dijeron ser mis amigos, pero por sobre todo, esperaba que pudiera olvidarme del más importante de todos ellos, del que le dio esperanzas a mi vida para luego destruirlas sin ningún tacto, para poder olvidarme del maldito día en el que me enamoré de él, de Edward Cullen.

_**Ow… en serio pobre Bells… ya me dio pena de nuevo!... ok… la verdad ha salido a la luz!... ¡Edward, por dios…¿Qué hiciste?... Mmmm…. Yo lo sé XD**_

_**Bueno, esta semana estoy complikada para actualizar más seguido, asi ke komo ven el capi es bien largo… x ahí, el miércoles si veo que me dejaron mxos comentarios… pues en una de esas les actualizo… miiones de gracias x toooodos sus comentarios, en serio me gusta que se expresen…**_

_**Mmmm… ok, entoncs, este capi va para Mari Gomez… xk es mi psikika favorita… mi niña che! En serio te adoro XD…. Y para todos los demás, tanto para las demás escritoras como para los anónimos… en serio los kiero demasiado por ayudarme a construir esta historia…**_

_**Les dejo millones de besos… mmm… tipo Edward… aunque no lo merezka =/ y los abrazos tipo Emmett aunque es un bocón!... mmm, de todas maneras los kiero XD**_

_**Denle al botón!...**_

_****/Xapyta Cullen Masen/****_


	14. Chapter 14: Dolor y pérdida

Capitulo 14: Dolor y Pérdida

EPOV

Cuando desperté, la cabeza me dolía horrores, me sentí desorientado y la luz que entraba por la ventana me hería los ojos, me senté en la desconocida cama y tardé unos minutos en orientarme donde estaba, claro, la casa de Tanya, las imágenes de anoche vinieron a mi mente, Bella besándose con ese tipo, aquel que le había enseñado a amar de nuevo, mi corazón dolía demasiado, incluso más que cuando sucedió lo de Tanya, era como saber y reafirmar que el amor no estaba echo para mi, unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis dolorosos pensamientos

- Pasa- dije sabiendo quien era, Tanya asomo su cabeza por la puerta

- Buenos días Edward ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo mientras entraba y se sentaba junto a mi cama

- Un poco mejor, pero me duele demasiado la cabeza- dije frotando mis sienes con mis dedos, ella sacudió su cabeza

- Sabes que lo de tomar no se te da bien, y no es lo mejor para pasar los problemas, preparé desayuno, ¿Vamos o prefieres darte una ducha primero?- dijo con una sonrisa

- Prefiero darme una ducha si no te molesta, luego desayuno, debo irme temprano, no quiero que los chicos se preocupen por mi- dije mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello, ella suspiró y miró por la ventana – Tanya… ¿Por qué haces esto?- me miró con el ceño fruncido- me refiero a… que te portaste como una amiga en serio, me escuchaste y me aconsejaste, nunca espere un gesto así de tu parte- dije con una mirada de disculpa, ella solo sonrió

- Edward… quizá en algún momento lo entiendas, prefiero tenerte por lo menos de amigo que de nada en mi vida… eso es para que sepas y recuerdes que yo siempre gano- dijo enarcando una ceja, sus ojos brillaron con maldad cuando dijo lo ultimo, pero lo dejé pasar- Ahora, ve a darte una ducha mientras plancho un poco tu camisa y arreglo un poco la ropa, anda- dijo golpeando mi rodilla, me paré y fui hasta el baño solo con mis bóxers puestos, tomé mis pantalones y me fui al cuarto de baño, el agua caliente ayudó a que relajara mis tensos músculos y mi dolor de cabeza, sentí que la temperatura del agua descendió y me di cuenta de que el gas seguramente se había acabado, por lo que luego de ponerme mis jeans, abrí la puerta para decirle a Tanya que solucionara el problema del gas, asome mi cabeza

- Tanya, se acabó el agua caliente ¿Podrías…- no pude seguir cuando vi la escena que tenía frente a mi, en serio esto no podía estar pasando, Tanya traía puesta solo mi camisa, pero eso no fue lo peor, si no que a su lado estaba Bella, su mirada me dejó helado, tenía sorpresa en su rostro y un poco de confusión, entonces como si pudiera estar dentro de su mente, supe que había descubierto toda la mentira, Tanya me atrajo a su lado, mi ángel en serio estaba confundida, quise explicarle pero Tanya me calló poniendo una mano en mi boca con gesto cariñoso, me sentía ausente, como mirando la escena desde fuera, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, ni siquiera estaba pendiente de Tanya, solo la miraba a _ella_, cuando Tanya le contó que habíamos sido novios y que habíamos tenido un "problemita", pero que ya estaba todo arreglado y que seguíamos con nuestro noviazgo, quise golpearla, pero ¿Qué derecho tenía?, si, ella estaba haciéndolo a conciencia sabiendo que esto destruiría toda la relación que había entre Bella y yo, pero al fin y al cabo era la verdad, mi niña no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, me acobardé y desvié mi vista cuando Tanya confirmó que no era gay, la risa de Bella hizo que la mirara

- Que tonta ¿verdad?- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, estaba seguro de que estaba luchando con las lagrimas puesto que pestañaba con rapidez, respiró y nos dio una sonrisa- bueno, entonces no me queda mas que felicitarlos, espero en serio que sean muy felices, yo… tengo que irme ahora porque tengo otras cosas que hacer y… les deseo lo mejor- dijo dándose la vuelta y tomando la manilla de la puerta, me deshice del abrazo de Tanya y la fulminé con la mirada, pero mi ángel se dio la vuelta- Por cierto, como ya todo se soluciono entre ustedes y ya son novios de nuevo, supongo que te vendrás a vivir aquí con ella ¿Verdad?- dijo con tono irónico, no me dejo responder- es para que coordinemos la mudanza, que estén bien- dijo cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, apunté a Tanya con un dedo a modo de advertencia y salí tras de mi ángel, la tomé por la muñeca y la hice girarse

- Bella, déjame explicarte ¿si?- pasé una mano por mi cabello nervioso, necesitaba que lo hiciera

- No quiero que me expliques nada, y suéltame- sacudió su brazo y la solté, su voz sonaba quebrada - confié en ti, te abrí mi corazón y lo arruinaste, ¿Cuándo se supone que me dirías la verdad?, o no ya sé, ibas a esperar que me enterara fortuitamente para que el daño no fuera tan grande y planearas mejor tu coartada ¿verdad?

- Bella yo no quise hacerte daño… ere importante para mi, yo te q-

- No te atrevas a decirme que me quieres, por favor, y si, me hiciste demasiado daño, pero no importa, ya comprendí que lo único que te importa eres tu mismo, ¿Por qué jugaste así conmigo?, te lo di todo, te abri las puertas de mi casa y mi corazón, me prometiste que siempre serías sincero conmigo, te conté mi vida… ¿te divertiste?... no sé cual era tu propósito, pero solo para que sepas y no te confundas luego, te odio, te aborresco y jamás, escuchame muy bien, nunca quisiera haberte conocido, y por cierto, no te llames mi amigo- sus palabras dolían como un fierro caliente en el corazón, no alcance a defenderme, me siguió atacando- ¡Ah! casi lo olvido, por favor avísame cuando vayas a sacar tus cosas de mi departamento, no quiero estar ahí, me das asco- hizo una mueca desdeñosa en mi dirección y me miró de pies a cabeza como si en verdad le diera… asco, mis ojos y mi boca se abrieron a causa de la sorpresa, había tanto odio en su mirada, me quedé unos minutos estático, me merecía cada una de sus palabras, pero haría que me escuchara aunque fuera lo ultimo que lograse, salí corriendo de la casa para ver justo el momento en que Bella salía a toda velocidad en su auto, me devolví a buscar mis zapatillas y las llaves de mi auto… y por supuesto a tener unas palabritas con Tanya.

Entré a la casa como alma que lleva el diablo, fui directo al cuarto, me puse los calcetines y los tennis, busqué mi camisa y entonces recordé donde estaba, tomé mi chaqueta, mi cartera y mis llaves y salí, Tanya estaba sentada en el sofá como si nada hubiera pasado

- ¡¿Me puedes explicar por qué hiciste todo esto?- dije poniendo una mano en mi sien, no le encontraba lógica

- Edward, te dije que yo nunca perdía, ella es muy poca cosa para ti y era hora de que alguien le reventara su burbuja de fantasía, ya que tú no lo hiciste, te hice un favor- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y poniéndose de pie

- No te me acerques, me das asco, en serio no sé en que momento de mi estúpida vida pude haberme relacionado y proyectado con alguien como tú, eres la peor persona que he conocido- dije con los dientes y los puños apretados- No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi y menos a ella, si no, te juro que olvidaré que eres… mujer, porque para dama no te alcanza, y te romperé la boca a golpes- dije saliendo de ahí, ella me siguió

- Edward, entiende que ella no me llega ni a los talones, jamás encontraras a alguien como yo- dijo con aires de grandeza, definitivamente creía que ser como ella era una bendición

- Tienes razón, Bella no te llega ni a los talones, ella es muchísimo mejor que tú, jamás podrás ser lo que es ella, y ruego a Dios porque no haya más mujeres como tú en este mundo, y si las hay, espero no tener que cruzarme con ninguna- dije con aire despectivo, ella se paralizó y las lagrimas de cocodrilo hicieron acto de presencia, me subí a mi auto, ella golpeó mi ventana, la baje con aire cansado

- ¿No quieres tu camisa amor?- dijo entre sollozos, pero claramente tratando de seducirme, negué con la cabeza y bufé

- No Tanya, ya no la quiero, me daría asco ponérmela sabiendo que la haz llevado puesta, quédatela y haz lo que quieras, enmárcala, cuélgala, quémala, en serio me da igual, solo no me molestes más, adiós- dije poniéndome mis lentes y arrancando mi auto, solo pensaba en encontrar a Bella y poder disculparme una vez más, con lo demás lidiaría después.

Llegué al departamento una hora más tarde, ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de esperar el ascensor, subí las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar al piso, corrí por el pasillo y abrí la puerta con impaciencia, vi su auto abajo por lo que ella debía estar aquí, me fui directo a su habitación, pero estaba vacía, la llamé pensando que quizá estaba en el baño, pero no obtuve respuesta, volví a su habitación, la esperaría si era necesario, me senté en su cama y abracé su almohada, olía a fresas y algo más, como ella, aspiré su perfume con los ojos cerrados llenando mis pulmones con su aroma, abrí mis ojos y me fijé en su closet, estaba abierto y faltaban varias de sus ropas, en su cama había un poco más y de sus cajones se veían las mangas de algunas playeras, entonces caí en la cuenta de lo evidente: Bella se había ido.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve en la misma posición, el timbre sonó sacándome de mi inmovilidad, entonces me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, sequé mis lagrimas con la esperanza de que fuera ella y corrí a abrir la puerta, pero mi esperanza quedó reducida a nada cuando vi que eran los chicos

- Pasen- dije haciendo señas para que continuaran pero sin mirarlos, hicieron su entrada uno tras otro, se acomodaron en los sillones y caminé hasta quedar frente a ellos, no sabía que decirles, pero claramente por sus miradas esperaban que fuera el primero en romper el tenso silencio

- Chicos yo…- no me dejaron terminar cuando Emmet ya me tenía agarrado de mi playera- la cual de echo no recuerdo haberme puesto- y me tiró contra la pared

- Mira Edward, si a Bella le pasa algo o vuelve a caer en la depresión que pasó hace tiempo por tus calenturas y tu estupidez, te juro que te romperé todo ese rostro bonito que tienes- dijo con los dientes apretados, Jasper puso una mano en su hombro

- Emmet, suéltalo… ya no vale la pena, en realidad todos tenemos culpa en esto- Emmet iba a agregar algo pero Jazz le hizo una seña para que esperara- Edward solo aún está enamorado y no lo culpo, y bueno, él no nos obligó a que le mintiéramos a Bella, por lo que mejor sentémonos y hablemos del tema ¿si?- dijo con el tono más tranquilo que pudo usar, aunque sabía que estaba muy dolido, Emmet me soltó y volvió a su lugar, mi primo clavó sus ojos en mi mientras abrazaba a Alice- Bien, ¿tienes algo que decirnos?- asentí

- Primero que todo quiero que me escuchen ¿si?- esperé su reacción, Rosalie rodó sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos, Emmet me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, Alice se encogió de hombros y Jasper asintió, suspiré- lo que sucedió fue…- les conté todo, porque me fui con Tanya y que estaban en serio locos si pensaban que regresaría con ella, me miraron con un poco de compasión, eso me alivió, por lo menos habían creído en mi- entonces ella planeó todo, y yo como idiota caí, lo peor es que Bella lo creyó todo y ni siquiera me escucho- dije con lagrimas en los ojos, nadie decía nada, entonces Alice se paró y corrió a abrazarme

- Te creo, sé que no mentirías con algo así y en serio sentimos haberte juzgado sin haber escuchado antes- dijo sollozando contra mi pecho, acaricié su espalda y sonreí, sabía que ella me creería

- Lo que no entiendo es… ¿por qué te fuiste con Tanya cuando viste a Bella con Jacob?, pensé que eran amigos- dijo Rose con su ceño fruncido, Alice me miró también, miré a Jasper y él asintió, miré hacia el techo mientras soltaba un suspiro

- Yo me fui porque… estoy enamorado de Bella- dije en un susurro, los miré uno por uno, había desde sonrisas hasta bocas abiertas- ¿No dirán nada?- dije con el ceño fruncido

- Yo… no nos estas mintiendo ¿Verdad?- dijo Rosalie mientras pasaba las manos por su rostro, negué con la cabeza e hice una mueca, Jasper me miró como esperando a que agregara algo más

- No chicos, no es broma, me enamoré de ella a penas la vi, pero no me di cuenta hasta después de unas semanas, pero ella no lo sabe y les pido por favor que si nuestra amistad llega a sobrevivir a esto, no le digan nada, sé que jamás me corresponderá y no podría vivir con su rechazo en mi corazón- dije acercándome más donde ellos estaban

- Por supuesto que no lo sabe, pero- Rose iba a decir algo más pero Alice la calló y luego me miró

- Bien, entonces a ver si entendí, te fuiste con Tanya porque pensaste que Jacob estaba con Bella, de la cual estás enamorado desde hace un tiempo, pero resulta que cuando Tanya soltó todo su veneno frente a Bella, tú no fuiste capaz de hacer nada, ni siquiera de desmentirlo- dijo Alice mirándome, asentí en la ultima parte con vergüenza, ella sonrió- yo jamás me equivoco, si en serio debería ser una psíquica, aunque en serio hay solo una cosa que no me calza ¿Por qué no le has dicho nada a Bella?, es decir, creo que debería ser ella la que decida si te rechaza o te acepta, no tú decidir por ella, me parece lo lógico ¿no amor?- dijo lo ultimo mirando a Jasper, a la vez que Emm y Rose asentían al igual que mi otro primo, suspiré

- Alice, si no le dije nada es porque Bella está enamorada de un chico, y al parecer va en serio, por lo que pude ver y deducir, se trata de Jacob, y es correspondida, así que si ella tiene su final feliz, yo estaré bien y conservaré su amistad- _si me perdona_ agregue para mi- eso es lo más importante, ya me acostumbre a la idea de que para ella siempre seré solo un amigo más y que en realidad pierdo mi tiempo diciéndole lo que siento, es por lo que digo que no quiero escuchar como me rechaza, prefiero que no pase nada y que las cosas se queden como están entre nosotros-tomé el peso de mis palabras, en realidad lo mejor era dejar todo como estaba- será mejor que llame a la agencia para volver a Londres, ya no tiene sentido estar aquí, a demás, el departamento es de ella y no es justo que se haya ido Dios sabe donde y yo me quede aquí, así que- dije encogiéndome de hombros, me di la vuelta pero Alice me detuvo

- No te atrevas a dar un paso más y comienza desde el principio-me dijo haciéndome frente, aunque me llegaba casi al estomago, me dio miedo su mirada- ¿Cómo que Bella se fue?, y tu- dijo apuntándome- tú no te mueves de aquí ¿entendido?- asentí y me senté en el sofá junto a los demás y les dije que Bella claramente se había ido a algún lado por la falta de su ropa en el cuarto

- Bien, ahora debemos pensar donde pudo haber ido Bella- dijo Jasper poniendo un dedo en su mentón, copiamos su acción y mirando en diferentes puntos nos pusimos a pensar

- ¡Ya sé!- dijo Emmet tan emocionado que nos hizo saltar, lo miramos expectantes- ¿Por qué no pedimos algo para comer?, no se me ocurre nada- dijo rascando su cabeza, la verdad no pude evitar reírme, sobre todo cuando Rose le dio un golpe en la cabeza, pero en realidad tenía razón, estábamos con hambre y tan preocupados por Bella que ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta de la hora que era, iban pasando de las 4 de la tarde, así que le hicimos caso a Emmet y pedimos unas pizzas, las cuales llegaron en menos del tiempo esperado, seguimos conversando un poco más y descartando posibilidades de el lugar donde se podía encontrar Bella, estábamos perdiendo todas esperanzas cuando el celular de Emmet sonó haciéndonos saltar a todos producto del silencio que había en el departamento

- Hey, es mamá- dijo emocionado antes de llevarse el aparato plateado a su oído, escuchamos sin mucha importancia la primera parte de la conversación, pero cuando de pronto mi grandulón primo se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro nos comenzamos a preocupar

-…Pero ¿está bien?- nos miramos entre nosotros, algo malo estaba pasando- Si, pero por favor, no le digas que hablaste conmigo, veré que puedo hacer y no permitas que se mueva de ahí ¿si?, nos tendrán de visita por allá… sí, no te preocupes, besos te quiero, mándale saludos a papá de parte de todos, adiós- colgó y nos miró sonriente, nos miramos entre nosotros, no entendíamos nada

- Emmet, ¿Puedes decirnos que diablos pasa?- dijo Jasper poniéndose de pie, lo imitamos y esperamos, finalmente Emmet sonrió y abrió sus brazos

- Familia… ¡Nos vamos a Forks!- dijo con una sonrisa, fruncí mi ceño, Alice saltó y dio aplausos, miré a Rose pero ella solo se encogió de hombros

- No entiendo, ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ir a Forks ahora?, escucha, necesito encontrar a Bella y…- pero de repente todo hizo _click_ en mi cabeza, abrí mis ojos en sorpresa y sonreí- ¿Está ella allá?- todos me miraron y luego se giraron a Emmet mientras él asentía con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, luego fue todo un caos

- Bien, debemos pensar y actuar con rapidez, Jasper y Emmet ayuden a Edward con su equipaje, Rose y yo iremos a hacer la reserva de los pasajes y a buscar un poco de ropa a nuestras casas, nos encontraremos en el aeropuerto en cuanto confirmemos la hora de salida ¿si?- dijo Alice mientras tomaba su bolso y salía como demonio del departamento junto a Rosalie, los chicos me ayudaron y cuando tuvimos la confirmación de las chicas, nos fuimos en mi auto hasta el aeropuerto, una vez echo todos los tramites de Policía Internacional y el resto, esperamos en la sala de embarque a que fuera nuestro turno, mientras estábamos sentados, Alice se acerco y se arrodilló delante de mi

-Todo esto se resolverá, seremos todos felices y volveremos a casa siendo más amigos que nunca, y con nuestra ayuda, tendrás una hermosa novia- sonreí imaginando esto ultimo

- Alice, en serio gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo y diciendo, pero para que vuelva con novia, ella debe sentir lo mismo que yo y en serio dudo que eso suceda, pero gracias de todos modos- dije pellizcando su mejilla en gesto juguetón, ella sonrió

- Créeme que estás equivocado, debes decirle lo que sientes y dejar que ella tome la decisión, no debes darte por vencido tan fácil- dijo frunciendo su ceño, le sonreí y suspiré

- Solo te diré una cosa, si cuando tenga la oportunidad de estar junto a ella, no quiere escucharme, tomaré el primer avión a Londres y la dejaré en paz, no la obligaré a nada ¿Está claro?- dije apuntándola con un dedo y con mi ceja levantada, ella me miró un minuto y luego sonrió

- Ya veremos- dijo con tono pensativo, justo en ese momento nos llamaron a abordar nuestro avión, una vez ubicados en nuestros asientos, todo lo que abordo mi mente era que le iba a decir a Bella cuando la viera y el tiempo que tenía para planearlo, según lo que calculaba iban a ser las ocho de la noche, por lo que en cuatro horas estaríamos en Seattle aproximadamente, luego debíamos tomar una avioneta hasta Port Ángeles, lo cual sumaba una hora más, y para colmo de males, luego nos echaríamos una hora en coche hasta el pueblo de Forks, por lo que posiblemente hasta casa de mis tíos nos tomara unos minutos más.

Pensando en todo esto y en que pronto estaría con ella, cerré mis ojos y caí en un intranquilo sueño.-

_**Bueno… ya ven komo no era lo que pensaban?**_

_**Lamento haberlos hecho esperar… pero tuve una semana complicada, a parte estuve enfermita y mi mamá no me dejo conectarme… asi ke cúlpenla a ella XD**_

_**Mxisimas gracias x los reviews y obvio ke si veo mxisimos me motivan más… ke bien ke les guste la historia… ya no keda mucho, pero lo que viene promete… aun keda un poco de drama… asi ke eso…**_

_**Pronto estaré publicando un nuevo fic, pero cuando lo tenga más o menos armado les avisaré…**_

_**Bueno… ya saben, besos tipo Edward y abrazos tipo Emmett x su genial idea de la pizza… XD**_

_**Se les kiere un monton…**_

_****Xapyta Cullen Masen****_


	15. Chapter 15: Pidiendo consejos

_Ya saben que los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y que obviamente siempre amaré a Edward, asi que el me cuida mientras les dejo actualizaciones_

Capitulo 15: Pidiendo Consejos

BPOV

El cuello me dolía horrores, me revolví incómoda en mi asiento y me di cuenta de que estaba durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada a la ventana, lo que probablemente había ocasionado el dolor potente que me acompañaba ahora, entrecerré mis ojos a la luz del día y miré mi reloj, iban a ser las cuatro de la tarde, suspiré y volví a cerrar mis ojos, estábamos llegando a Port Ángeles, por lo que ahora bajando de este avión, debía conseguir un taxi o algo que me llevara a Forks, o mejor me quedaría aquí, mis pensamientos eran confusos y en serio lo único que quería era borrar de mi memoria todos los acontecimientos con los que me encontré esta mañana, no podía creer como la vida podía cambiar de un momento a otro, estaba segura de confesarle a Edward mis sentimientos y salir airosa, sin embargo, todo se había ido al traste, lo más cómico de todo es que debería estar feliz de saber que por lo menos no le gustan los hombres, sin embargo no lo estaba, ya que sabía desde antes que estaba enamorado de alguien y claramente se trataba de Tanya, por lo que de nada me hubiera servido si quiera escuchar que tenia que decirme

- Señorita, ¿Puede abrochar su cinturón?, vamos a descender- dijo la azafata pasando por mi lado, asentí e hice lo que me pedía.

Cuando bajé del avión, tomé mi mochila y fui en busca de mi equipaje, de pronto me sentí observada, me volví para ver de quien se trataba y una enorme sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al reconocer esos ojos, solté mi equipaje y corrí hasta donde estaba ella

- ¡Esme!- dije abrazando a mi segunda mamá, sus brazos me estrecharon como si supiera que necesitaba un poco de contención, la apreté fuertemente para sentir todo su cariño y protección

- Bella, no sabes la alegría que me da verte, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo mientras sus manos se posaban en mis hombros y sus ojos brillaban

- Vine de visita- ella miró por encima de mi hombro y supe perfectamente a _quienes_ estaba buscando- vine sola Esme, los demás se quedaron en Phoenix- dije con el semblante un poco caído

- Las cosas no están bien cariño ¿verdad?- dijo con su ceño fruncido, hice una mueca y me encogí de hombros

- Digamos que necesitaba un tiempo sola para pensar y relajarme- dije suspirando, ella me sonrió y chocó sus palmas

- Bueno, pero no nos quedaremos aquí toda la tarde ¿verdad?, supongo que vienes conmigo- dijo enarcando una ceja, me pregunté si eso sería algo hereditario, ya que me recordaba mucho a… _él_

- Esto… en serio no me gustaría importunar a demás…- ahora recién lo notaba- ¿De dónde vienes tú?, no veo a Carlisle por ninguna parte- dije mirando yo ahora sobre su hombro sin ver a nadie

- Bueno vengo de un seminario de decoración en Paris y Carlisle está esperándome a fuera, le encantará saber que estas aquí- dijo sonriendo

- Yo no lo sé… creo que lo mejor es que me busque un lugar donde quedarme, prometo que iré de visita- aunque en realidad me ahorraría un poco de dinero si aceptaba, pero creo que no me salvaría de las preguntas frecuentes de Esme

- No, ni se diga más, te vienes conmigo, a demás sabes que la casa es bastante grande y los cuartos sobran así que… ¡vamos!- dijo dándome su brazo, nos ayudamos con el equipaje y caminamos hasta la entrada del aeropuerto donde pude ver a un maduro Carlisle mirando su reloj, en cuanto Esme lo vio salió corriendo hacia él, los miré de manera tierna y melancólica a la vez, su amor era tan real que daba envidia

- Amor, te extrañe tanto- dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios- ¿A qué no adivinas a quien acabo de encontrar?- dijo Esme emocionada, Carlisle estaba de espaldas a mi por lo que no estaba dentro de su campo de visión

- No me lo imagino, pero por tu emoción, o fue alguien famoso o alguien que te dio algo ¿Adiviné?- dijo sonriendo, Esme negó y él se dio por vencido- Me rindo

- Hola Dr. Cullen- dije al momento en que se daba la vuelta y me observaba con sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa

- Mi niña hermosa, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo mientras me apretaba contra su pecho, enrollé mis brazos a su cintura e inmediatamente una sensación de deja vú me cubrió, era como cuando Edward me abrazaba por cualquier motivo y yo declaré una vez en mi subconsciente que ese era mi lugar feliz, en sus brazos, suspiré sin quererlo, y me separé de él

- Vine a tomar un poco de aire distinto y bueno, me encontré con Esme y el resto ya lo sabes- dije rodando los ojos, Carlisle miró a su esposa y luego a mí

- Supongo que vienes con nosotros a casa ¿Verdad?- dijo con tono seguro, miré a Esme y ella puso esos ojos que ponía Alice cuando quería algo, sonreí y asentí mirándolos a ambos- Entonces, no se diga más, me llevo dos mujeres hermosas a casa y solo para mi- dijo frotando sus manos, reímos los tres y subimos al Audi de Carlisle.

El camino lo hicimos entre los detalles del viaje de Esme y un poco de cómo habían estado las cosas en Phoenix, con lo de la Universidad y eso, hasta que llegamos a temas un poco más complicados y dolorosos

- Supimos por Jasper que Edward vino de visita, ¿Es verdad que se está quedando contigo?- dijo Carlisle mirándome por el espejo retrovisor, me revolví incómoda, suspiré y miré por la ventana

- Si, es cierto, pero… no creo que sea por mucho más- dije casi en un susurro, Esme me miró y se aclaró la garganta cambiando el tema

- ¡No sabes la cantidad de cosas que aprendí en el seminario en Paris!, creo que algunas las pondré en práctica de inmediato- dijo sacando un block de croquis y poniéndose a pensar en ese mismo instante, se escuchó solo el sonido de la música relajante que Carlisle puso en la radio, por lo que dejé mi cabeza descansando sobre mi asiento y cerré los ojos un momento, pero al hacerlo la imagen dolida de Edward cuando le dije que me daba asco vino a mi mente como si estuviera viviéndola de nuevo, abrí los ojos de golpe, suspiré y me puse a mirar por la ventana, ya estaba atardeciendo, ¿Abrían notado que no estaba?, ¿Me habrá buscado o se habrá quedado con ella?, una lagrima salió sin que me diera cuenta, pero aunque me doliera aceptarlo, era solo la realidad.

Cuando Carlisle apagó el motor, frente a mis ojos se dejó ver en todo su esplendor la "humilde morada" (nótese el sarcasmo) de Los Cullen, bajé del auto al tiempo que Carlisle y Esme hacían lo mismo, lo ayudamos un poco con el equipaje y nos encaminamos a la preciosa mansión, mi boca estaba abierta antes de que Esme hubiese abierto la puerta de la entrada, no es que nunca antes hubiese estado aquí, de echo pasé la mayoría de mi infancia y mi adolescencia en esta casa, pero era muy diferente en cuanto a decoración a como la recordaba, me atrevía a decir incluso que la habían ampliado un poco más.

El primer piso estaba cubierto por un piso flotante que brillaba tanto que te podías reflejar en él, las paredes de un blanco invierno contrastaban con el piso, pero a la vez le daban un toque mágico y combinable, de las paredes colgaban los cuadros justos para darle el toque hogareño que necesitaba la casa, si caminabas más encontrabas el living, que sin duda era sacado de revistas, los sillones de cuero en color negro, la mesa de centro de cristal al igual que las estanterías donde Carlisle guardaba vinos y licores, todo era como si estuvieras visitando el lugar de tus sueños, la alfombra de un color burdeo le daba el toque final a aquel lugar de descanso, creo que si me pusiera a describir cada lugar de esta casa no terminaría jamás y aún así se me pasaría algún que otro detalle, tenía 3 pisos, en el primero, se encontraban el living y el comedor, el cual tenía una mesa larga y ovalada y seis sillas a su alrededor y un florero con rosas naturales adornaban el centro de la misma, en la segunda planta estaban la cocina y los baños, y en el tercer piso las habitaciones y el estudio de Carlisle, el cual tenía tantos libros como los que hay en una biblioteca pública, claro que si bien recordaba, la chimenea y el sillón de cuero negro te daban esa paz que ni en una biblioteca privada encuentras

- Cariño, escoge la habitación que quieras y te ayudaremos a instalarte- dijo Esme sacándome de mis pensamientos y observaciones, asentí y la seguí a la tercera planta donde un pasillo lleno de puertas se extendía ante mis ojos, caminé con ella a mi lado hasta llegar a la ultima habitación que había ahí

- Me gusta esta… ¿Me puedo instalar aquí?- dije con un nudo en la garganta, la verdad entre más lejos de ellos estuviera, para que no escucharan mis patéticos sollozos ni mis gritos por las pesadillas, mejor

- Claro, Edward siempre que venía de visita escogía esta habitación, por lo que después de un tiempo le dimos el permiso para que la decorara a su gusto- asentí perdida, recordaba que esta habitación era de él, Jasper me lo contó hace unos años atrás, las habitaciones de él y de Emmet quedaban por lo menos tres puertas más allá, por lo que sabía que la ultima habitación hacía la izquierda era la que ocupaba él, entramos y fue como si él estuviera ahí, aunque sabia que solo era mi imaginación jugándome una mala pasada, podía sentir su aroma como si recién se hubiese puesto su perfume, cerré los ojos ante la sensación y luego caminé hasta la gran cama que aparecía frente a mi, de doble plaza y con cobertor dorado, iluminada por la luna que reflejaba el gran ventanal que había al lado derecho, era sin duda el lugar perfecto para haberme quedado por toda la eternidad

- Esme, espero no incomodar en serio- dije girándome donde ella se encontraba al tiempo que prendía la luz de la habitación, ella negó con la cabeza

- No serás de ninguna molestia, sabes que eres de la familia… aunque por tu mirada y tus respuestas, supongo que las cosas no están muy bien- dijo con el ceño fruncido, sonreí sin ganas, era increíble que a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado sin verla, aún pueda leer con tanta facilidad mis emociones

- La verdad… es que vine porque… estoy muy enojada con los chicos y con… Edward- dolió decir su nombre- es por eso que creo que no es apropiado que me quede aquí- dije con tono de disculpa

- Mi niña, si están pasando cosas raras entre ustedes no nos incumbe a nosotros, eres tan querida como nuestros hijos y sus novias y Edward, por lo que no tiene ninguna relevancia que te encuentres aquí, es totalmente tema aparte- dijo con tono serio, pero a la vez con el aire maternal que la caracterizaba- Lo único que te pido es que ya no estés triste, verás como las cosas se solucionan ¿si?- dijo tomando mi mentón entre sus dedos, asentí y le regalé una sonrisa mientras una silenciosa lagrima resbalaba por mi mejilla, Esme me abrazó y besó mi frente- Ahora ponte cómoda que yo iré a preparar la cena, te aviso cuando esté lista- dijo saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras ella, me dejé caer en la cama y solté un suspiro, que eterno se me haría el tiempo ahora.

Luego de tomar una relajante ducha y cambiar mi ropa, Esme vino a decirme que la cena ya estaba lista, comimos entre conversaciones y recuerdos, me preguntaron como estaba de mi depresión y si había sabido algo de mi madre, nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones, pero necesitaba un consejo, la verdad estaba confundida y ni siquiera sabía si estaba actuando bien, por lo que luego de estar un rato más en el cuarto, salí y caminé por el pasillo hasta donde estaba el despacho de Carlisle, golpee dos veces y escuche cuando me dijo que pasara

- Carlisle, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- dije asomando la cabeza mientras él levantaba la suya de un libro que estaba leyendo tras su escritorio, me regaló una sonrisa y asintió cerrando el libro, cerré la puerta tras de mi y me senté frente a él

- Bella… no es que sea entrometido, pero tu visita por estos lados… sola, me tiene un poco preocupado, ¿Está todo bien?- dijo con el ceño fruncido, aunque podía ver en sus ojos la preocupación, hice una mueca y balancee la cabeza indicándole que estaba "más o menos"

- Me siento un poco confundida, la verdad es que más que confundida me siento dolida, y siento que debo saber cual fue mi error para que me haya pasado esto- dije en un susurro

- A ver Bella, me encantaría ayudarte… pero creo que si comienzas diciéndome que fue lo que pasó, será más fácil- dijo Carlisle tomando mis manos entre las suyas, dejé salir un par de lagrimas porque en serio necesitaba saber que era lo que había echo mal para que mis amigos y el hombre del cual me enamoré me hubieran engañado de esa forma, sin siquiera importarles un poco mis sentimientos

- Lo que sucede es que…- me desaté contándole toda la historia, desde que Edward llegó al departamento hasta lo último que había ocurrido y el porque de mi visita, Carlisle escuchó atentamente, suspirando en algunos momentos y moviendo la cabeza en otros- entonces… ¿Crees que estoy siendo infantil?

- No, de ninguna manera, solo estás actuando como cualquier persona lo haría, en realidad, Emmet me comentó hace un par de meses atrás que Edward seguía con eso de parecer gay, la verdad nunca le encontré mucho sentido, pero era su manera de protegerse, siempre ha sido un muchacho muy entregado y en serio quedó mal cuando se enteró que su novia lo engañaba, lo que me parece extraño es que haya vuelto con ella… ¿Estás segura de eso?- dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido, asentí

- Claro, si yo misma los escuché cuando ella dijo de la boda, el no lo desmintió, solo fue demasiado cobarde para mirarme mientras me daban la noticia- dije recordando como sus ojos jamás hacían contacto conmigo por más de unos segundos

- En mi opinión, debes dejar que se disculpen, saben que cometieron un error y creo saber como se deben sentir, por lo que te aconsejaría que pasaras unos días aquí, te despejaras y cuando vuelvas si se te acerca alguno o todos juntos, los dejes hablar, los seres humanos cometemos errores, piensa en todo el tiempo que han estado contigo, todas las cosas que han pasado juntos, ¿En serio piensas qué no les importas?- dijo con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada, sonreí y moví mi cabeza negando

- Muchas gracias Carlisle, en serio necesitaba un consejo- dije mientras un involuntario bostezo escapaba de mis labios

- Ahora jovencita, será mejor que vayas a dormir, ya tendrás tiempo de pensar y reflexionar, haré lo mismo, debo recuperar el tiempo con Esme- dijo moviendo las cejas, sonreí y me despedí de él para irme a mi cuarto.

Luego de cepillar mis dientes y mi cabello, me puse mi pijama y me acosté mirando el techo, la luz de la luna iluminaba los arboles del bosque, era una vista maravillosa, así que me puse de lado para admirarla mejor y así me quedé dormida.

Desperté con demasiado frio, había olvidado cuanto frio hacia en Forks, miré mi celular, eran las 10 de la mañana, me levanté y me puse la ropa más abrigadora que traía, el viento afuera mecía los arboles y se notaba que la lluvia no tardaría en honrarnos con su presencia, me fijé en mi aspecto antes de bajar, la verdad es que mis ojeras eran un poco notorias, pero más que nada se notaba aún cuanto había llorado, mis ojos aun estaban rojos, suspiré y bajé para encontrarme a Esme en la cocina, la cual estaba más desordenada que nunca, parecía como si hubiera estado un ejercito desayunando hace un rato

- Buenos días Esme, ¿Qué pasó aquí?- dije con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba con mi mano la mesa que estaba llena de migas de pan tostado y vasos de jugo, no supe cuantos eran porque ella me miró sorprendida y recogió todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

- Oh, nada, lo que pasa es que… Carlisle, ya sabes, como medico es medio extremista, y me hizo pasar el jugo de un vaso a otro… y, bueno, las migas yo… desperté con hambre hoy, eso… si, esto… ¿Quieres desayunar?- se notaba tan nerviosa, me rei sin poder evitarlo

- Esme, está bien, es tu casa, no debes darme explicaciones, y no desayunaré, me llevo una manzana ¿si?, creo que ire a dar una vuelta por ahí si no te importa- dije con las manos en alto, pero ella miraba detrás de mi, seguí la dirección de su mirada pero no había nada

- Si… quiero decir, no, no me importa… solo, ¿Dónde vas?, ya sabes que para llegar al centro de la ciudad debes tener coche, te puedo pasar uno del garaje, o…- sacudí mi cabeza, en serio estaba nerviosa porque titubeaba mucho, cosa que jamás pasaba con ella

- No, solo iré al bosque… ¿Aún está la banca que Carlisle puso ahí hace años?- pregunté con voz timida, ella asintió y sonrió- Ok… iré a buscar mis guantes y salgo, gracias por todo Esme- dije corriendo hacia ella y dándole un fuerte abrazo, ella me correspondió y me besó el cabello, fui a mi habitación y saqué la foto de Daniel de mi maleta, siempre la tenía conmigo y hoy necesitaba más que nada conversar con alguien, y sabia que él me escucharía.

Salí al patio trasero de la casa, donde se veía el inicio del bosque, y ahí a pesar de los años, se encontraba la misma banca celeste, aún con nuestros garabatos, me acomodé con un suspiro y las piernas encogidas, miré la foto donde mi novio me miraba con esa sonrisa que me iluminaba, pero no era como la de Edward… _¡Demonios!_

- Ay Dani!, en serio me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para aconsejarme… me siento traicionada, dolida, engañada, pero sobre todo confundida, no sé que pasó, la verdad me siento rota, y no sé que haré… Sé que por lo que siento no estoy en condiciones de pedirte nada, pero si pudieras guiarme… darme solo una señal de lo que debo hacer… te lo agradecería…- dije cerrando fuertemente los ojos mientras apretaba su foto contra mi pecho, como lo extrañaba, de pronto sentí una presencia junto a mi, sonreí levantando la vista, pero definitivamente NO esperaba esto

- Solo… dame una oportunidad para explicarte… te prometo que luego me voy- me paré tan rápido que casi me caigo, pero supe que la señal estaba dada cuando vi ese par de ojos esmeraldas mirarme, definitivamente estaba loca.-

_**Uuuuu!... ¿Qué pasará?... ¿Merece Edward que lo escuchen?**_

_**Lamento haber desaparecido, pero en serio tuve una semana complicada, parece que en serio estaban muy enojadas/os con Edward porque no me dejaron muchos reviews, pero por lo menos mis más fieles lectoras, siempre apoyándome… las kiero niñas…**_

_**Bueno… ojala me dejen muchos comentarios por este… porque si llegamos a los 70 o los sobrepasamos, en serio les pondré el otro capi a mitad de semana, y se viene emocionante… en serio les conviene**_

_**Ya saben, mis besos tipo Edward porque merece una oportunidad… y aunque no apareció aquí, ya saben que Emmett les manda esos abrazos apretadísimos que solo él da ^^**_

_**Las kiero**_

_***/Xapyta Cullen Masen/***_


	16. Chapter 16: Mi verdad

_Y… entonces, ya saben lo mismo de siempre… pero solo no se olviden de que S.M. me presta sus personajes, y que la historia es 100% mia_

Capitulo 16: Mi verdad

EPOV

Siempre pensé que cuando volviera a ver a mis tíos, sería en una situación de descanso y paz absoluta, sin embargo, con suerte había reaccionado a tiempo cuando tío Carlisle me preguntó como estaba, en serio quise sonreír, pero creo que mi cara no reflejaba otra cosa que concentración, mientras viajábamos había decidido contarle toda la verdad a Bella, ya no tenía caso guardarme nada… bueno, excepto el hecho de que estoy locamente enamorado de ella, eso no se lo diría, ella era feliz con el perro ese, y yo solo volvería a ser su amigo, nada más, pero debía conseguir que me escuchara… si no tenía ese chance, en serio nada podría hacer para tratar de arreglar las cosas.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de mis tíos, mis primos casi botan a su mamá del abrazo que le dieron, Esme les pidió que no hicieran demasiado ruido, ya que mi ángel estaba durmiendo y no queríamos que nos viera aquí, si no nuestro plan estaría estropeado antes de que empezara, me acerqué a mi tía y ella me rodeo con sus brazos, fue como sentir el calor de mi mamá… cuanto extrañaba esto, un abrazo confortable

- Todo se solucionará mi niño, estoy segura que harás lo correcto y la harás muy feliz- dijo besando mi mejilla

- Tía yo…- pero ella me calló moviendo con su cabeza

- Lo sé solo con mirarte, no sé con exactitud lo que pasó, pero Bella está sufriendo y en tu mirada veo que tú también, pero es el precio que se paga por las mentiras, siempre te dije que esto acabaría mal- dijo dándome una sonrisa mientras acariciaba mi cabello, volví a abrazarla e intente pasar el nudo de mi garganta

- Tía… tengo mucho miedo, no quiero perderla… ella, ella es mi luz, es lo que quiero ver al despertar y lo ultimo en ver antes de dormir, pero sé que no puede ser… ella no siente lo mismo, así que solo vine para ser su amigo una vez más- dije mirándola a los ojos, le sonreí para que supiera que ya estaba decidido

- ¿Te digo algo?- asentí- Solo, concéntrate en no olvidar nada y deja que las palabras fluyan… ya veras que cuando le sueltes todo, te sentirás más aliviado y las cosas funcionaran mejor de lo que crees- dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras me soltaba de su agarre, miré las escaleras de la casa donde pase mi infancia, suspiré y sonreí, sería difícil, pero haría que Bella me escuchara aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, como que mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

Tío Carlisle nos ayudó con el equipaje, nos ubicamos en las que serían nuestras habitaciones, no sabía donde se estaba quedando Bella, llegué a la tercera planta y caminé donde estaba mi habitación, abrí la puerta y casi se me cae el equipaje al ver a alguien en mi cama, me iba a acercar, pero un brazo me detuvo

- Edward, ella quiso quedarse aquí, salgamos- susurró mi tío mientras volvía a apagar la luz y cerraba la puerta despacio, quise sonreír por saber que ella dormía en la que una vez fue mi cama, seguí a mi tío hasta otra habitación, entramos y acomode mis cosas, Carlisle se sentó en la cama, lo cual significaba que hablaríamos

- Tío yo…- ni siquiera sabia que decir en mi defensa

- ¿Cuántas veces te dije que esto acabaría mal?, y tu me decías _"No tío… no acabará mal porque jamás volveré a enamorarme"-_ su imitación de mi voz me hizo reír, pero sabia que debía contestar

- Lo sé pero es que… ¡Un momento!... ¿Cómo sabes que me enamoré de ella?- dije con el ceño fruncido

- Ay sobrino, eres taaan obvio que en serio me das risa… ¿En serio piensas que yo me creo que tanto te importa la "amistad" de Bella como para que estés tan preocupado, ojeroso y triste?- negó con la cabeza- pues no es así, te conozco, eres tan fácil de leer como mi hermana, sinceramente se notó en el brillo de tus ojos cuando la viste durmiendo que te mueres por ella… pero Edward… ella no está bien- dijo suspirando, me sentí peor, me senté en la cama y miré mis manos

- ¿Crees que me perdone?- sé que fue a penas audible mi pregunta, pero había tanto silencio en la habitación que era obvio que me había escuchado, camino y puso una mano en mi hombro, sus verdes ojos me miraron

- Sinceramente no lo sé… conozco a Bella desde siempre, y sé que cuando la hieren de esa manera… le cuesta recuperarse, su vida no ha sido fácil y siempre ha sido muy insegura de si misma, sobre todo después de la muerte de Daniel, piensa que las personas solo le tienen lastima… y en serio ella confió en ti, en realidad confió en todos ustedes, por lo que es obvio que será difícil que los perdone, pero no por eso no lo intentaras ¿verdad?- dijo mirándome fijamente

- Lo intentare, no me iré de aquí sin hablar con ella, y luego veré que pasa… en serio necesito de ella para vivir, es lo mejor que me ha pasado y no quiero perderla- dije y sentí como una lagrima caía en mi mano

- En serio la amo, fui tan estúpido en creer que Tanya me ayudaba, estaba tan celoso y tomado que solo hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, pero te juro que no paso nada, ya sabes todo el daño que me hizo, jamás volvería con ella- dije entre sollozos, ¡Dios, que patético!, pero no me importaba, solo quería que me perdonara

- Lo sé hijo, no tienes que prometerme nada, solo piensa lo que le dirás, sé sincero con ella, sabes que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo, eres mi familia y no dejaremos que caigas, estaremos contigo tanto como con ella, y apoyaremos lo que sea, siempre y cuando sea lo mejor, ahora, ven acá- dijo abriendo sus brazos, sin más lo rodee con los míos y lloré un poco más, mi tío no hizo más que consolarme, cuando me calmé, besó mi frente y me sonrió, sequé mis lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano igual que un niño de 5 años y suspiré para calmarme, mi tío se puso de pie y miró su reloj- Ok, ve a darte una ducha y luego duerme un rato mientras los demás hacen lo mismo, me tengo que ir a trabajar, espero que cuando llegue las cosas estén mejor, nos vemos- me dio una palmada en la mejilla, de esas con cariño y salió, ordene un poco mis cosas, la verdad es que no estaba optimista para nada, por lo que no desarme mi maleta completa, saqué solo mis útiles de aseo y mi pijama y entre a darme una ducha.

Cuando estuve completamente vestido, miré la hora, iban a ser las 8 de la mañana, sabía que no podría dormir, sentía un nudo en la garganta y un dolor en la mandíbula, sé que sonaba infantil, pero no quería dormir solo, por lo que con mucho sigilo salí de la habitación y caminé a través del pasillo, tomé una honda respiración y entre, estaba solo la lámpara prendida, no había más luminosidad, puesto que aquí en Forks no había sol, caminé hasta quedar frente a la cama y me quedé ahí hasta que ella notó mi presencia

- ¿Qué pasa Edward?- dijo mi tía Esme dejando la revista que leía sobre su regazo

- Tía… ¿recuerdas cuando era pequeño y no quería dormir solo por miedo?- ella asintió con una sonrisa triste- Hoy es uno de esos días, ¿puedo… dormir contigo?- dije casi en un susurro, ella abrió la cama y palmeó el lugar que ocupaba mi tío, me subí y ella me arropó, luego abrió sus brazos para que me refugiara en ellos, me dolía cada vez más la garganta y los ojos, suspiré y mis labios temblaron

- Ahora que sabes que no estás solo, no tengas miedo de tus sentimientos, suelta todo lo que tengas, llorar ayuda a limpiar el alma, y no serás menos hombre por eso, tranquilo, yo siempre estaré para consolarte- dijo dejando un beso en mi frente, y ahí no aguanté más, lloré como un bebé, lloré por el odio que me tenía a mi mismo, por el dolor que le estaba causando a Bella, pero sobre todo por comprobar que estar enamorado duele… duele como la mierda, porque quisiera poder decirle todo, y sin embargo por imbécil sin tenerla la perdí, pero no me importaba, siempre le dije que estaría ahí para ella, una vez escuche que uno por amor es capaz de todo, pues yo estaba dispuesto a ser solo su amigo una vez más, pensando en todo eso y que todo tenía que quedar resuelto, me dormí profundamente.

Desperté y sentí que estaba desorientado, miré a mí alrededor y sentía las mejillas tiesas, los ojos aún mojados, odiaba llorar, pero mi tía tenía razón, me sentía muchísimo mejor ahora que había soltado un poco todo el dolor que tenía dentro, fui a mi cuarto rápidamente, en caso de que Bella aún no saliera del suyo, me di una ducha y me vestí con unos jeans y un suéter, mi poleron negro y mis zapatillas, me miré en el espejo repitiéndome que no saldría corriendo, tenía que afrontar esto, cuando salía vi una nota pegada en la puerta, era de Alice, su letra era única

"_Edward, fuimos al pueblo a dar una vuelta y comprar algunas cosas, te dejamos tiempo para que arregles todo con Bella, trata de no joderla de nuevo ¿si?_

_Un beso, te queremos… Nosotros"_

Salí y caminé lentamente hasta las escaleras, bajé con cuidado y me asomé a la cocina, mi corazón dio un vuelco al toparme con la espalda de Bella, Esme me dirigió una mirada mientras hablaba con ella

- Esme, está bien, es tu casa, no debes darme explicaciones, y no desayunaré, me llevo una manzana ¿si?, creo que iré a dar una vuelta por ahí si no te importa- decía mi ángel, se giró y alcancé a ponerme contra la pared, rogando porque no me viera

- Si… quiero decir, no, no me importa… solo, ¿Dónde vas?, ya sabes que para llegar al centro de la ciudad debes tener coche, te puedo pasar uno del garaje, o…- mi tía estaba nerviosa, pero no tanto como yo

- No, solo iré al bosque… ¿Aún está la banca que Carlisle puso ahí hace años?- _¡Vamos Edward, es tu oportunidad!_- Ok… iré a buscar mis guantes y salgo, gracias por todo Esme- aproveche eso para correr a la sala, me tiré al sillón cayendo boca abajo, sentí que subió las escaleras y me apresuré a salir de mi escondite, mi tía me miraba desde el marco de la cocina

- Estará ahí fuera, sal antes que ella y trata de solucionar todo, te quiero- dijo haciendo ademan con sus manos para que saliera mientras miraba hacía las escaleras, le sonreí y le sople un beso, corrí hasta donde estaba la dichosa banca y me escondí detrás de un árbol, escondiéndome de ella, pero tenía perfecta vista, ella salió unos minutos después y se sentó en la banca subiendo sus piernas, de pronto la sentí hablar

- Ay Dani!, en serio me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para aconsejarme… me siento traicionada, dolida, engañada, pero sobre todo confundida, no sé que pasó, la verdad me siento rota, y no sé que haré… Sé que por lo que siento no estoy en condiciones de pedirte nada, pero si pudieras guiarme… darme solo una señal de lo que debo hacer… te lo agradecería…- decía mientras miraba algo, sabía que Daniel al último que le mandaría sería a mi, pero… debía intentarlo, salí con cuidado de detrás de ella, creo que hasta dejé de respirar mientras me acercaba, me senté junto a ella esperando, de pronto vi como se tensó y ¿Sonrió?, levantó la vista y me miró, era ahora o nunca

- Solo… dame una oportunidad para explicarte… te prometo que luego me voy- dije tranquilamente, creo que casi se cae de lo rápido que se puso en pie mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los míos, sacudió su cabeza y murmuró algo que no entendí, luego volvió a mirarme y una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios

- Tú no estás aquí… en serio me volví loca ¿eh?- dijo divertida mientras se quitaba un guante y pellizcaba una de sus mejillas, hizo una mueca de dolor, ella creía que estaba soñando, quise reírme, pero sinceramente nada de mi respondía- ¡Mierda!, estás aquí…- dijo pasando una mano por su cabello

- Bella necesito hablar contigo, no es…- pero su mano en alto me detuvo, ni siquiera sentí cuando me puse de pié

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, creo que será mejor que me vaya- dijo pasando por mi lado, la tomé del brazo, su toque me causó la electricidad ya tan conocida

- No te iras y me escucharas, entiende que si estoy aquí es porque me importas, porque eres mi… mi mejor amiga y no quiero que estés así, tienes que saber todo, si no me quieres hablar, lo entiendo… pero, por favor, solo escúchame ¿si?... solo necesito que sepas mi verdad, nada más- dije mirándola mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, quería apretarla contra mi y no dejarla ir jamás, que me dijera todo lo que quisiera, pero no ver ese odio y dolor en sus ojos

- ¿No te cansas de mentirme?, ¡Por Dios! Nunca te hice nada, siempre fui atenta contigo, estuve ahí para ti, te creí mi amigo, me hiciste creer que… olvídalo, no quiero saber más, solo espero que seas feliz con… ella, yo no tengo nada que escuchar ni mucho menos pedirte explicaciones, no somos nada, así que… lamento que hayas perdido tu tiempo, debo irme- vi que se alejaba, tenía que hacer algo, _¡Piensa idiota, piensa!_... ¡BINGO!

- Solo pido 5 minutos de tu tiempo antes de irme- se paró en seco y lentamente me miró- Vuelvo a Londres hoy, prometo que luego de decirte lo que quiero, me iré y no sabrás nunca más de mi- dije encogiéndome de hombros, aunque no me alejaría, al menos no del todo, vi que miró hacia el frente y hundió sus hombros, _¡Vamos Bells… solo 5 minutos, di que sí mi amor, di que me escucharas!_

- Pues… espero que tengas un buen viaje y… que cumplas tu promesa- dijo y siguió caminando dejándome ahí, sentí mi corazón romperse y caer al suelo, me dejé caer en la banca, no podía irme así, tenía que pensar en algo, hablaría con ella sin importarme si su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más, lo haría aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, y luego sin importarme más, me iría, simplemente desaparecería de su vida para siempre, me levanté y entre corriendo a la casa mientras el plan se maquinaba en mi mente, subí sin mirar a nadie y saqué mi maleta, guardé todo lo que había y me senté en la cama, saqué mi celular y me fui al despacho de mi tío, encendí la computadora y cuando entró en Internet, busqué la dirección que buscaba, marqué el número y sonreí porque la suerte estaba de mi lado.

1 hora más tarde bajé a la sala, ya estaban todos ahí, incluso mi tío Carlisle, todos excepto ella… suspiré llamando su atención, Alice vino a mi lado

- ¿Es verdad?- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

- Si… ya no tengo más que hacer aquí Alice- miré a mis tíos- en serio lo intenté pero… entiendo, sé cuando retirarme, necesito ordenar mi vida y aunque me duela, ella no me quiere en la suya así que no puedo obligarla- dije abrazando a Alice

- Estamos jodidos- dijo Emmett mirándonos a todos, sonreí tristemente

- No Emm… hay una gran diferencia entre ustedes y yo- dije mirándolos a cada uno de ellos- ella los quiere en su vida, a mi no y la entiendo, espero las cosas se soluciones y ustedes me puedan perdonar por haberlos metido en esto, sé cuanto la quieren y nunca me podré perdonar lo que sufrieron por mis mentiras- miré mi reloj- bueno, me tengo que ir- dije soltando a Alice, me despedí de todos, uno por uno, tomé mi maleta y abrí la puerta, el aire frio de Forks me golpeo, mi taxi ya me esperaba, estaba cerrando el maletero cuando una voz me detuvo

- ¡Edward!- dijo mi ángel saliendo aún con los ojos rojos, había estado llorando, tomó todo mi autocontrol no tirarme de rodillas suplicándole, tenía que hacer las cosas bien

- Adiós Bella… en serio espero seas feliz, y algún día puedas perdonarme… yo por mi parte siempre te tendré en un lugar muy especial de mi corazón, cuídate y perdónalos, en serio todo fue mi culpa- ella me miraba de una forma especial, no supe descifrar el misterio de sus ojos, quizá era el rencor lo que hacía mella en ella, suspiré- fue un gusto conocerte, muchas gracias por todo, hasta siempre- dije abriendo la puerta del taxi y entrando en él, miré por ultima vez a toda mi familia, y le pedí al taxista que nos fuéramos, lo ultimo que vi fue a Bella modulando algo con sus labios, pero por la distancia no lo entendí, cerré los ojos y dejé que las lagrimas bañaran mis rostro una vez más.-

_**Y… tenemos la verdad de Edward… owww pues en serio ¿creen que se quedará asi?**_

_**Como siempre gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta leer cada uno y que todos sean buenas críticas, ya pues queda poco… al menos unos 6 capis y esto se acaba, peeeero… estoy trabajando en cosas nuevas y quien sabe… si me dejan muchos comentarios, pues el próximo capi les subo un adelanto de lo que se viene y quizá el próximo fic que sale ¿si?**_

_**Capi dedicado a mi hermanita hermosa Mary, porque la adoro con el alma, y para darle ánimos porque su semana se viene pesada… hermanita sos la mejor del mundo, gracias por todo tu apoyo y tus ánimos**_

_**Bien… ya saben, reviews para Edward porque no lo está pasando bien… y bueno para Emmett por sus maldiciones XD**_

_**Besos, se les quiere muchísimo mis lectoras hermosas**_

_***/Xapyta Cullen/***_


	17. Chapter 17: No de nuevo

_Ya saben, la historia es mia, los personajes no peeeero Edward cuida siempre de mi =P_

Capitulo 17: No de nuevo

BPOV

Una semana, hace una semana que se fue, una semana que pasa lenta y tortuosamente, aún no puedo creer como todo terminó así

_***Flash Back***_

_- Solo pido 5 minutos de tu tiempo antes de irme- me detuve en mi lugar y lo miré, se veía triste- Vuelvo a Londres hoy, prometo que luego de decirte lo que quiero, me iré y no sabrás nunca más de mi- metió las manos en sus bolsillos, ¿Sería verdad?, ¿En serio se iría?, no, el no sería capaz de hacer eso, lo hacía solo para que lo escuchara, pero no caería en su juego_

_- Pues… espero que tengas un buen viaje y… que cumplas tu promesa- dije mirando nuevamente hacia adelante, caminé tranquila hasta la casa y subí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me apoye con la espalda en ella para soltar el aire que tenía contenido mientras más lagrimas salían de mis ojos, sabía que tenía que escucharlo, pero no pensé que sería capaz de encontrarme acá, y sinceramente tenía tanto que preguntarle, quería abrazarlo, había extrañado de sobremanera su aroma, cuando tocó mi brazo sentí que me encendía por dentro, pero claro, él solo venía porque quería que fuéramos amigos de nuevo, ni siquiera desmintió que estuviera con Tanya, ¿Estaría ella aquí?, no, de eso estaba segura, él no sería capaz de eso, pero si Edward estaba aquí entonces… los demás también, me sentí mareada y caminé hasta sentarme en la cama, ¿Sería verdad que les importaba?, ¿A caso tendría que escucharlos, a todos?, sacudí mi cabeza, necesitaba pensar._

_Un auto deteniéndose en la entrada de la casa llamó mi atención, la verdad es que todo estaba en silencio, sentí que una puerta se cerró y corrí a abrir la mía, alguien bajaba las escaleras, camine sin hacer ruido hasta escuchar voces_

_- ¿Es verdad?- decía Alice, estaba ¿llorando?, agudicé el oído_

_- Si… ya no tengo más que hacer aquí Alice- era Edward- en serio lo intenté pero… entiendo, sé cuando retirarme, necesito ordenar mi vida y aunque me duela, ella no me quiere en la suya así que no puedo obligarla- sentí que mi corazón latía más fuerte, o sea que…_

_- Estamos jodidos- sonreí al escuchar a Emmett_

_- No Emm… hay una gran diferencia entre ustedes y yo- otra vez Edward, había dolor en su voz- ella los quiere en su vida, a mi no y la entiendo, espero las cosas se soluciones y ustedes me puedan perdonar por haberlos metido en esto, sé cuanto la quieren y nunca me podré perdonar lo que sufrieron por mis mentiras- silencio- bueno, me tengo que ir- se iba, no, esto no podía ser, él dijo que venía a hablar conmigo, no podía dejar que se fuera, alcancé a reaccionar al sentir la puerta principal abrirse, empuje todo a mi paso sin importarme quien era_

_- ¡Edward!- dije con la voz rota, él me miró y una sonrisa triste surcó sus labios_

_- Adiós Bella… en serio espero seas feliz, y algún día puedas perdonarme… yo por mi parte siempre te tendré en un lugar muy especial de mi corazón, cuídate y perdónalos, en serio todo fue mi culpa- dijo apuntando a los demás, yo solo quería decirle que lo perdonaba, que lo amaba, que no se fuera, pero de mis labios no salió nada, le di una mirada rogándole - fue un gusto conocerte, muchas gracias por todo, hasta siempre- y subió a su taxi, el auto partió y por fin encontré mi voz_

_- No te vayas, te amo… por favor quédate- dije tan bajo, pero sabía que ya ni siquiera podría entender lo que murmuraba, de pronto sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor, miré hacia arriba para encontrarme con los ojos de Rose, me acurruqué contra ella y lloré por perder a mi amor sin siquiera haberlo tenido.-_

_***Fin Flashback***_

Unos golpes a la puerta me devolvieron a la realidad

- Pase- dije mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas, Alice asomó su cabeza por la puerta y le sonreí, llegó a mi lado y se sentó junto a mí- ¿Qué pasa?- dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa, aunque no sentía alegría por nada

- Bella, no puedes seguir así, deja de culparte, las cosas se salieron de madre, pero ya verás como todo se solucionara, cuentas con todos nosotros- dijo tomando mi mano entre las suyas, bufé

- Alice, se fue, ¿No lo entiendes?, ya no lo veré más, lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sé porque no lo escuché, fui tan tonta- ella negó con su cabeza mientras sonreía

- No amiga, solo estabas dolida, la verdad es que también pensé que no nos perdonarías a nosotros, lo cual agradezco que hayas hecho, porque sabes que te queremos más que a nada en el mundo, pero… estábamos en la misma posición que él y la verdad es que ahora lo mejor es que te olvides de todo un poco y disfrutemos nuestra ultima noche aquí, ya lidiaremos con el resto después- dijo sobando mis manos, la miré, porque en serio no sabía como solucionaría esto, había perdonado a mis amigos, porque no quería perderlos también y porque él me lo había pedido, Alice me había contado que cuando Edward llegó a Phoenix simplemente le dijo que si se quedaba con una mujer sería con la condición de decir que era Gay, puesto que no quería a una loca enamorada de él, en ese momento había sonreído, porque yo sabía muy bien, que de haber sabido la verdad desde un principio, todo hubiera sido distinto, y ya mañana volvíamos a nuestro hogar, por lo que en el desayuno Alice me había dicho que saldríamos para despedirnos de aquí, y aunque no me apetecía no dije nada, porque sabia que lo estaban haciendo por mi

- Bueno y entonces- suspiré- ¿Cuál es el panorama para hoy?- ella me iba a responder pero su celular sonó y me sonrió antes de mirar la pantalla

- Hola Ed…na, Edna querida, ¿Cómo estás?- miró sus uñas mientras le hablaban, casi se me sale el corazón al imaginar que lo nombraría a él, pero lo único que sabía de Edward por Esme, es que había llegado bien y estaba tranquilo, nada más y tampoco me atreví a preguntar, tomé atención cuando Alice me hizo señas, fruncí el ceño- ¿A las 8?, ¿Port Ángeles?- me miró interrogativa, asentí, no sabía de que iba todo esto- Si, perfecto, nos vemos ahí entonces, ok… si, les digo, besos y cuídate, ponte lo que te mandé… si, si lo sé, está bien, no te preocupes… si, ninguna oposición, aja, si… mantendré el suspenso, no te preocupes, ánimos y piensa en que todo saldrá bien, adiós- dijo colgando y suspirando volvió a sentarse conmigo, la miré con una ceja enarcada

- ¿Quién era?- dije, por favor no una cita a ciegas, era lo ultimo que quería

- Ah, una compañera de la facultad… quiere darle una sorpresa a su novio, pero necesita un poco de ayuda, así que iremos al cine y ella estará ahí, estaba realmente nerviosa- rió- pero tengo el presentimiento de que todo saldrá bien, entonces, debes estar lista, tengo mucho por hacer aún- dijo levantándose, besó mi frente- Bella, recuerda que en esta vida para todo hay solución menos para la muerte, solo debes aprovechar las oportunidades, porque a veces, cuando te das cuenta, ya es demasiado tarde, me iré a bañar, haz lo mismo, luego vengo a arreglarte, te quiero- dijo dando saltitos y saliendo de mi cuarto, miré la puerta y fruncí el ceño, esto no me daba buena espina.

1 hora después miré mi imagen en el espejo, me veía realmente muy bien, sobre todo porque el maquillaje había logrado tapar un poco mis ojeras, llevaba unos jeans pitillo azules con unas converse azules que combinaban con la blusa de cuadros que me habían puesto, la verdad tenía un poco de frio, pero Alice había dicho que luego me llevaría el poleron a juego con el resto de la ropa, estaba maquillada de forma sencilla pero hermosa, aunque no había un rubor natural en mi, ni una sonrisa, por alguna razón estaba nerviosa, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, miré mi reloj, ya eran las 6 y media, me puse un poco de perfume, tomé mis guantes y salí de la habitación

- Wow Bellita, te ves muy hermosa- dijo mi grandulón amigo sonriéndome, le sonreí de vuelta

- Muchas gracias Emm, también te ves lindo- dije mientras el me abrazaba fuerte- No… res…piro, Emm- dije al sentir que era dejada en el suelo de nuevo, el rió

- Lo siento, es algo que no puedo controlar- pasó la mano por su nuca-bajemos, si queremos llegar a la función debemos irnos ya, recuerda que tenemos camino hasta allá- dijo tirando de mi mano y bajamos corriendo las escaleras, los chicos estaban en la sala viendo una serie en televisión, Alice me miró y sonrió

- Estamos listos, ¿Nos vamos?- dije mirándolos, ellos asintieron y luego de darme mi poleron, Alice me dio un beso en la mejilla

- Soy una maestra, ya luego me lo agradecerás- dijo guiñándome un ojo, no entendía nada, nos despedimos de Carlisle y de Esme

- Mamá, volveremos temprano, sabemos que papá tiene turno de noche, así que no te dejaremos sola, te queremos- dijo Jasper antes de besar la mejilla de su madre, sonreímos por el gesto y caminamos hasta el Jeep de Emmett, era enorme, bueno… era Emmett, nos acomodamos y emprendimos viaje.

Llegamos a Port ángeles en medio de bromas y canciones, resultó ser que lo que veían en casa de los Cullen era una serie llamada Glee, y Emm era un _"gleefans"_ como el mismo se autodenominó, por lo que todo el camino cantamos las canciones de la serie, las sabíamos porque eran conocidas, hacían como covers de las mismas, pero les daban su estilo, a parte de un poco de Muse y esos grupos conocidos, llegamos a un estacionamiento al lado de un parquímetro y nos bajamos, caminamos unas cuadras entre conversaciones vanas, hasta que llegamos frente al cine, los chicos hicieron la fila y compraron las entradas, Emmett quería ver una película animada, así que se decidió por Toy Story 3, ya que obviamente, él era Bass Light Year, no nos opusimos a nada, lo que fuera que lo hiciera feliz, Alice miraba para todos lados y su celular constantemente, recordé que vendría su amiga

- Alice, ¿Estás segura que vendrá?- dijo Rose mirando su reloj

- Si, ese era el plan, solo espero que llegue- dijo mordiendo su labio, en ese instante su celular sonó, lo contestó sin mirar la pantalla- ¿Dónde Estas?- dijo con la mano en la cadera, sonreí, conocía el tono de esa pregunta- Ah, ok… bueno, entonces me avisas, lo siento, besos, te quiero, bye- dijo antes de cortar, nos miró y rió nerviosa- Se le hizo un poco tarde, creo que me exalté un poco, dijo que entráramos, luego nos alcanza- los chicos ya estaban con nosotros, por lo que entramos a comprar dulces para ver la película, entramos en la sala y nos acomodamos esperando que la película empezara.

.

.

.

- ¡Hacia el infinito y más allá!- decía Emm mientras miraba su reloj de Toy Story, ¡Dios!, tenía 22 años ya, como era posible, nos reímos mientras el frio de Port Ángeles nos golpeaba, la amiga de Alice no llegó nunca, pero en realidad, no era asunto mío, volvió a sonar el celular de mi amiga

- ¿Hola?... ajá… sip, ok… espérame ahí, si ya voy, adiós- dijo bufando, murmuró _"Cobarde"_ al teléfono y nos miró- Esto… mi amiga está esperándome a la vuelta, Bella, ¿Me acompañas?- dijo tendiéndome su mano, asentí y nos encaminamos hasta llegar a la esquina, de pronto ella quedó frente a mi

- Alice ¿Qué pasa?- dije mirándola con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que las oportunidades hay que aprovecharlas?- asentí sin entender que tenía que ver eso con todo esto- Bueno… pues, esta es una de esas ocasiones- sonrió mientras miraba por encima de mi hombro, iba a decirle que se explicara, pero una voz me lo impidió

- Hola Bella- me giré rápidamente no creyendo lo que oía, y ahí estaba él, tan hermoso como siempre y con una sonrisa tímida

- Edward- dije en un susurro mientras sentía millones de mariposas en mi estomago, me miró a los ojos y mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, como lo había extrañado, sonreí sin poder evitarlo, él miró a Alice

- Gracias Alice- dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza, mi amiga sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, quería decirle un montón de cosas, pero en el fondo estaba agradecida de que lo hubiera traído, o de que hubieran maquinado esto, como fuera no lo desaprovecharía, se despidió de Edward y me miró

- Ahora, traten de arreglar las cosas, nosotros estaremos por allá- dijo apuntando el lugar por donde habíamos venido- y nos iremos a cenar y a bailar ¿Si?, los quiero chicos- dijo soplándonos un beso y desapareciendo, le fruncí el ceño aunque ya no podía verme y suspiré

- ¿Quieres… quieres caminar?- dijo Edward pasando una mano por su cabello, asentí mirándolo y comenzamos a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, ninguno de los dos decía nada, se notaba tenso, yo no estaba mucho mejor, pero quería solucionar las cosas, aunque aún no estaba segura del todo, sabía que no lo quería perder, era mi oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía

-¿Por qué?- fue todo lo que salió de mi boca, sabía que entendería la pregunta, lo miré de reojo y vi que fruncía su ceño al suelo, de pronto suspiró y miró al frente

- Cuando… cuando estaba con Tanya en la Universidad, pensé que todo tenía sentido, éramos felices y populares, nos fuimos a vivir juntos, teníamos planeado casarnos cuando termináramos la carrera- suspiró y sonrió con melancolía mirándome- Yo la amaba, o al menos eso creía, nunca antes había tenido una novia… una tarde, luego de salir de clases me fui directamente a casa, entré buscándola, pero unos ruidos me alertaron de que algo no estaba bien, subí a la segunda planta y al entrar al cuarto yo… la vi con mi mejor amigo… bueno, ya sabes- dijo haciendo una mueca, asentí, sabía parte de la historia, pero era extraño y más doloroso saber que ella le había hecho tanto daño- luego de eso quise morirme, caí en una depresión, estuve un tiempo internado, pensé que me volvería loco, desde ese día mi vida no fue la misma, me concentraba solo en mis estudios, dejé de ver a mi familia, y no quería nada más con las mujeres, porque todas eran iguales para mi, pasaron años y decidí venir de vacaciones a Phoenix, había descubierto que para que no me molestaran más decir que era gay era una buena opción, por eso cuando Alice me dijo que podía irme a vivir contigo, le dije que iría solo si te decían que era gay- se rió- pensaba que eras una niña hueca que se me tiraría encima, pero cuando te vi, yo… supe que eras distinta

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, pensé que éramos amigos- dije con la voz cortada

- Pensaba contártelo, pero… siempre me decía que me odiarías al saber la verdad, por lo que trataba de aplazarlo, pero… al final, todo fue peor- dijo sonriéndome, asentí, aunque había algo que no me cuadraba

- Si, yo entiendo, pero bueno, al final parece que solucionaste todo ¿no?, o sea… ya son novios otra vez y está bien por ti- dije encogiéndome de hombros, de pronto recordé un detalle muy importante- ¿Cuándo volviste?- dije con una ceja enarcada, él rió

- Nunca, o sea, en realidad no me fui a Londres- abrí la boca para decirle que era un maldito, pero me interrumpió- Como no quisiste escucharme, sabía que te irías si yo permanecía ahí, así que me vine a Seattle y me estoy quedando en un hotel, necesitabas tiempo y yo iba a dártelo- se encogió de hombros- pero Bella sobre Tanya… bueno, yo no volví con ella, todo fue un mal entendido, ya no siento nada por ella, y aunque dijo toda la verdad, sabía que destruiría nuestra amistad inventando cosas y por eso lo hizo, yo fui un estúpido al confiar en ella, pero ya sabes que estoy… enamorado de alguien más y que no soy correspondido, en eso no hubo un ápice de mentira, lo juro- dijo con las manos juntas como rezando, sonreí, pero mi corazón se rompió otro poco, o sea que si había conocido a alguien

- Pero es una chica ¿Verdad?- dije con las cejas levantadas mientras sonreía, él asintió rápidamente, suspiré- Pues… no entiendo como no se ha fijado en ti… ¿sabe ella que no eres del otro equipo?- me miró con una sonrisa y asintió

- Si, en realidad se enteró hace poco, ya no tenía sentido seguir mintiendo, pero para ella soy invisible, pensé que luego de saber toda mi verdad, me diría algo sobre sus sentimientos, pero… nada pasó, así que creo que solo seguiremos siendo amigos- miró hacia delante y de pronto se detuvo, quedamos frente a frente, puso sus manos en mis hombros y me miró- Ya sabes todo y te agradezco que me escucharas, pero ahora necesito que me respondas, ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?, lamento en serio todo el dolor que te cause, merecía todo lo que me dijiste, pero me importas, eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero perderte- miré a ambos lados, luego lo solté y me crucé de brazos, apreté los labios y fruncí el ceño- Ok, supongo que eso es un no- dijo poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos

- Mira Edward Cullen, casi me deshidrato llorando por tu culpa, fue demasiado doloroso lo que me hiciste, sinceramente ¿Tú perdonarías algo así?- el solo negó con la cabeza- pues… entonces, espero no cometer jamás una tontería así- me miró y sus ojos se iluminaron- a parte de que tendrás que ser mi esclavo de por vida y… una lista considerable de cosas- dije sonriéndole

- O sea que… ¿Me perdonas?- dijo dando un paso adelante, pero lo detuve, me miró extrañado

- Solo con una condición- el me miró y asintió- Que me des el mejor abrazo que nadie jamás me ha dado… me lo debes- dije abriendo mis brazos, pero él sonrió y puso sus manos en mi cintura mientras me daba vueltas en el aire

- ¡ME PERDONOOOO!- gritaba y reía, lo imité mientras gritaba, después de unas vueltas me dejo en el suelo y me sonrió- Te quiero tanto Bella… espero que alguna vez sepas cuanto te quiero- dijo dándome un beso en la frente y volviendo a apretarme contra su pecho, aspire el olor de su perfume, si él supiera como lo amo… quería decírselo, pero… en realidad, sabía que no terminaría bien, y no quería perderlo tan pronto

- Bueno, ¿vamos?- miré donde estábamos, hice una mueca- espero que sepas hacia donde caminar, porque lo que es yo, estoy totalmente desorientada- dije rascándome la nuca, él sonrió y entrelazó su mano con la mía, comenzamos a caminar de vuelta y conversamos de cosas vanas, la buena atención del hotel y esas cosas, hablamos de Esme y de que Alice no nos dejaría retirarnos temprano, ya había oscurecido en su totalidad, tenía un poco de frio, mi amigo lo notó

- Toma- dijo sacándose su chaqueta y pasándomela, metí los brazos y aspiré su olor, estaba calentita, seguimos caminando, pero al doblar por una esquina, un sentimiento raro me invadió, lo dejé de lado y apreté más la mano de Edward, nada pasaría, aunque de pronto ya no estaba tan segura.

Unos tipos venían riéndose y tonteando, mi respiración se comenzó a acelerar cuando vi que uno de ellos se detenía y nos miraba, seguimos caminando, pero supe que mi amigo también lo había notado porque empezó a apurar el paso, pasamos por donde estaban y uno se acercó a nosotros

- ¡Hey amigo! ¿Tienes un dólar para una cerveza?- dijo animosamente estirando su mano, me tensé

- No, lo siento- dijo Edward dándole una mirada, el tipo tomó su brazo

- Entonces… dame lo que tengas y listo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- No llevo nada encima amigo, suéltame- dijo sacudiendo su brazo, pero el tipo sacó un cuchillo y lo puso a la altura de su barbilla, ahogué un grito

- No tan rápido niño bonito… conozco a los de tu clase, obviamente andas con dinero- de pronto me miró- o tu novia debe tener algo ¿no?- mi amigo me puso a su espalda y su brazo me cubrió, pero de pronto me tomaron de la cintura y choqué con el pecho de alguien mientras otra navaja aparecía a mi vista

- Tranquila bonita, si te portas bien, lo pasaremos genial- dijo mientras lamía mi oreja, hice una mueca de asco y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer

- Suéltala imbécil, no sean cobardes, déjenla ir, les daré lo que quieran pero no le hagan nada- dijo Edward desde su posición, los tipos se miraron entre ellos y de pronto Edward le dio una patada en el estomago al tipo que estaba frente a él y yo reaccioné, le di al otro tipo un pisotón y el me soltó, Edward golpeó el rostro del tipo y me miró

- Bella, corre… ¡vamos!- dijo mientras seguía golpeando al tipo, sin embargo no le hice caso y solo me quedé pegada a la pared, temblaba entera, pero no me importaba, porque pasaba esto… Dios, no de nuevo, de pronto el tipo que me tenia a mi se levantó y tomó a Ed del cabello, apareció un tercer tipo de no sé donde y lo apuntó con una pistola

- Así que te gusta dártelas de superhéroe bonito, pues malas noticias, porque no te resultó… ahora, por hacerte el valiente morirás- dijo mientras sacaba el seguro de la pistola, tenía que hacer algo, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, entonces aunque parecía irónico, le hice caso a Edward y corrí con todas mis fuerzas, cerré los ojos al sentir el disparo y luego todo se volvió oscuro.-

_**OOOOOOOH! ¿Qué pasó ahora?**_

_**Bueno, la verdad lamento haber estado desaparecida pero tuve una semana complicadísima… les dejo esto para que vean que Bella también sufrió por la partida de Edward… aunque nunca se fue jajaja…**_

_**Sinceramente muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, y quisiera aclararle al anónimo "Simplemente yo" que no tengo la más mínima idea de quien es… yyy, tampoco me interesa XD**_

_**Niñas/os dejen sus reviews pues, si dejan muchos de aquí al miércoles, subo el otro… yyy una nueva historia ¿El Summary?, pues será más o menos así**_

" _**El día en que él Edward terminó su relación con Bella para volver con Tanya, ella pensó que moria, sin embargo su madurez y aprender a guardar su dolor, le ayudará a hacerle saber a Edward que nadie es indispensable"**_

_**Está mas o menos asi, pero bueno, ya saben muchos reviews, y les subo otro capi y les dejo el primero de lo nuevo =)**_

_**Besos tipo Edward y abrazos tipo Emmett como siempre**_

_**Capi dedicado a mi psíquica hermosa… Mary, para que te mejores lueguito… te quiero montones mi che preciosa =)**_

_**Besos mis lectoras hermosas**_

_****/Xapyta Cullen/****_


	18. Chapter 18: Mi angel

_**Lamento la demora =(**_

Capitulo 18: Mi ángel

EPOV

- Bella, corre… ¡vamos!- dije mientras golpeaba al tipo en el estómago con mi pie, iba todo tan bien, ¡Mierda! Quería decirle que la amaba, pero estos tipos lo arruinaron todo, vi que mi ángel desapareció de mi campo de visión y respiré un poco más tranquilo, la seguiría sin dudar, pero un tirón a mi cabello me hizo saber que esto aún no había terminado, de pronto todo se volvió en mi contra y me encontraba inmovilizado, mientras otro tipo me apuntaba con un arma

- Así que te gusta dártelas de superhéroe bonito, pues malas noticias, porque no te resultó… ahora, por hacerte el valiente morirás- dijo mientras sacaba el seguro de la pistola, tragué pesado solamente rogando que Bella estuviera ya muy lejos de aquí, respiré y un solo pensamiento se vino a mi mente mientras cerraba los ojos esperando el disparo,_ Te amo mi ángel, te amo demasiado mi Bella, Perdóname_, escuché unos pasos y luego el disparo me hizo saltar, contuve la respiración tratando de deducir porque de pronto sentí un calor en mi torso, y sobre todo porque sentí un jadeo que no había hecho yo, abrí los ojos rápidamente para ver al tipo aún con la pistola, sus ojos abiertos a más no poder y a Bella parada frente a mí, no sé en que momento el otro tipo me soltó, pero mis brazos alcanzaron a tomar a mi ángel antes de que se desplomara en ellos, su linda blusa azul tenía una mancha de sangre a la altura del estómago y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, el tiempo se detuvo para mi al ver su rostro más blanco y sin ese rubor hermoso

- Bella, mi niña mírame- dije mientras me arrodillaba en el cemento con ella aún en mis brazos, levanté mi vista para ver que me encontraba solo con ella, los tipos se habían echo humo, pero no demoré demasiado, ahora ella me importaba- ¡Mírame!- dije sacudiéndola, sus ojos me miraron y mi corazón palpitó más fuerte

- Edward… lo siento- dijo débilmente, de pronto tembló- Hace frio aquí- dijo con los dientes castañeando

- ¡No!, mírame, Bella sigue hablándome por favor, no cierres tus ojos, todo estará bien- saqué mi celular del bolsillo del jeans mientras me quitaba mi camisa, la puse sobre su cuerpo, aunque luego lo pensé mejor y presione contra la sangre de su estómago, mi ángel hizo un gesto de dolor

- Me duele… Edward… yo… en serio… quiero- sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración se volvió más lenta, marqué a Jasper, me contesto al instante

- Por fin tortolito, en serio si se quieren ir a celebrar noviazgo, pues- no lo deje seguir

- Jasper… Bella está herida, por favor llama una ambulancia y vengan, no despierta- sollocé y me di cuenta de que mi rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas

- ¿Qué?, Ok… vamos para allá, papá tiene turno, le llamaremos- le di la dirección de donde estábamos y luego de un par de súplicas más corté, miré a mi Bella que se movía incómoda, besé su frente

- Tranquila princesa, todo estará bien, solo no me dejes por favor- pedía llorando mientras miraba sus apagados ojos, ella hizo un amago de sonrisa y apoyó su mano en mi mejilla

- No llores… los ángeles no deben llorar, quiero solo dormir- dijo mientras yo mantenía mi mano sobre la suya, comencé a negar

- No princesa, no dejes de hablarme, insúltame si quieres, pero por favor no dejes que tus hermosos ojos se cierren, no me prives de tu mirada por favor- pero sus ojos se cerraron y su mano perdió fuerza, lloré con más ganas mientras apretaba contra mi su inconsciente cuerpo- Mi amor por favor, tienes que saber cuanto te amo, no me dejes solo ahora, te necesito para ser feliz, por favor mi ángel, necesito escuchar que me amas, o que no me quieres ver más, pero por favor háblame, o simplemente mírame, es todo lo que te pido- pero ella no me respondía, me comencé a desesperar, la maldita ambulancia no llegaba jamás, la puse en el suelo nuevamente y me puse sobre su pecho, los latidos de su corazón eran lentos, y su respiración débil, tomé sus manos y las besé para apretarlas luego entre las mías, no sé cuanto tiempo estuve así, aunque sinceramente creo que fueron segundos para mi fue una eternidad, donde veía como a mi amor se le iba la vida, de pronto el sonido de las sirenas de una ambulancia me hizo levantar la cabeza, y luego bajaron los paramédicos y me hicieron a un lado, la tomaron y la subieron a una camilla, unos brazos me giraron mientras yo veía con los puños apretados como mi princesa estaba siendo inmovilizada en la camilla y le ponían una mascarilla de oxigeno

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- dijo Emmett mirándome con tristeza, lo miré pero sin verlo en realidad, él solo me abrazó mientras me daba palabras de apoyo, volví a romper en llanto solo rogándole porque no le pasara nada, de pronto me soltó

- Vamos, los seguiremos hasta el hospital, ven- dijo pasando una mano por mis hombros, pero me quedé en mi lugar

- No, ya me aleje suficiente, me voy con ella aunque tenga que correr detrás de esa ambulancia- dije caminando hasta donde estaban los paramédicos, un hombre vestido de blanco me bloqueó el paso

- ¿Qué es de la señorita, joven?- dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido

- Su novio- dije inmediatamente- y por supuesto me voy con ella, así que si me disculpa- dije siguiendo de largo y subiendo a la ambulancia, me senté junto a ella y tomé su mano, cerraron las puertas y miré su rostro todo el tiempo, su semblante tranquilo, de pronto el mismo paramédico se me acercó

- Joven, tiene herido el rostro y los nudillos, necesita que lo curen también- dijo con el ceño fruncido, pero no lo tomé en cuenta, solo me interesaba que la salvaran a ella, las puertas se abrieron, bajé inmediatamente y me encontré a mi tío gritando que la llevaran a sala de operaciones de inmediato, corrimos dentro del hospital y cuando llegamos a unas puertas dobles mi tío me detuvo el paso

- Edward, no puedes pasar, desde aquí me encargo yo- dijo mirándome detenidamente

- Carlisle, por favor, te lo suplico, sálvala, no dejes que le pase nada, no me la quiten por favor- dije agarrando las solapas de su delantal blanco, él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos

- Hijo, haré todo lo que este a mi alcance, te daré noticias a penas pueda ¿si?, quédate tranquilo- dijo mientras se soltaba de mi agarre y desaparecía por las puertas, sentí una mano tomar mi muñeca y arrastrarme hasta una silla, me senté y miré la pared, de pronto Alice acomodó mi cabeza en sus piernas y besó mi mejilla

- Ya estamos aquí Ed, tranquilo- dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello, pero no era consciente de nada, solo de que una vez más había resultado herida Bella por mi culpa, si no la hubiera llevado por ese pasaje, nada habría pasado, ahora estaríamos riendo como siempre, pero no, nada sería como antes, cerré mis ojos rogando despertar de esta horrible pesadilla, pero al abrirlos de nuevo, encontraba la maldita pared blanca y el típico olor de hospital que siempre había detestado, no sé cuanto tiempo estuve absorto de todo, pero volví a la vida al ver salir a mi tío con su ropa de operación, me levanté como si tuviera un resorte y caminé hasta él

- Está bien ¿verdad?- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa, él se sacó la mascarilla y nos miró suspirando- Dime Carlisle, si no quiere verme lo entenderé, quizá quiera ver a las chicas- me giré hacia ellas, ambas lloraban mirándome- No lloren, ella quiere verlas- miré de nuevo a mi tío- Carlisle, diles, diles que mi Bella quiere verlas- hice un ademán con mi mano

- Edward, el estado de Bella es muy grave, la bala perforó un poco de su hígado y perdió muchísima sangre, por suerte no pasó nada más, pero… ella está en coma- dijo con los ojos llorosos, lo miré y bufé

- No está en coma, solo esta dormida, ella me lo dijo, me dijo que tenía sueño, pero no la dejen dormir mucho, aunque se despierta de mal humor cuando la despiertan, así que creo que lo mejor es que si la dejen dormir pero- un golpe en mi mejilla me detuvo en seco, Rose me miraba llorando

- Perdóname Edward, pero lo estabas perdiendo- dijo moviéndose al lado de mi primo nuevamente, y era cierto, solo quería que todo esto acabara, _ella está en coma, está en coma… en coma_

- ¿Se pondrá bien?, tío por favor, tienes que hacer que despierte, ella es todo para mi, si no está me muero, lo sabes, la amo, por lo que más quieras, no dejes que Daniel se la lleve- dije llorando abrazado a sus piernas, él se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura

- Hijo, ahora todo depende de ella, no puedo hacer nada más, solo debemos esperar a que reaccione, pero te parece si hago un esfuerzo y consigo que puedas verla- dijo sonriéndome, asentí y él frunció el ceño- lo haré con una condición- asentí nuevamente- irás a curaciones, tu frente está rota y tienes la mejilla llena de sangre, y tus nudillos también están rotos, solo después podrás verla ¿Lo harás?- dijo dándome una mirada comprensiva, miré mis manos, estaban rojas, era la sangre de ella, pero sinceramente ningún dolor físico se comparaba al que sentía en mi corazón, aún así suspiré y asentí, haría lo que fuera por mi princesa, los chicos me acompañaron hasta una sala donde una enfermera me hizo entrar, me giré hacia Alice que estaba abrazada a Jasper

- Alice, mi tío me dejara verla ¿verdad?, luego de esto iré, pero si despierta mientras esté aquí, por favor ven a decírmelo ¿si?- dije con los ojos llorosos, ella se mordió el labio y asintió, le sonreí en agradecimiento antes de entrar en la sala de curaciones.

4 puntos, indicaciones de la enfermera y una pastilla para el dolor después, salí al pasillo nuevamente para encontrarlos a todos en la misma posición que cuando entré a ese cuarto que olía a alcohol y era demasiado blanco para mi gusto, Emmett soltó a Rose y se acercó a mi

- ¿Cómo estás?- dijo poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro, lo miré con una ceja alzada, pero la verdad es que me sentía vacio

- Mal no… desconcertado y confundido probablemente… enojado y desgraciado si, así es como me siento, no puedo entender como se le ocurrió hacer semejante tontería- dije apretando los dientes, la verdad mientras me estaban curando me puse a pensar en los motivos que tuvo Bella para querer dar su vida por mi- Yo soy el que debería estar en esa cama, no ella, esa bala era para mi ¡Dios!, le dije que se fuera, pero no me escuchó, los tipos querían… querían, ¡mierda!, ya ni siquiera recuerdo porque nos salieron al camino, pero de pronto ella estaba acorralada por uno y lloraba, entonces le pegue al que estaba conmigo y le pedí que se fuera, creí que me había hecho caso cuando no la vi en ningún lado, pero como siempre creo que me equivoqué- sentía las lagrimas en mi rostro al recordar su rostro pálido, sus labios un poco morados y sus ojos cerrándose, su sonrisa mientras me pedía disculpas, sacudí mi cabeza, tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer- ¿Dónde esta Carlisle?, quiero verla ahora- dije sacudiendo la mano de Emmett de mi hombro y mirándolos a todos, no quería la compasión de nadie, no la merecía porque por mi estupidez casi muere lo que mas amo en la vida y eso no me lo perdonaría jamás, Jasper desapareció y al rato volvió con mi tío, cuando estuvimos frente a frente suspiró

- Bien Edward, creo que ya tienes un poco de mejor aspecto, Esme está conmigo en la oficina, vamos para que cambies tu playera, no puedes andar así- dijo apuntándome, seguí su mirada, mi playera blanca estaba llena de sangre, tanto de mi ángel como mía, asentí y miré a los chicos

- Si alguno de ustedes quiere entrar antes que yo… lo comprendo, al fin y al cabo es su amiga, a mi no creo que quiera verme- a parte de todo el daño, estaba siendo egoísta y pensando solo en mi bien personal, ellos sonrieron y negaron con su cabeza

- Entra tú, la conocemos lo bastante para saber que si despierta querrá ver tus ojos, no los nuestros- dijo Rose con una sonrisa triste, les agradecí con la mirada y seguí a mi tío, llegamos a su oficina y ahí estaba Esme, me abrazó y besó mi mejilla mientras lagrimas bañaban su rostro, cambié mi playera y me puse un suéter, agradecí a mis tíos y salí con Carlisle hasta pasar unas puertas dobles que decían Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, más blanco y ningún alma en los pasillos, habían muchas puertas, caminamos un trecho interminable hasta que nos detuvimos frente a una habitación que en su puerta rezaba el nombre de mi Isabella Swan, mi tío tocó mi brazo

- Ok, tienes 15 minutos, no más, aprovéchalos y cualquier cosa que notes, un movimiento, una pulsación acelerada, lo que sea, solo aprieta el botón azul que esta encima de su cabeza, vendré en seguida ¿si?- solo asentí- y Edward, trata de no perder la compostura, recuerda que las personas aunque estén en coma pueden escuchar todo, así que cuidado con tus cambios de animo o tus palabras, todo la altera- giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, pero no miré en la habitación, me limite a darle un abrazo a mi tío

- Gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo por ella, no sabes como te lo agradezco- dije contra su hombro, el me dio unas palmaditas antes de soltarme, le besé la frente y entré, nos quedamos mirando hasta que la puerta se cerró tras de mi y me giré lentamente, lo que vi simplemente me sacó el aire.

Ahí, entre un montón de tubos y cables conectados, dormía Bella, me acerqué poco a poco hasta que llegue a su lado, su rostro estaba pálido mientras tenía una sonda cruzada sobre su rostro y un tubo que salía de su boca que estaba entreabierta, sus labios estaban de un rosa pálido y sus mejillas no tenían rastro del rubor que tanto amaba, sus parpados se veían de un color lavanda y tenía unas ojeras diminutas bajo sus ojos cerrados, las pestañas chocaban con sus pómulos y su espesa cabellera estaba esparcida como abanico sobre su almohada, solo sentía el _bip, bip_ de su corazón y su respiración acompasada, tomé su mano entre las mías y la besé delicadamente

- Hola preciosa- dije mientras me acercaba y dejaba un beso en su frente, ni siquiera con el olor de los fármacos y esas cosas de hospital, perdía su habitual aroma a Fresias que tanto amaba, lo aspiré y mi corazón se llenó de esperanzas porque sabía que se pondría bien, saldríamos de aquí y esta vez nada me detendría de decirle todo lo que quería, menos de dejarla, sabía que lo mejor era irme de una vez por todas, pero no podía ni quería, tenía que enfrentar todo esto, y me quedaría solo por ella, nada más que por la que se convirtió en mi razón para vivir- Ay Bella, sabes que eres tonta ¿no?, ¿te das cuenta de que si me hubieras hecho caso, ahora no estarías aquí?- acaricié su mejilla con mis dedos- tienes que despertar ángel de mi corazón, no me puedes dejar aquí- ¿Será verdad lo que dijo Carlisle?, ¿Escuchan lo que uno les dice?- Bella, sé que me estas escuchando, todo estará bien, pero necesito que abras tus ojos, me siento triste y quiero tenerte conmigo, eres todo lo que siempre he buscado, yo… yo necesito que despiertes, tengo demasiado que decirte, no puedo más con todo esto y tu me haces muchísima falta- acerqué un sillón y me senté en el sin soltar su mano- Cuando llegué a Phoenix, Alice me dijo que me quedaría con una de sus amigas, pero no me dijo que era la amiga más linda, más sincera y divertida de todo el mundo, ángel, me falta mucho contigo aún, tienes que venir a mis conciertos cuando sea un pianista famoso y tengo que ayudarte a fantasear cuando escribas tus libros, debemos buscarte un apodo y todo eso, debes acompañarme a Londres, conocer donde y como vivo, y luego… luego debes aceptar ser mi compañera para toda la vida, debo verte con una panza enorme cuando tengamos nuestro primer hijo, o lo hermosa que te veras de blanco en la iglesia el día de nuestra boda, te amo y no quiero que me dejes, no puedes dejarme así, debemos tener nuestra primera cita como novios, me debes ese beso que he querido darte desde que te conocí, y así una larga lista de cosas que debemos darnos, pero para eso necesito que sigas iluminando mis días con tu sonrisa y esos rubores adorables que llenan tu hermoso rostro, por favor, no me dejes- dije besando nuevamente su mano, miré su rostro y vi como una lagrima descendía por la orilla de su ojo, me acerqué y la limpie con un beso, no sé cuanto estuve mirándola, pero cuando mi tío vino, me mostré reticente a irme, él consiguió un permiso para quedarme con ella todo el tiempo.

Ya llevaba 3 días así y nada cambiaba mucho, en realidad mi animo no mejoraba, en ella habían progresos, habían quitado el tubo de su boca por lo que ahora podía apreciar mejor su hermoso rostro, los chicos venían todos los días a verla unos minutos, pero yo no me movía para nada de su lado, solo iba a casa a ducharme y cambiar mi ropa, nada más, hoy mi tío tenía turno de día, miré mi reloj, eran las 9 de la noche, la puerta se abrió y Carlisle apareció, su rostro se veía cansado pero de todas maneras sonrió, le sonreí de vuelta pensando que mi aspecto no debía ser muy distinto al suyo, se acercó a Bella y besó su frente

- ¿Cómo va todo?- me preguntó aún mirándola, me encogí de hombros

- Igual, solo suspira a veces y eso, pero nada más, ¿Cuánto más crees que estará así?- dije mientras él miraba su ficha medica, suspiró

- Eso solo lo sabe ella Edward, me encantaría poder saberlo, pero solo nos queda rezar y esperar a que decida si quiere salir de ese sueño o no- nos quedamos mirando- ¿No crees que es mejor que te vayas a casa a descansar?, nada cambiará aquí- dijo con tono triste, negué con la cabeza

- No, no me iré de aquí, estaré hasta que mi ángel abra sus ojos, así que por enésima vez, no sigas insistiendo porque no cambiaré de opinión- dije sonriendo amargamente, él suspiró y la beso en la mano esta vez

- Pues entonces, me voy, mi turno terminó, sabes que cualquier cosa que suceda, no dudes en llamarme, y trata de dormir aunque sea con ella aquí, tienes una cara terrible- dijo con el ceño fruncido

- _Touche_- dije con una sonrisa y una ceja enarcada, él levantó sus manos en señal de rendición

- Estoy aquí cumpliendo con mi deber de médico y porque la quiero, nada más- dijo serio de nuevo

- Estoy aquí porque la mujer que amo no despierta, si no la tengo el que se muere soy yo, nada más- dije imitando sus palabras, el sonrió y sacudió su cabeza

- Esta bien, ya me voy, descansa y buenas noches- dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda y saliendo de la habitación, me volví para seguir mirando a mi niña hermosa, nunca me cansaré de mirar su extrema belleza, me acurruqué con una frazada y acerqué el sillón a la orilla de su cama, y cerré los ojos con la misma esperanza de todas las noches, que mañana cuando despertara, un par de ojos chocolate me estuvieran mirando, los ojos de mi ángel.-

_**Bueno… ojala les haya gustado… ¿despertara Bella?**_

_**Sinceramente lamento no haber publicado… pero estuve enfermita =(… asi ke espero ke me disculpen**_

_**Les dejo mil besos y abrazos y PROMETO que en serio no desaparezco mas**_

_**Las Adoro**_

_**Xapyta Massen Cullen**_


	19. Chapter 19: Confusion

**OK, ya saben que la historia es mía, los personajes no, porque si así fuera, Edward estaría conmigo y no con Bella XD… jajajaja, pero de todos modos me cuida mientras les escribo :D**

Capitulo 19: Confusión

BPOV

La brisa del parque acariciaba mi rostro, había un sol hermoso y el césped verde invitaba a sentarse en él, caminé hasta un árbol y me senté a los pies del mismo, miré mis jeans y arranqué ramitas de pasto mientras mi corazón latía con fuerza, mis ojos fueron tapados de pronto y toqué las manos que lo habían hecho, sabía quien era pero el corazón se me encogió ante el pensamiento de que no eran las manos que esperaba, eran suaves pero no delgadas ni de dedos largos, tenían un poco de vello, sonreí porque un aroma familiar llenó mis fosas nasales, sentí un beso en mi mejilla y sonreí más abiertamente

- Amor sé que eres tu- dije con tono tonto, de pronto pude ver todo y me giré para ver a mi novio que me sonreía

- Te he extrañado demasiado pequitas- dijo Dani mientras me daba un suave beso en los labios, le respondí y sonreí cuando apoyo su frente en la mía

- Sabes que yo también, no te imaginas cuanto te extraño, la falta que me haces todos los días- dije casi en un susurro mientras acariciaba su mejilla, él apoyó su mano sobre la mía y me miró con esos ojos azules hermosos que tiempo atrás me cautivaban y que ahora quería demasiado pero no me hacían sentir lo mismo que unos verdes

- Pero sabes que estoy muy bien donde me encuentro ahora, pude reencontrarme con mis abuelos, y vi a tu padre también, te manda saludos, lo que no entiendo es porque aún no tienes novio- dijo con el ceño fruncido, lo miré extrañada

- Eso es ridículo, obviamente tú eres mi novio, al único que quiero- dije con temblor en la voz, porque no sentía lo que decía, él negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie

- ¿Quieres ver algo?- dijo con una ceja enarcada, recordé a alguien, un chico de cabello cobrizo que hacía eso y se veía… sexy, sacudí la cabeza, Daniel sonrió, lo miré extrañada- Su nombre es Edward, Edward Cullen, ¿No lo recuerdas pecas?- dijo con tono preocupado, de inmediato supe quien era

- ¿Lees mi mente?- dije con tono extrañado, el negó y me tendió su mano, la tome y me puse de pie, caminamos abrazados como cuando… él estaba conmigo

- Ay Bella, ¿sabes?, tú no deberías estar acá, tu lugar está junto a ese tonto que se hizo pasar por gay para tener tu amistad, es un buen tipo y es tu amigo, tu mejor amigo diría yo, y sé que estas enamorada de él, pero como estamos aquí ¿te parece mirar un poco lo que está pasando allá abajo?- dijo mirándome, no entendía nada

- ¿Dónde estamos?-dije mirando que ya no había rastro del parque y que yo solo caminaba descalza sobre una superficie blanca y vestida completamente de blanco al igual que Daniel, él me sonrió

- Estamos… en un lugar donde las personas vienen cuando caen en coma, es como un estado de sueño profundo, y así estas tu ahora, es por eso que aproveche de venir a verte- dijo sonriéndome, de pronto recordé una conversación con Edward, unos tipos y un balazo, Edward hablándome, pidiéndome que no me durmiera y luego un dolor en el estomago y mucho frio, después negro, todo era negro

- Edward ¿Cómo esta él?- dije mirando con lagrimas en mis ojos a Daniel, el suspiró

- Pues, físicamente, unos puntos en la frente y los nudillos aún accidentados, anímicamente es un alma en pena, ¿Quieres verlo?- dijo sonriendo tenuemente, asentí enérgicamente, quería estar con él, mi novio tomó mi mano y me dijo que cerrara los ojos, le hice caso y apreté lo que más pude nuestras manos, de pronto sentí que un calor me llenaba

- Abre los ojos Bella- dijo en mi oído, hice lo que me pidió y vi oscuridad, había un _bip, bip_ en la habitación, de pronto mis ojos se acostumbraron a la tenue luz que había en ese lugar, sin duda era un hospital, el olor era inconfundible, me giré hacia Daniel

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- dije en un susurro, el me sonrió y tomó mi mano, caminamos hasta quedar frente a una cama, tapé mi boca para no gritar, ahí en esa cama estaba yo, estaba conectada a cables y durmiendo con su cabeza apoyada en la cama estaba mi milagro personal, podía ver solo su cabello cobrizo e hice una mueca porque la postura en la que estaba no era muy cómoda, me acerqué hasta poder mirar su rostro, tenía los parpados cerrados y las mejillas brillantes producto de las lagrimas, mi corazón dolió por la imagen, quise tocarlo pero mi mano quedó a medio camino, me volví hacia Daniel- ¿Cuánto llevo así?- dije en un susurro, el camino hasta estar a mi lado

- 3 días, y él no se ha movido de aquí ¿ves?- dijo caminando hasta quedar al lado mío en la cama y besar mi frente mientras yo dormía- él te quiere demasiado, lo sé, y sé cuanto lo amas, arriesgar su vida por él fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta de eso- dijo con una sonrisa triste, sentí mis ojos aguarse y quise arrodillarme y pedirle disculpas por haberlo olvidado así, él se encogió de hombros- Sé que hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi pecas, y no debes disculparte, estas en todo tu derecho de rehacer tu vida, esto es tuyo, tu mundo, no puedes quedarte atrapada ahí donde estas ahora, debes despertar y decirle cuanto lo quieres, él se lo merece, bueno, a parte de soportar la reprimenda que te dará, pero ya lo conoces ¿no?, ahora debemos irnos- miré a Edward- puedes pasar la mano sobre él, no se despertara- dijo sonriéndome, con un temblor puse mi mano en su cabello y lo acaricié, me incliné y besé su frente, él sonrió aún dormido y susurró mi nombre, mire con los ojos como plato a Dani- Sueña contigo, eso es todo, esta muy preocupado, lo demás debe decírtelo él, a mi no me corresponde- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, asentí y tomé la mano que me ofrecía, con un suspiro cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí ya estábamos de nuevo en esa superficie blanca, donde todo era blanco, él me rodeó con sus brazos y me apoyé en su pecho

- Pecas, quiero que sepas que como ya te dije estoy perfectamente donde estoy, siempre te amaré y siempre estaré contigo, no me siento traicionado ni nada, no quiero que postergues tu vida por mi, seré tu ángel guardián siempre y estoy ahí siempre para ti, aunque no me veas, pero tu lugar está con él, debes desear volver con él para que despiertes, no se merece también quedarse sin ti- asentí contra su pecho mientras el acariciaba mi cabello, me tomó de los hombros y me miró fijamente- y debes decirle lo que sientes, ya sabes todo lo que pasó con Tanya, pero le preguntaste ¿Por qué se fue con ella?- fruncí el ceño y negué, porque era cierto- pues todo tiene una explicación

- Yo sé que él solo me quiere como amiga, me lo dijo, a demás está enamorado de alguien más- dije con tono triste, él bufó

- Cuando tu padre me dijo que ustedes eran un par de tontos, no le creí, pero definitivamente tiene razón, mira hagamos algo- espero hasta que asentí- le dirás todo lo que sientes y le preguntaras porque esa noche se fue con Tanya, y luego ya veras que pasa ¿si?- me sonrió

- Tu sabes que pasa ¿verdad?- el asintió- Anda, dímelo, solo para saber a que atenerme- dije haciendo un puchero, el negó con la cabeza

- Pequitas, sabes que ese puchero en ti se ve adorable, pero simplemente no te lo puedo decir, porque si no me regañan ¿entiendes?, ya sabes que alguien sabe todo lo que hacemos entonces, pues, no quiero tener problemas con él, yo solo quería verte y hacerte saber que te amo con toda mi alma, que siempre serás mi pecas preciosa, y que tienes toda mi aprobación para enamorarte y rehacer tu vida, pero no con Jacob, él nunca me cayó bien, en cambio este cobrizo me gusta, no tanto como a ti, pero algo es algo, creo que no estarás en mejores manos mientras estén juntos, ahora debo irme, y tu también- dijo besando mi frente

- Pero espera, ¿Cómo se supone que vuelvo?- dije mordiendo mi labio, el me sonrió

- Dame un abrazo primero que todo- lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas- ahora cierra los ojos y piensa en porque quieres volver, y listo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, le sonreí

- Jamás te olvidaré Dani, y siempre tendrás un lugar importante en mi corazón, te amo, siempre serás mi primer todo y una persona fundamental en mi vida- él me besó de nuevo en los labios y luego de decirme que me estaría vigilando desapareció entre el humo, suspiré y cerré los ojos _Quiero volver, despertaré para decirle a mi príncipe cuanto lo amo, Edward espérame_ y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

Abrí mis ojos acostumbrándome a la luz que se colaba de algún lugar, parpadee un par de veces hasta que ya no me molestaba en absoluto dicha luminosidad, todo estaba en silencio, giré mi cabeza para ver que la luz procedía de los rayos de sol que se colaban por una ventana, sabía que no estaba en mi cuarto, porque nada en mi departamento era blanco ¿Dónde estaba?, sentía que no podía moverme, me dolía horrores el estómago, como si me hubieran dado una patada, aspiré todo el aire que pude y me mordí el labio para no gemir con la molestia que me generó en mi panza ese simple gesto, giré la cabeza hacia el otro lado, aquí olía como a hospital pero ¿Por qué?, había un monitor a mi derecha donde se veían líneas y pulsaciones, sentí un peso en mi mano derecha y bajé la vista, había alguien durmiendo con su cabeza apoyada en la cama y tenía mi mano entre las suyas, no podía ver su rostro, pero su cabello cobrizo me pareció demasiado familiar, suspiré lentamente y volví a mirar el techo tratando de entender que es lo que pasaba, la persona a mi lado comenzó a despertar y en un gesto tonto cerré mis ojos por inercia, no quería ser grosera pero sinceramente tenía una laguna mental, sabía mi nombre y todo lo demás, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía recordar nada de hace un par de días, es como si no los hubiera vivido, solo recordaba a los chicos, el porque estaba en Forks, y que… Edward se había ido para siempre… ¿Edward?, un momento… ese cabello cobrizo, no hay nadie más que tenga ese tono de cabello, espere a ver si había algún movimiento, pero nada, sentía el mismo peso en mi mano, su peso, abrí los ojos nuevamente y creo que la máquina comenzó a pitar más fuerte por lo que vi.

Su rostro que siempre había sido lo que más amaba estaba sereno mientras dormía, tenía unas claras manchas purpuras bajo sus ojos cerrados y ¿un parche en la frente?, ¿Qué demonios?, seguí inspeccionándolo, sus labios estaban entreabiertos mientras hacia unos sonidos hermosos, de pronto me fije en sus manos, tan blancas y hermosas como siempre, aunque sus nudillos estaban dañados, contuve el aliento mientras trataba de sacar mi mano de su jaula, logré mi cometido sin despertarlo y comencé a acariciar su desordenado cabello, él suspiró y yo sonreí en respuesta, comencé a hablarle

- Edward- susurré, obtuve un gruñido en respuesta, sonreí mientras repetía su nombre- Hey!, despierta, dormilón- volví a susurrar

- Bella… mi bella- dijo aún dormido, mi corazón se saltó un latido mientras escuchaba su hermosa voz, de pronto se comenzó a mover y dejé mi mano quieta esperando a que me viera, sus ojos verdes estaban opacos cuando me miró, pero de pronto se paró de un salto y me miró fijamente, fruncí el ceño

- ¡Dios Santo!, estas despierta, dime que no estoy soñando, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te duele algo?, ¡Mierda!, debo llamar a Carlisle- dijo haciendo gestos con sus manos y caminando a un lado y otro, hablaba consigo mismo y me tenía mareada siguiéndolo con la mirada por todos lados, carraspee y probé mi voz

- Edward-mi voz salía ronca, pero no pasaba nada, seguía mirándome y haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando tocó su frente, no entendía nada, tomé aire y probé de nuevo- ¡Edward!- esta vez me miró y corrió al lado mío, tomó su rostro entre mis manos, mientras sus ojos brillaban conteniendo lagrimas

- Bella, júrame que estoy despierto por favor- dijo mientras cuidadosamente besaba mi frente, su aliento era muy dulce, sentí algo mojado sobre mi cabeza

- Estoy despierta Edward- dije mientras con mis manos tomaba sus muñecas, sentí un temblor en su cuerpo, ¿Qué le pasaba?

- ¡Dios mío gracias!, no sabes como te extrañe- mi corazón se encogió al escuchar sus sollozos ahogados, pasé el nudo que se formó en mi garganta, me sentía muy confundida

- ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- no me atrevía a levantar el tono de voz, sus ojos me miraron mientras lagrimas caían y resbalaban por sus mejillas

- ¿No recuerdas nada?- negué lentamente, él suspiró- Llamaré a Carlisle y luego te explicaré ¿si?- asentí sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos, presionó algo por encima de mi cabeza y una voz sonó por el intercomunicador

- ¿Si?- dijo una voz nasal

- Enfermera, llame al Doctor Cullen, Isabella despertó- dijo sonriendo

- En seguida- dijo y la comunicación se cortó, él volvió a sonreírme

- ¿Por qué lloras?- dije limpiando con mis dedos sus lágrimas, él cerró los ojos y suspiró sonriendo, me pregunté si luego no le dolería el rostro de tanto sonreír

- Tenia… tanto miedo de que me dejaras, tontita te quiero- dijo aún con los ojos cerrados, los abrió y un brillo apareció en ellos- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Bella?- dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido, imité su acción

- ¿Hacer qué?- él iba a responderme cuando la puerta se abrió, giramos la cabeza al mismo tiempo, Carlisle dio un par de zancadas y ya estaba a mi lado, Edward se apartó

- Hola princesa- dijo tomando mi mano

- Carlisle, ¿Qué pasó?- dije, parecía loro repitiendo la misma pregunta, pero en serio me sentía confundida, él me sonrió

- Primero dime como te sientes- dijo en tono serio, tomé aire y el estómago me dolió de nuevo

- Me duele el estómago, y me siento un poco mareada, pero por lo demás, me siento igual- dije encogiéndome de hombros, Carlisle sostenía mi muñeca mientras miraba su reloj y movía los labios, luego me puso una luz en los ojos y finalmente se sentó a mi lado en la camilla, Edward estaba en el sofá, lejos de mi, Carlisle lo miró y asintió, de un salto se puso en pie y llegó hasta mi

- Bien Bella, no sufriste traumatismo ni nada- miró a Edward- ¿Le contaste lo que sucedió?- el aludido negó con la cabeza, Carlisle me miró y sonrió mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas- Bien, tuvieron un altercado en Port Ángeles, hace 4 días- dijo despacio, fruncí el ceño, ¿Port Ángeles?, de pronto imágenes de Edward y yo caminando por un pasaje tomados de la mano, unos tipos y un disparo, cerré los ojos conteniendo las lagrimas

- Yo… yo recuerdo que le iban a disparar a Edward- dije en un susurro, Carlisle asintió

- La que recibió el disparo fuiste tú, gracias a Dios no fue tan grave, pero tuvimos que intervenirte para poder sacar la bala de tu estómago- asentí recordando como hice acopio de mis fuerzas y corrí hasta ponerme delante de mi príncipe al momento que el arma se disparó, después las suplicas de Edward mientras me pedía que no me durmiera, mi estómago dolió, pero no por el disparo, sino, por la intensidad de sus palabras, miré a Edward, pero él miraba el vacio con los ojos entrecerrados y una mano en la barbilla, volví mi vista hacia Carlisle

- Si… lo recuerdo- dije mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y mojaban la almohada, él me las limpió con el dorso de su mano

- Ya, tranquila, todo esta bien, ahora simplemente debes descansar, en unos días te podrás ir a casa- dijo sonriéndome, se levantó, pero me sentía cobarde para soportar estar a solas con Edward, no quería responder sus preguntas- ¿Carlisle?- él se volvió para mirarme- Los demás… ¿Cómo están?- iba a responderme, pero la puerta se abrió y por ella vi pasar un remolino de cabello negro y uno rubio, de pronto mis mejores amigas estaban sobre mi, pero sin que llegara a dolerme nada

- Bella, que bueno que despertaste, nos tenias muy asustados- dijo Alice mientras lloraba con una mano mía entre las suyas

- Dios, amiga que bueno que ya estás bien- decía Rose desde el otro lado con mi otra mano tomada entre las suyas, ambas lloraban desconsoladamente

- También las extrañe chicas- dije sonriéndoles, un carraspeo llamó mi atención

- ¿Y nosotros?- dijo Emmett, que tenía un montón de globos en su mano, mientras Jasper tenía un oso de peluche gigante entre las suyas, sonreí con un sollozo de por medio

- Obviamente también los extrañe par de tontos- solté mi mano de la de Alice y la alcé hacia ellos, caminaron hasta mi y besaron mi frente, pero me faltaba alguien, miré a Edward que tenía sus manos en los bolsillos y me miraba anhelante, los demás lo notaron y también lo miraron- Oye tú, ven acá- dije agitando mis dedos en su dirección, se acercó lentamente pero sin ningún rastro de la emoción que sentía cuando desperté, tomó mi mano y le dio un apretón, suspiré ante su débil sonrisa y me puse a conversar y agradecerles a los demás sin nunca soltar su mano.

Un par de horas después, Alice se puso de pie mirando su reloj

- Bueno… nosotros tenemos que irnos, ¿Verdad?- dijo mirándolos a todos, automáticamente todos asintieron, se despidieron de nosotros y salieron deseándome una pronta recuperación, la habitación se quedó en silencio, miré a Edward, pero tenía su mirada perdida en algún lado, sabía que estaba molesto, tomé aire y me aclaré la garganta

- Edward yo…

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo mirándome fijamente, se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar a mi lado, tenía los puños apretados y su rostro estaba tenso, cerré los ojos y suspiré

- Yo…- ¿Qué se supone que le diría?, _lo hice porque no quería perder al amor de mi vida,_ claramente ESO no, de pronto una voz vino a mi cerebro _**debes decirle lo que sientes, ya sabes todo lo que pasó con Tanya, pero le preguntaste ¿Por qué se fue con ella?**_, fruncí el ceño, esa claramente era la voz de Daniel, pero… ¿Por qué se fue con ella?, sabía que tenía que decirle todo lo que sentía pero antes necesitaba que me respondiera esa pregunta, abrí mis ojos y Edward aún me miraba- ¿Por qué te fuiste con Tanya?- estaba desviando el tema, lo sabia, pero la pregunta salió de mis labios y el frunció el ceño, se sentó frente a mi y suspiró, supe que sería una conversación muy larga y me preparé para lo peor.-

_**Uuuuyyy!... ¿Y ahora que?... Si, soy mala por dejarlo así, pero ya que… =P**_

_**Bien, en serio me gustó muchísimo escribir este capitulo, espero les pase igual… **_

_**Darles las gracias como siempre por ser fieles y seguir la historia, y simplemente por tenerme paciencia… saben ke soy una persona okupada y bueno… no había tenido tiempo de nada…**_

_**Gracias x sus comentarios, sus alertas, sus favoritos y demaces, aunque sinceramente me gustaría que me dejaran más comentarios… ya saben que soy igual que Alice cuando me dan muchos comentarios…**_

_**En fin, la invitación es a que pasen por mi nueva historia… la verdad es que la empece hace pokito y esta ya esta llegando pues a su final… quedan cosas aún, pero ya estamos en el descenlace…**_

_**No olviden comentar, por Edward y su nerviosismo, o por el peluche de Emmett XD**_

_**Besos tipo Edward, con sentimiento y estremecedores, y abrazos llenos de amor tipo Emmy, porque es el más tierno de todo el universo =)**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo mis lectoras hermosisisimas**_

_****/Xapyta Cullen/****_


	20. Chapter 20: Verdades Confesadas

_**¿Recomendaciones?... Tengan junto a ustedes un pañuelo por si a caso**_

Capitulo 20: Verdades confesadas

EPOV

Estaba realmente confundido y agotado, pero me sentía completo de nuevo, mi princesa había despertado al fin, me sentí tan emocionado al verla abrir sus ojos que me puse a andar de un lado para el otro como si estuviera loco, Carlisle la revisó y dijo que todo estaría bien, habían venido los chicos a verla, su semblante poco a poco volvía a ser el mismo, sin embargo sabía que algo me ocultaba, sus ojos la delataban, tenía tanto que preguntarle, ahora que la tenía de nuevo conmigo, me comencé a cuestionar demasiado lo que pasó, el porque lo hizo, en realidad yo lo hubiera hecho mil veces y más por ella, pero simplemente porque la amaba y era mi vida, si ella no estaba ya no tendría ganas de nada, pero en cambio, ella ¿Por qué lo hizo?, en realidad necesitaba entender sus motivos, pero con los chicos aquí no podía

- Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos ¿verdad?- dijo Alice luego de mirar su reloj, los demás automáticamente asintieron, sonreí porque estaban como sincronizados, se despidieron de Bella deseándole una pronta recuperación, y se fueron acercando uno a uno a despedirse de mi

- Nos vemos primo, cuídate y traten de hablar porque esto ya no puede seguir así entre ustedes- dijo Jasper dándome un abrazo y golpeando mi espalda, suspiré e hice una mueca justo cuando Emmett se acercaba

- No lo sé, es decir, sé que debo aclararlo todo con ella, pero sinceramente no creo que este sea el mejor momento, quizá debería esperar a que le dieran el alta- pasé una mano por mi cabello, en el fondo, quería alargar ese momento, deseaba disfrutar un tiempo más de su compañía antes de que todo se fuera por la borda cuando supiera mis sentimientos hacia ella y tuviera que devolverme con un corazón roto a Londres

- No seas cobarde Eddie, ¿Por qué no aprovechas?- lo miré con una ceja enarcada, él bufó- Mira, si le dices y sufre un estado de shock, Carlisle está para atenderla de inmediato, a demás- se nos acercó- No todos los días duermes con tu amada en una cama de hospital- dijo bajito, rodé los ojos y Jasper le dio un golpe en la cabeza, reímos mientras Emm hacia un puchero

- Deja de decir tonterías- dijo mi primo con el ceño fruncido, yo simplemente me reía de las tonteras del grandulón

- Ya, luego no digas que no te lo advertí, no mereces mis sabios consejos, par de idiotas mal agradecidos- dijo mientras salía seguido de Jasper, las chicas me dieron un abrazo y palabras de apoyo y salieron dejándonos solos, me senté pensando en como comenzaría con todo, un suspiro me sacó de mis pensamientos

- Edward yo…

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dije mirándola fijamente, me puse de pie y camine hasta quedar cerca de ella, simplemente necesitaba sentirla cerca para no perderme ninguna expresión de su bello rostro, tenía los puños apretados, estaba tenso esperando su respuesta, ella suspiró y cerró los ojos

- Yo…- se quedó en silencio, ¡Demonios!, quería que me mirara y me dijera porque lo había echo, compasión, cargo de conciencia, lo que fuera que la impulsó, pero en cambio, solo recibía silencio y gestos de confusión de su rostro, abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente- ¿Por qué te fuiste con Tanya?- ok, eso no esperaba escucharlo, me senté frente a ella y suspiré

- ¿En qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te pregunté?- dije enarcando una ceja, ella se encogió de hombros

- No lo se- susurró y mordió su labio- Simplemente se me vino a la cabeza esa pregunta, nunca me dijiste porque fue que terminaste en su casa- suspiré, ¡Mierda!, estaba pillado

- Yo… yo me fui con ella porque… verás, cuando volví de caminar un rato la noche de mi cumple mes, subí porque ya me sentía cansado, la puerta estaba entreabierta y entré despacio, pero me encontré con que estabas muy _acaramelada_ con Jacob y no quise interrumpir, así que cerré sin hacer ruido y salí del edificio, Tanya me estaba esperando porque dijo que quería hablar conmigo y le dije que saliéramos de ahí- ok, mentí un poco pero sinceramente, no le diría que no soporté verla besándose con ese idiota, que había estado tomando en un bar para olvidar que quería besarla y eso, Bella dejó de respirar y sus ojos se abrieron como platos

- ¿Me viste con Jacob?- dijo con tono de sorpresa, asentí, ella murmuró algo que no alcancé a captar

- Van en serio ¿no?, te tenías muy calladito quien era el que te traía enamorada, pero esta bien, así ya sabes que eres correspondida y puedes ser feliz- dije con toda la calma posible, no quería que viera cuanto me dolía decirle aquello, me propuse que siempre sería su mejor amigo, nada más, ella comenzó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza

- No, no es él… el chico del que estoy enamorada no es Jacob, yo… tomé demasiado y él luego llegó y conversamos y cuando estaba por irse me besó, pero… no pasó nada más, jamás podría amarlo, es un buen amigo, pero eso es todo- dijo haciendo gestos con sus manos, se sentó de golpe en la cama y gimió llevándose una mano al estómago, me puse de pie de inmediato

- ¿Estas bien?- ella respiró lentamente y asintió- Bella, mejor dejemos esto hasta aquí, no te hace bien yo… - sus ojos me miraron

- ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez a primera vista?- dijo dejándome perplejo, asentí mientras pasaba una mano en mi cabello- bueno… cuando conocí a Daniel, me costó darme cuenta de que quería algo serio con él, puesto que no creía en el amor, él me dijo que cuando tu te enamorabas a primera vista, tus pies se despegaban del suelo, tu corazón latía como queriendo escapar de tu pecho y el tiempo se detenía cuando tu mirada se encontraba con la de la otra persona, yo jamás sentí eso hasta…- miró sus manos, me aclaré la garganta

- Hasta que lo viste a él ¿verdad?, si entiendo, lo mismo me pasó, la primera vez que toque la mano de ella, sentí una corriente eléctrica corriendo por mi cuerpo, es una sensación extraña- dije mirándola directamente a los ojos y recordando cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento y me tendió su mano, era tan masoquista que hice la pregunta que terminaría de catapultar mi corazón, pero quería saberlo, tenía que saberlo- ¿Cómo es él?- dije con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa

- Él es… como no lo imaginas- dijo con un suspiro y palmeo el sitio frente a ella, me senté mirándola

- Tiene una sonrisa que cada vez que la luce me pregunto si es legal que lo dejen sonreír de esa manera, o cuantas mujeres se derriten cada vez que muestra sus perfectos dientes- dijo mientras me sonreía y yo le devolvía la sonrisa que sabía le gustaba, me miró directamente a los ojos- tiene unos ojos esmeralda brillantes que son como un mar en su interior, cada vez que me mira puedo ver el camino hacia su alma- tomó mi mano entre las suyas, acaricie su dorso con mi pulgar sin dejar de mirarla- tiene el cabello de un color único, jamás en mi vida pensé conocer a alguien así, a parte que le da el look más atractivo que alguien puede tener y su boca, ¡dios!, sus labios son como el fruto prohibido, y he muerto mil veces por besarlos- terminó en un susurro, mi corazón latía a mil por segundo, soy un maldito iluso, pero mi ego y mi ceguera no me dejaban pensar más que me estaba describiendo a mi, ¡Dios! quería que me estuviera describiendo a mi- Y la verdad no me imagino una vida sin él, Edward mírame- no me di cuenta de que había estado mirando la pared, vi un brillo en sus ojos que me hizo contener la respiración- Lo salvé porque lo quiero, te juro que no lo busque, pero simplemente paso y la verdad, es que…

- ¿Lo conozco?, dime su nombre Bells, dímelo por favor- susurre mirándola a los ojos, se ruborizó más y mordió su labio

- Cullen… Edward Cullen- dijo mirándome y mandando el impacto justo a mi pecho, mi estómago dolió

- Es una broma ¿verdad?, porque si es así me parece de pésimo gusto- dije casi en un susurro, ella negó con la cabeza, tome su rostro entre mis manos

- Dímelo de nuevo- dije mientras sentía como sus ojos brillaban luchando por las lagrimas, ella cerró los ojos- Mírame- fue una orden

- Eres tú… eres el que me hizo volver a la vida, él que estuvo siempre conmigo, él que hizo latir de nuevo mi corazón, Edward, te quiero y ha sido así desde la primera vez que te vi, te prometo que trate de luchar contra esto, pero es más fuerte que yo- no sabía que decir, me separé de ella y camine por la habitación- lo siento, no me interpondré en ninguno de tus planes, solo necesitaba que lo supieras, pero sé que estás enamorado de alguien más y no voy a interferir- dijo con la voz rota _¿Es que a caso se puede ser más idiota?_, yo deseando escuchar esas palabras hace tiempo, y ahora que mi sueño se cumplía, me quedaba callado mientras el amor de mi existencia lloraba, acorté mi distancia y me puse a su altura, tomé su rostro entre mis manos

- Gracias, gracias por esto, por confiar lo suficiente en mi aunque no lo merezca, gracias por regalarme tus sentimientos, yo… estoy tan nervioso que ni siquiera encuentro el modo para expresarte como me siento, es verdad, estoy enamorado, enamorado de la persona más maravillosa que jamás en la vida existirá, y me siento como un adolescente cuando estoy con ella y- quería seguir, pero Bella apretó sus ojos mientras reprimía las ganas de llorar, no entendía- ¿Qué sucede?

- No te confesé mis sentimientos para que me tires en cara cuan enamorado estas de alguien más, por favor no sigas, a la que menos le interesa saber que tan enamorado es a mi…- dijo soltándose de mi agarré y dándome la espalda, me subí a su cama y comencé a acariciar su cabello, hable en su oído

- Hey pequeña, mírame ¿si?- dije con una pequeña sonrisa, ella se volteó y su rostro quedo frente al mío, miré sus ojos ahora rojos por el llanto, pero que sin duda seguían siendo los más bellos que jamás haya visto

- No quería sentir esto, no me preguntes como paso pero… si, es verdad, he estado enamorado todo este tiempo, consumiéndome por dentro al saber que su corazón nunca sería para mí, y sin embargo me quedé con ella, porque siempre puse su felicidad por encima de la mía, y yo- ella no me dejo seguir

- ¿Es linda?- dijo en un susurro sin dejar de mirarme, le di mi mejor sonrisa

- Uf, si lo supieras no lo creerías, a ver… por donde comenzar- toqué mi barbilla en gesto pensativo- Sus ojos, sus profundos ojos chocolates, acogedores, dulces e hipnotizantes, me hacen querer bailar cada vez que me miran, llenos de emociones distintas, me siento en casa cada vez que los veo, su cabello, al igual que sus ojos, son de un marrón particular, y lo mejor- dije abriendo mucho mis ojos- es que si lo ves al sol, tiene destellos rojizos- Bella me miraba mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos, estiré un brazo y comencé a acariciar suavemente su cabello- es suave y dócil, así como el tuyo- dije enroscando un mechón en mi dedo índice- y huele a fresa, así como el tuyo- dije mientras paseaba mi nariz por el mismo, sentí la máquina de pulsaciones comenzar a acelerarse, _Eso mi amor, ¡vamos ángel! Eres tú_, sonreí porque con lo testaruda que era jamás lo adivinaría.

Con mi nariz bajé hasta su oído y seguí haciendo camino por su barbilla mientras suspiraba

- Tiene la piel más suave que jamás conocí, es simplemente una delicia- dije sonriendo al verla temblar, me volví a topar con sus ojos, estábamos cerca, muy cerca, nuestras respiraciones se mesclaban- Y sus labios, son tan apetitosos, tan delicados, nunca he sabido que sabor tienen, pero viniendo de ella debe ser sin duda el sabor más adictivo de la vida, y me muero por saberlo- me separe un poco de ella- Es la mejor persona que he conocido, bondadosa, fuerte y entregada, tenaz y tierna, con carácter y sensibilidad, y es hermosa, es… es bella, tan bella como su nombre- sus ojos me miraron con sorpresa y su boca se abrió

- Edward- susurró mirándome atónita, sin embargo no despegué mi vista de ella y acaricié su mejilla

- ¿Qué princesa?- dije sonriéndole

- Dime su nombre- dijo aún susurrando y cerrando sus ojos, se veía tan adorable, me acerqué a su oído y aspiré su olor antes de susurrar

- Swan… Isabella Marie Swan- dije y me quedé ahí, el _bip bip _que ya de por sí iba más rápido, parecía que iba a explotar, besé su mejilla y la volví a mirar, sin embargo no me miraba

- ¿Por qué?- dijo mientras su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente, fruncí el ceño

- ¿Por qué, qué?- dije mirándola, aunque ella no lo hacia

- ¿Por qué haces esto?- dijo mientras sus ojos me miraban con dolor

- No te entiendo Bella, ¿Qué quieres decir?- sinceramente bufé, porque se supone que aquí venían las declaraciones de amor y luego mi beso ¿o no?

- Estas simplemente tratando de hacerme sentir bien, te conozco, no quieres que me sienta mal por haber echo el ridículo luego de confesarte mis sentimientos, pero no es necesario que lo hagas- dijo mirando sus manos

- ¡¿Qué?- me paré tan rápido que casi me caigo- Me estoy confesando, desnudando mi alma ante ti, demostrándote mis sentimientos y tú me dices… ¿me dices que estoy tratando de no hacerte sentir mal?- la miré, pero seguía entretenida con sus manos, jalé mi cabello de la frustración- ¡Mierda! Bella, dame solo una razón, solo una, para que todo lo que te he dicho sea para hacerte sentir mejor- respiré mientras trataba de calmarme, aunque sinceramente quería golpear algo

- Simplemente porque no tiene sentido que todo lo que hayas dicho sea verdad, yo estoy rota, mírate y mírame, mereces algo mucho mejor, agradezco que hagas esto por mi, pero… tus gustos son mejores, soy demasiado simple, y eres mi mejor amigo ¿no?, tu deber es hacerme sentir mejor- sonrió tristemente, estaba seguro que mi barbilla tocaba el suelo, mis ojos se saldrían de orbita si los mantenía así de abiertos, en serio, EN SERIO ella no dijo lo que yo oí que dijo… ¿Ella dijo eso de verdad?

- Eres increíble- dije mientras sonreía y comenzaba a caminar por la habitación- ¿Y que hay de mi?- dije apuntándome el pecho- ¡Dime, que mierda hay de mi, un pobre chico huérfano que te ha fallado una y mil veces, un maldito que solo te mintió con tal de que no lo separaras de tu lado, que te hizo llorar e irte de tu departamento, que te arriesgo a unos tipos, por el que ahora estás aquí!, ¡Maldita sea Bella!, dime ¿Por qué yo debería creer que lo que me dices es cierto?- sentí un nudo en mi garganta, quería llorar, gritar, tomarla de los hombros y exigirle que me mirara, apreté mis puños y los nudillos me dolieron

- Porque es la verdad- dijo simplemente, tomé el puente de mi nariz mientras sentía que mis ojos se humedecían, ¿era todo lo que me iba a decir?

- ¿Y tanto daño te he hecho para que no creas nada de lo que te digo?- levantó la cabeza de golpe, pero no me respondió, suspiré derrotado- ¿Sabes?, pensé que cuando te confesara todo, me ibas a odiar, no ibas a querer saber más de mi, me ibas a decir que lo sentías pero que no podías corresponderme- me reí mientras las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas- incluso soñé y rogaba porque me dijeras que sentías lo mismo, pero nunca, nunca pensé siquiera que pensaras que era un mentiroso- me encogí de hombros- pero… supongo que lo merezco ¿verdad?, al fin de cuentas, te mentí sobre mi sexualidad, inventé una historia sobre Tanya, incluso te engañe haciéndote pensar que me iba cuando no fue así, pero… en serio, esperaba que por lo menos creyeras mi verdad, pero no fue así- limpié mis ojos y respiré para calmarme, sabía que si seguía terminaría sollozando y rogándole porque me creyera, alcé mi barbilla con determinación

- Edward yo…- su voz fue un susurro, pero aún así mandaba puñaladas de dolor a mi destrozado corazón, negué con la cabeza, sabía lo que me diría, ella no me creería jamás, y yo ya no tenía ganas de seguir luchando, ya no, soy fuerte, pero no masoquista, si ella no me quería en su vida, aprendería a vivir con eso

- No Bella, no importa, mensaje entregado, no tengo más que hacer aquí- tomé mi chaqueta del sofá que había sido mi cama durante su estado de sueño profundo y camine hasta la entrada, sentí las lagrimas seguir bajando por mis ojos, pero no me importó, la miré por ultima vez- Trata de descansar y olvida todo lo que he dicho, lamento haberte alterado y dejar que esto pasara, espero te recuperes pronto y puedas ser feliz, hasta siempre Bella- dije tomando el picaporte de la puerta

- Edward- apreté mis ojos y me detuve pero no la miré, tomé aire y salí de la habitación sin mirar atrás y camine hacia la salida del hospital botando todo mi dolor, sollozando en silencio y dejando mi corazón con ella, yo ya no lo quería.-

_**¿Y bien?... Pues sinceramente no sé de que lado ponerme… simplemente creo que todo acto tiene su consecuencia…**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las ke se han dado el tiempo de dejarme un review, agregarme a sus favoritos y alertas y esas cosas… Recuerden pasar por mi otra historia ^^**_

_**La verdad que dos o tres capítulos más y esto termina… pero ya vengo con algo más =)**_

_**Besos y reviews x Edward… ahora mismo voy a consolarlo u.u**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo niñas…**_

_****/Xapyta Cullen-Masen/****_


	21. Chapter 21: No lo soporto

_**Bien chiquitas… ¡A leer!**_

Capitulo 21: No lo soporto

BPOV

No sé en que momento amaneció, la verdad es que no pude dormir en toda la noche, mis mejillas estaban tiesas por las lágrimas derramadas, aunque quería dormir no podía, cerraba los ojos y todo lo que veía era su dolor, sus ojos aguados, sus acusaciones y declaraciones, mi corazón dolía y quería golpearme por no haberlo detenido, por no haberle dicho que si le creía, que obviamente creía en lo que me decía, ¿Por qué diablos me calle?, pues, por estúpida, porque sinceramente él no podía amarme como lo hago yo, como se lo dije soy muy poca cosa para él, no tiene sentido que me dijera todo lo que siempre quise escuchar, pero nunca creería que es un mentiroso, simplemente trataba de hacerme sentir mejor, porque no era verdad que me amaba ¿o si?

- Buenos días Bella- la voz de Carlisle rompió mis pensamientos, respiré lentamente y me di la vuelta para mirarlo, me sonreía pero no llegaba a sus ojos- Veo que ya estás lista para irte- dijo mientras miraba mi bolso encima de la cama que ocupé este tiempo

- Si, ya no quiero estar más en este hospital, aunque la atención fue buenísima, pero… tengo cosas que hacer, debo volver a mi vida- suspiré y me senté en la cama

- Los chicos están de camino, me falta solo firmar tu alta y serás completamente libre- se sentó junto a mi y me pasó un brazo por los hombros, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y sentí mis ojos aguarse

- Él no vendrá ¿verdad?- mi voz salió rota y Carlisle acarició mi cabello como confirmando mis temores

- Anoche llegó muy afectado a la casa, se despidió, lo acompañe al hotel y dijo que volvía a Phoenix a buscar lo que quedaba y se iría, ya tiene vuelo reservado, ¿Qué pasó Bella?- en vez de contestarle, rompí a llorar como una bebé, aunque traté de calmarme, simplemente no podía, porque el dolor que sentía comenzaba en el cabello más pequeño de mi cabeza, y terminaba en mi dedo pequeño del pie, me recorría entera y ni siquiera sabía si alguna vez lo podría solucionar, cuando los sollozos disminuyeron me atreví a hablar

- Yo… yo le dije que lo amaba- los ojos de Carlisle se abrieron de sorpresa- Te juro que no lo busqué, simplemente pasó, y… y le dije anoche, luego de que los demás se fueron, y luego él me salió con que también estaba enamorado de mi- levanté mis manos- ¡Como si no supiera que lo hizo para hacerme sentir mejor!, se lo hice saber y luego todo se salió de control y- no pude seguir porque Carlisle negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía-¡Qué!

- Ay Bella… sinceramente eres… como decirlo… ¡Dios, mi niña estás ciega!- lo miré con el ceño fruncido

- No me digas que también tu piensas que lo que dijo es verdad- _Ay Dios que diga que no_

- Mira, ya no sé que creer, pero si es por señales, por lo menos para mi está más claro que el agua- dijo con voz cansada

- No entiendo… ¿Podrías hablarme en español?- hizo una mueca y suspiró

- Umm… a ver, pues… ¿Por donde comenzar?- miró un punto en el piso con el ceño fruncido, de pronto me miró- Bella, ¿Tú crees sinceramente que alguien aunque fuera tu mejor, mejor amigo, habría dormido aquí 3 días esperando que despertaras?, o no, ¿Viste como se puso cuando despertaste?... Es algo… complicado, pero ¿no escuchaste su voz mientras dormías?, suele pasar- miré mis manos pensando en sus palabras, en cada reacción de Edward, él seguía hablando- Lo siento, esto no sirve de nada, simplemente ahora deberás pensar en lo que pudo haber sido si le hubieras creído, lo que es yo, nunca de los nunca, vi a Edward tan radiante luego de conocerte, se veía con vida, sus ojos brillaban haciéndome recordar cuando yo miro a Esme, pero… es algo que ya no quisiste que pasara, y si no lo sientes, no tiene caso que te culpes- miró su reloj- creo que los chicos ya deben estar aquí, les espera un viaje largo- besó mi mejilla, pero yo con suerte era consciente de lo que me decía, estaba trabada en un pensamiento, más bien, eran palabras de Edward, pero lo escuchaba muy lejos

…_**ángel, me falta mucho contigo aún, tienes que venir a mis conciertos cuando sea un pianista famoso y tengo que ayudarte a fantasear cuando escribas tus libros, debemos buscarte un apodo y todo eso, debes acompañarme a Londres, conocer donde y como vivo, y luego… luego debes aceptar ser mi compañera para toda la vida, debo verte con una panza enorme cuando tengamos nuestro primer hijo, o lo hermosa que te veras de blanco en la iglesia el día de nuestra boda, te amo y no quiero que me dejes, no puedes dejarme así, debemos tener nuestra primera cita como novios, me debes ese beso que he querido darte desde que te conocí, y así una larga lista de cosas que debemos darnos, pero para eso necesito que sigas iluminando mis días con tu sonrisa y esos rubores adorables que llenan tu hermoso rostro, por favor, no me dejes…**_ _Te amo, te amo… mi compañera para toda la vida… una panza enorme_, abrí los ojos mientras tapaba mi boca con mi mano para contener otro sollozo, ¡Dios!, de verdad me amaba, me había dicho todo lo que sentía, me reí entre lagrimas, mi corazón latía fuerte en mi pecho, sin embargo, se había ido tan herido, tan desolado, ¿Por qué no lo detuve?, otro sollozo escapó de mis labios, era imposible que tuviéramos un nosotros, si yo misma me había encargado de pisotear sus sentimientos, pero algo tenía que hacer, TENÍA que haber algo que pudiera hacer

- Bellita, buenos días… ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?- Jasper que había entrado con una sonrisa y sus brazos abiertos, me miró y vi mi tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, absorbía demasiado las emociones de los demás, negué con la cabeza

- No Jazz, no estoy bien- hipé- He sido tan tonta, tan… miserable, ¿Por qué daño a los que quiero?, me duele, duele demasiado darme cuenta de mi crueldad- me apreté la playera con un puño sobre mi corazón

- Shh, tranquila preciosa, aunque no entiendo que pa… Ah, ya sé… ¿Es por Edward, verdad?- asentí- Ay Bella, ya no llores, las cosas pasan, no te preocupes, si no sientes lo mismo por él, él deberá entenderlo, solo está confundido con todo, nada más, ya verás como llama a penas llegue a Londres y todo será igual, seguirán siendo los mejores amigos del mundo, uno de los dos tenía que sufrir, y bueno, él sabia desde un principio que lo más probable era que estuvieras enamorada de alguien más y- no lo deje seguir

- ¿¡Qué!- mi amigo se detuvo y me miró con el ceño fruncido- No Jazz, no entiendes, lo amo, lo quiero conmigo siempre, pero… simplemente no creí en lo que me dijo y… un momento ¿Cuándo llegue a Londres?, ¿A qué hora se fue?- dije con los dientes apretados, vi muchas emociones en los ojos del rubio, hasta miedo, suspiró y miró su reloj

- Umm… se fue hace 1 hora al aeropuerto de Seattle, por lo que llegará a Phoenix al anochecer, dijo que terminaría de recoger sus cosas y se iría al aeropuerto, supongo que cuando nosotros estemos llegando al Estado de Arizona, Edward estará tomando su avión- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- Pero… si es así nos lo toparemos en el aeropuerto ¿Cierto?- dije calculando el tiempo que tenía para tratar de hablar con él, sonreí sin poder evitarlo, pero mi sonrisa desapareció al instante al ver que Jasper negaba lentamente- ¿Cómo no?

- Él me preguntó a que aeropuerto llegaría nuestro vuelo, le dije que al Random Airport, entonces cuando hizo la reserva de su boleto, dijo que era hora de despedirnos, porque su avión salía en el otro extremo del estado, no recuerdo como se llama ese aeropuerto, pero… ahora entiendo, lo hizo para no toparse con nosotros- me miró seriamente de pronto- Bella… tu dices que estás así por Edward, te… te dijo lo que siente por ti ¿verdad?- asentí

- Sí, él me lo dijo pero no le creí, porque me lo dijo justo después de que le dije que lo amaba, entonces pensó que yo pensaba que él me mentía, pero simplemente era algo imposible de creer, no respondí ni me defendí y el me decía y decía cosas y yo no le dije nada para negarlo y- mi amigo me cortó

- Un momento… ¿lo amas?, ¿Te declaraste?- se paró de la cama y comenzó a caminar- ¿Por qué no le creíste?- me dejé caer en el sofá

- No lo sé, o sea si lo sé, ay Jazz, en realidad es verlo, él merece algo demasiado mejor que yo… yo no puedo estar a su nivel, soy tan corriente y tonta, testaruda y cabezota- dije enumerando con mis dedos cada palabra, mi amigo sonrió y se puso a mi altura

- Pero… Aún así lo amas y lo quieres contigo ¿verdad?- asentí mordiendo mi labio, suspiró y miró al techo- ¡Dani!, ¿Por qué tu novia es tan dura de cabeza?- me reí por lo que dijo y él me sonrió de vuelta- Entonces, ¡Consigamos ese alta firmado!, si no te prometo que se nos va el avión- dijo levantándome y dándome un abrazo, pero yo no podía ser tan optimista

- Jasper, me encantaría creer que todo será tan fácil, pero no creo que sea lo mejor, es decir, él está herido y sinceramente… no quiero dañarlo más, tal vez lo mejor sea que nos vayamos a casa, simplemente dejémoslo así- él iba a replicar, pero la puerta se abrió dejando paso al resto de mis amigos, por un momento tuve la vaga esperanza de que mi príncipe entrara por esa puerta, pero supe que no sería así, _Ya no llores más Isabella, ¡Afronta tu realidad!,_ me deshice del nudo que tenía en la garganta y sonreí como si hoy fuera el mejor día de mi vida, aunque por dentro me sentía tan rota como cuando perdí a Daniel, no, eso no se sintió ni la mitad de lo que siento ahora, pero había una diferencia, sabía que Dani no volvería, en cambio ahora… _Ahora eres una maldita cobarde que no quiere aceptar que si no se da prisa, perderá al ángel del que se enamoró, en serio me cansa ser tu conciencia Isabella Swan, puedes ser de unas formas a veces_, le saqué la lengua a mi conciencia, ella se encogió de hombros y me dio la espalda, pero sabía que tenía razón, si ponía mi cobardía por delante, perdería al chico que más he amado en esta vida, y eso no lo soportaría.

Luego de firmar el alta, besé la mejilla de Carlisle y salimos del hospital hasta llegar al Mercedes de Jasper, subimos y los chicos se fueron adelante, hicimos el camino entre canciones y risas, pero sinceramente mi mente estaba demasiado lejos.

¿Y si no lo veía nunca más?, ¿Y si le pasaba algo?, ¿Y si conocía a alguien más?, todas esas preguntas rodaron por mi mente todo el día, miré la ventana del avión, estábamos llegando a Phoenix, la despedida en casa de los Cullen fue breve, aunque Esme no mencionó nada, en su mirada vi que sabía todo, me abrazó fuertemente y me deseo suerte, la necesitaría para aprender a vivir sin él.

- Bella abrocha tu cinturón, estamos descendiendo- Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos, hice lo que me dijo y volví a cerrar los ojos, ¿Podría ser feliz algún día sabiendo que él de verdad me amaba?, ¿Sería el feliz alguna vez?, si nos encontráramos alguna vez en la calle, ¿Me miraría con odio?, ¿Soportaría vivir sin su amor, sin su sonrisa, sin su presencia en mi vida?, sabía la respuesta a todas las preguntas, me detuve al lado del jeep

- ¡No!- todos se detuvieron y me miraron

- Bella ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Rose con el ceño fruncido

- ¡No lo soporto!, dime la hora Alice- ella miró su reloj

- Son las 22:50 ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- miré a Jasper

- ¿Alcanzamos a llegar?- él me sonrió y asintió

- Si nos damos prisa si- dijo sonriente, asentí y miré a Emmett

- Emmett, llévame al aeropuerto de donde saldrá el avión de Edward, ¡Pero ya!- dije corriendo al Jeep, los demás copiaron mis movimientos y una vez montados, mi grandulón amigo me miró por el retrovisor

- ¿Se puede saber que pasa?- dijo con el ceño fruncido

- Pasa que no dejaré que el amor de mi vida se vaya por una tontería, lo amo y lo traeré de vuelta conmigo- dije mirándolo nerviosamente, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa

- ¡Al Fin!- dijeron a coro todos, miré mal a Alice y Rose

- Bella, pensamos que nunca lo dirías- Alice miró a Emm- Date prisa Emmet, le dije a Edward que esto pasaría- me miró- ¿Estás segura Bella?- asentí con una sonrisa

- Nunca he estado más segura en toda mi vida, él es mío, no dejaré que se vaya, así tenga que ponerme delante del avión para evitar que se vaya, no me importa- dije con lágrimas en los ojos- Lo amo y mientras lo tenga, lo demás no me importa

- Bien Eddie, agárrate y espéranos, vamos por ti- dijo Emm mientras aceleraba el auto y avanzábamos hacia mi destino, sonreí feliz y una nueva esperanza se abrió paso en mi pecho.-

_**Ay Isabella… ¡Menos mal!**_

_**Umm, la verdad es que me da un poco de coraje con ella, si, si se que soy yo la que escribo esto, pero sinceramente la historia es demasiado enredada, a demás yo si le hubiese creído a Ed a la primera, ¿Quién no?... Ah, si… Bella!**_

_**No saben como me sorprendí de que les gustara tanto el capitulo anterior, simplemente tenía un poco de miedo, pero infinitas gracias por su apoyo y cada review que me dejan, me late el corazoncito más fuerte que a Bella XD**_

_**Ok, espero sus comentarios y por supuesto se acepta de todo… así que sin pena eh?**_

_**Besos y nos estamos leyendo prontito**_

_****/Xapyta Cullen Masen/****_


	22. Chapter 22: Es lo mejor

_**Sinceramente lamento la demora =)**_

Capitulo 23: Es lo mejor

EPOV

Miré la que fue mi habitación por casi 2 meses, todo se quedaba en estas paredes, mis sentimientos, las noches que me quedé en vela pensando en mi princesa, cada pensamiento que le dedique y sobre todo dejo mi corazón, porque sencillamente se lo di la primera vez que la vi, cerré la puerta con un suspiro.

Desde que me fui del hospital lloré, despedirme de mis tíos fue sin duda difícil, pero les agradecí que lo entendieran sin hacer más preguntas, los chicos entendieron la situación aunque no les conté todo, simplemente les dije que tenía que volver a mi destino, si me quedaba, lo más probable es que a Bella le hiciera peor, así que ya no tenía caso, entendía que no creyera lo que le decía, pero a pesar de todo sonreía, porque ella también me amaba, eso sería lo que guardaría por siempre conmigo, aunque nunca me perdonaría el no haber luchado más, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?, si había perdido su confianza, simplemente no tenía nada, la base de una relación era la confianza, y yo con mis mentiras maté la que ella me tenía a mi, el timbre sonó, fruncí el ceño mientras me dirigía a la puerta, casi se me salen los ojos al ver quien era

- Hola Edward, ¿Está Bella?- Jacob me miraba con las manos en sus bolsillos

- No, no está, ¿Qué necesitas?- dije aún con el ceño fruncido, él suspiró

- ¿Puedo pasar?, necesito hablar contigo- dejé que pasara y cerré la puerta con cautela, no entendía nada, él apunto mis maletas- ¿Te vas?- dijo con el ceño fruncido, asentí

- Si, no tengo más que hacer aquí, así que apresúrate que no tengo mucho tiempo- suspiré y asintió mirándome

- Yo… venía a disculparme, cometí un error gigante, esperaba que estuvieran los dos para aclarar todo, pero ni modo, simplemente vengo a disculparme y despedirme- lo miré con una ceja enarcada

- Explícate, sinceramente no entiendo- caminamos hasta el sofá y nos sentamos frente a frente

- Ella… ella sabía que tu estabas enamorado de Bella, me utilizó porque sabía que yo la conocía, entonces no entendí porque tanto el interés de saber de ti, ni siquiera entendí lo que pasó la primera vez que vinimos aquí, me dijo que quería que le hiciera un favor y- lo interrumpí

- Jacob, no entiendo nada, estamos hablando de ¿Tanya?- el asintió- ¿Te utilizó?- volvió a asentir

- Pero sinceramente… ni siquiera sé como explicártelo todo, a ver, te haré un resumen- asentí aún sin comprender nada de lo que me decía- Bella me gustó desde que la conocí, nunca fue para mí, pero cuando la volví a ver aquí en Phoenix, simplemente creí que tenía una oportunidad, conocí a Tanya y entre conversaciones, le conté que Bella era amiga de unos tal Cullen, entonces ella me dijo que me ayudaría si yo la ayudaba, nos confabulamos, pero pensé que solamente lo hacía por mi bien, una noche, me hizo venir a hablar con Bella, pero tenía que asegurarme de que estuviera sola, hablamos un rato y Bella estaba un poco tomada, Tanya me llamó y me dijo que besara a Bella pues teníamos que irnos, pero sé que ella no estaba involucrada ni con sus cinco sentidos buenos cuando pasó, creo que imaginaba que eras tú- soltó una sonrisa pero yo estaba en shock- Al día siguiente llamé a Tanya, pero no me contestó, entonces fui a su casa, la encontré hecha un desastre, lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo, me culpó de que no quisieras estar con ella, no la volví a ver- se encogió de hombros mientras suspiraba, me aclaré la garganta

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora?- fruncí el ceño, me sentía frustrado, perdí tiempo valiosísimo pensando que Bella y él tenían algo y nunca fue así, ¡Que estúpido!

- Edward, no te conozco, pero sé reconocer cuando alguien está enamorado, y tú lo estás de Bells, ¿Me equivoco?- negué con la cabeza mientras suspiraba- Y sé que ella también te ama, simplemente lo veo porque sus ojos no han brillado así en años, como te dije me voy, me devuelvo a la Push, tengo a alguien que me está esperando allá- se puso de pie y lo imité, tendió su mano hacia mi- Sinceramente espero no me guardes rencor y por favor- dijo sacando un sobre de su bolsillo trasero- dale esto a Bella, tenía la sospecha de que no la encontraría o no quisiera escucharme, así que tenía un plan B- me dio la carta y estrechó mi mano, sonreí en respuesta

- No te preocupes, la dejaré aquí para que la vea cuando llegue, también me voy y… no creo que vuelva a verla- mi tono sonó triste, él palmeó mi hombro

- No te des por vencido hombre, sé que ella te quiere, simplemente está asustada- negué mientras sonreía suavemente, sabía que no iba por ese lado, pero no se lo explicaría

- Ojalá tuviera la misma confianza que tú- miré mi reloj- te acompaño, ¿Vas al aeropuerto?- él asintió

- Si, pero debo arreglar unas cosas aún, gracias de todos modos, adiós Edward, lamento como ocurrieron las cosas, y sinceramente espero se arreglen, porque ustedes están hechos para estar juntos- le sonreí mientras se despedía en el umbral de la puerta, cerré y me senté en el sofá, aún tenía unos minutos.

_¿Por qué no te quedas y lo intentas por ultima vez?-_negué, ya no había vuelta atrás, no significaba que me rendía, volvería por ella, tarde o temprano, pero no aún, ella estaba herida y no creería en mis palabras, así que simplemente debía darle tiempo.

Tomé mis maletas, di un último vistazo al departamento y salí de ahí, bajé y le dejé las llaves al conserje, me despidió alegándome ojalá verme luego nuevamente, sonreí y asentí aunque sabía que no pasaría, subí al Volvo y lo conduje hasta la concesionaria donde lo compré, había arreglado todo para que lo vendieran y me dieran un porcentaje de la venta, ese dinero lo pondría en la cuenta de Bella para sus fondos universitarios, aunque ella nunca sabría que había sido yo.

Tomé un taxi hasta el aeropuerto, eran cerca de las 22:00, sabía que los chicos ya debían estar llegando a Phoenix, pero no nos cruzaríamos porque reservé mi boleto en el otro aeropuerto de la ciudad, de modo que Bella no tendría que verme, llegué al mostrador, la chica me sonrió coquetamente cuando le di mi pasaporte

- Señor Cullen, su vuelo sale en una hora con cuarenta y cinco minutos con destino a Londres- asentí, mascullé un gracias y pasé a Policía Internacional, el detector de metales y eso, ya solo con mi equipaje de mano caminé a la sala de embarque, habían más personas ahí, me senté alejado de todos y de espalda a la entrada principal del aeropuerto, conecté mi Ipod y me desconecté de todo cerrando mis ojos.

_Las personas con destino a Londres, Inglaterra, favor abordar por la puerta 6 Norte, las personas con destino a Londres, Inglaterra, favor abordar por la puerta 6 Norte-_ fruncí mi ceño mientras oía la voz nasal por los parlantes, me saqué los audífonos y miré a mi alrededor, las personas se levantaban y comenzaban a avanzar a sus destinos, suspiré y me puse de pie, tomé mi mochila y mi chaqueta, mi estómago dolió demasiado, seguramente eran los nervios y la tristeza de volver con nada a mi tierra, iba avanzando hacia la manga para llegar al avión cuando la azafata miró sobre mi espalda con el ceño fruncido

- ¡Edward!- me congelé en mi lugar y cerré los ojos, ¡malditas alucinaciones!, sacudí mi cabeza, saqué mi pasaje del bolsillo trasero de mi jeans y seguí avanzando- ¡Edward!- no, definitivamente esto no era producto de mi cabeza, pero esa voz, mi corazón quería saltar de mi pecho y correr hacia la dueña de esa voz, me giré lentamente y se me cortó la respiración, unos ojos marrones como el chocolate me miraban desde el otro lado de la mampara, sus manos en puños sobre el cristal, notaba su respiración agitada y las lagrimas que bajaban de sus mejillas, me giré hacía la azafata que me miraba entre divertida y soñadora, me encogí de hombros y volví a mirar en su dirección, sus labios modularon un "por favor", tomé una respiración y me encaminé al pasillo, vi a los chicos detrás de ella, pero mis ojos solo tenían vista para Bella, llegué a su lado

- ¿Qué haces acá?- mi voz sonó más fría de lo que hubiera querido, pero simplemente no dejaría que me viera cayéndome a pedazos por no creerme, ella mordió su labio inferior y tomó una respiración

- No te vayas- aunque fue un susurro, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta por el sentimiento que bailaba en sus palabras, desvié mi mirada mientras suspiraba, no podía estar pasando esto

- Bella yo- ella negó con su cabeza

- Por favor Edward, te creo, te creo y siento lo mismo, te amo y no te quiero lejos, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no me veo sin ti, ¿quieres que me arrodille?, lo hago, hago lo que sea, pero por favor no te vayas, no me dejes así, te amo y siento no haberte creído, pero… no puedo seguir con mi vida si no estás, por favor dame una oportunidad- se aferró a mi camisa y mis manos picaban por abrazarla, sonreí sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos me miraban con amor, mi corazón latía tan fuerte en mi que sinceramente rompería mi playera para caer directo en sus manos, literalmente, cerré los ojos y junté mi frente con la suya

- No sabes como esperaba escuchar todo esto, te amo demasiado Bella, eres lo más importante en mi vida, a la única que quiero conmigo siempre- dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos

- Entonces ven conmigo, quédate mi amor, no te vayas- sentía su aliento contra mis labios, no quería abrir los ojos, no podía perder mi determinación

- No puedo- sentí su respiración detenerse y abrí los ojos, su rostro se había alejado del mío y me miraba con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Cómo que no puedes?- solté su rostro y pasé una mano por mi cabello- Edward te amo, ¿no lo entiendes?, te quiero conmigo siempre, sé que fui una tonta por no creerte, pero sinceramente no puedo estar sin ti, sé que tienes que volver, pero aún nos queda tiempo y-

- Bella te creo, pero… necesito tiempo, tú estás confundida y herida, yo también estoy herido, te amo y estoy seguro de mis sentimientos por ti, pero cometimos muchos errores, ambos, pero sobre todo yo, y necesito ordenar mi vida- tomé sus manos y las besé- Por favor entiéndeme, no quiero que hagas nada por compromiso, piensa las cosas y ordena tu vida como yo lo haré, quizá te des cuenta de que no sientes lo mismo que yo por ti, o quizá se refuerce, volveré, pero ahora debo irme- un sollozo se escapó de sus labios y la apreté contra mi con todas mis fuerzas, besé su frente- Siempre, no importa que, estaré pensando en ti, te amo tontita- dije contra sus cabellos, ella se separó de mi

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo antes de que te vayas?- me miró a los ojos, estaba un poco sonrojada, asentí con un suspiro- ¿Me… me puedes dar un beso?- pasé una mano por mi cabello mientras sonreía

- ¿Estás segura?- mordió su labio mientras asentía y se sonrojaba más- Ven acá- la tomé de la cintura y la acerqué a mi, puse un mechón tras su oreja- Eres tan hermosa, prométeme que serás feliz mi Bella, que nada se interpondrá en su felicidad, eres única y especial y mereces ser amada- me acerqué a su rostro y junte mis manos en su espalda, bajé mi rostro hasta toparme con su nariz, la rocé con la mía antes de depositar un beso en ella

- Te esperaré, no importa cuanto, quiero que seas tú, demora años si quieres, aquí estaré- sonreí mientras acortaba la distancia, posé mis labios sobre los suyos y los dejé ahí, ella correspondió moviéndolos tímidamente, me acoplé a su movimiento y ¡Dios!, sus labios eran mejor de lo que jamás imaginé, sentía el sabor de sus lagrimas, traté de recordar y tomar todo lo que pude, quería llevarme eso conmigo para siempre, en una promesa silenciosa, nos separamos sin profundizar el beso, cuando nos faltó el aire

- Ahora debo irme, me llevo esto guardado en mi corazón, espero me perdones por todo, y sé feliz, y recuerda que pase lo que pase, aquí estaré para ti- ella asintió mientras me besaba de nuevo, disfruté por ultima vez del néctar que sus labios me brindaban y me separé

- Ten buen viaje y regresa pronto- me limité a sonreír, besé su frente una vez más y les soplé un beso a los demás- Hasta siempre Isabella Swan, gracias por tu hospedaje- le guiñe un ojo, pero ella no sonreía, en ningún momento le prometí que volvería, sé que ella lo notó, pero sinceramente no podía prometerle algo que no sé si sería capaz de cumplir, realmente no podía convencerme de que sus palabras fueran sinceras, quizá como ella me lo dijo en una oportunidad, simplemente lo hacía para hacerme sentir mejor.

Caminé sin mirar atrás, la azafata me miró con el ceño fruncido, quise decirle que se metiera en sus asuntos, pero me contuve, pasé por su lado y una vez de camino al avión me arme de valor para mirar una vez más atrás, las chicas tenían abrazada a Bella mientras su cuerpo temblaba, una vez más dañada por mi culpa, eso era todo lo que siempre conseguía, y me reforzaba en mi decisión, tomé asiento en el lugar asignado y miré por la ventana mientras el avión partía, una vez en aire, me puse mi Ipod y dejé que las lagrimas hicieran acto de presencia, sonreí pensando en las ironías de la vida, ella se quedaba con mi corazón, pero yo no sabía si el suyo se venía conmigo, había cumplido mi sueño de besar a Bella, pero no sabría si ella entregó todo en ese beso como yo, cerré los ojos suspirando y diciéndome que había hecho lo correcto, por primera vez, no interferiría en el futuro, dejaría que las cosas pasaran y no adelantaría ni daría por hecho nada, simplemente jugaría mis cartas limpiamente, con ese pensamiento cerré mis ojos y ya no supe más de mi.

_**Bien… ¿Y ahora que?**_

_**Niñas… ya se nos está acabando esta historia, solo queda un capitulo más y el epílogo y se nos acaba…**_

_**Lamento haber demorado, pero tuve una semana difícil y no pude actualizar antes… pero de todos modos aquí está, espero sinceramente les guste y nos leemos prontito**_

_**Las invito a pasar por mi otra historia Recomenzando… y prometo no desaparecer más, gracias x sus reviews y alertas y demaces, en serio mil gracias.**_

_**Les dejo besos y nos estamos leyendo pronto**_

_****/Xapyta Cullen Masen/****_


	23. Chapter 23: Tu extraño sentimiento

_**Ok, simplemente lean ^^**_

Capitulo 23: Tu extraño sentimiento… Mi realidad

BPOV

3 semanas que no sé nada de Edward, la última vez que lo vi, fue en el aeropuerto, cuando no lo pude retener, cuando lo besé por primera y última vez, cuando me dijo que aunque me amaba no podía quedarse, cuando… cuando me di cuenta de que lo había perdido, si, tengo que aceptarlo, lo perdí por no creer en él, por no decirle que lo había oído mientras estaba inconsciente, por no rogarle que me creyera él a mi, por dejarlo ir pensando que lo que yo sentía era un capricho, ¡Pero que estúpida fui!

- Bella… ¡Bella!- salté al oír que Alice me llamaba, me giré y la saludé con la mano mientas caminaba hacia mi- ¿Dónde andabas metida?- suspiré

- Alice, ¿Crees que lo veré de nuevo alguna vez?- ella frotó sus sienes con los índices mientras cerraba los ojos

- Umm, si, veo tu futuro con niños de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo, a ti y a un chico pianista- sonrió- Ok, ahí detengo mis pensamientos-abrió sus ojos y suspiró- Deja de pensar en Edward, primer día de clases, concentración a full en este año, se viene pesado y… ¡Jazz!- corrió al encuentro de su novio que venía con Rose y Emmett, Rose besó mi mejilla y Emmett mi frente, Jasper chocó su mano con la mía

- ¡Aaah! Que alivio volver a clases- todos miramos a Emmett- ¡Nah!, es broma, quería más vacaciones- hizo un puchero, reímos y conversamos un poco más, el timbre sonó, suspiré, a comenzar las clases.

Cuando hubo cambio de período fui rápidamente a mi casillero, al abrirlo un pedazo de papel cayó de él, guardé mis libros y me agaché a recogerlo

_Isabella…_

_Tus ojos no me dejan en paz, me duermo y despierto con tu mirada en mis pensamientos, que no daría por ser este papel en estos momentos, aunque claro, ya me tienes en tus manos niña bonita…_

¿Qué mierda?

- ¿Un admirador secreto Bells?- Rose miraba sobre mi hombro el dichoso trozo de papel, me encogí de hombros

- No tengo idea quien puede ser Rose, encontré esto aquí- mi amiga rodó los ojos

- Tontita, de eso se trata, un admirador secreto es alguien con identidad desconocida, es obvio que no sepas quien es, ¡Como rompes corazones!- le saqué la lengua y me llevé el papel a los labios, olía espectacular, lo metí entre mis libros y cerré el casillero

- Me voy a clases, ¿Tú no tienes?- ella negó mirando sus uñas

- Nop, tengo libre este periodo, iré a conversar con mis compañeras un rato, pero te acompaño a tu siguiente clase- asentí y comenzamos a caminar- Y… ¿Has sabido algo de Edward?- cerré los ojos ante la mención de su nombre, negué con la cabeza y tomé aire

- No, ni una sola llamada, le he mandado mails, mensajes, le he dejado cosas en Facebook, pero es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, supongo que no quiere saber más de mi- dije encogiéndome de hombros

- Umm, que par de idiotas son ustedes, cuando Alice me contó que se había hecho pasar por gay, te juro que casi me caigo de la silla, yo estuve a punto de arruinarlo todo más de una vez, porque no tenía idea de nada, y cuando tú nos dijiste que lo querías, pensé que estaba todo resuelto, pero no, te habías enterado de toda la mierda de Tanya y eso, se volvieron a separar, y bueno… ya sabes el resto- asentí, llegamos a mi salón

- Bueno, supongo que todo pasa por algo, tuvimos nuestra oportunidad y la desperdiciamos, ahora simplemente debemos seguir cada uno por su lado- mi amiga hizo una mueca, besó mi mejilla y se fue por el pasillo, tomé asiento en mi lugar de siempre, fruncí el ceño al ver la rosa blanca con un papel debajo, dejé mis libros en la mesa y tomé la flor, me giré a ver a John

- ¡Hey, John!- él me miró- ¿Sabes quién dejo esto aquí?- él negó con la cabeza

- No Bella, lo siento, llegue hace poco y ya estaba- asentí dándole las gracias, olí la rosa, olía como el papel anterior, tomé la nota

_Bella…_

_Una rosa blanca representa el color del alma, la pureza de la persona, y tú mi ángel, eres la rosa más hermosa de mi jardín… te he amado en silencio desde la primera vez que te vi…_

Fruncí el ceño guardando la nota junto a la otra, deseaba simplemente que no fuera un loco psicópata o un nerd, el profesor entró y simplemente seguí prestando atención.

La hora del almuerzo llegó, hacía un lindo día, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, caminé nuevamente hasta mi casillero, no había nadie en los pasillos, abrí con cuidado mi locker, otra nota cayó, sonreí mientras la recogía

_Entiendo que estés confundida, no sabes cuanto he esperado por ti amor mío, pronto me verás… espero no me rechaces, quizá no soy lo que esperas… pero mi amor es sincero y solo para ti… te amo_

Guardé la nota junto a las demás, caminé hasta donde se encontraban los chicos, estaban conversando con alguien, era un chico alto y delgado, se alejó de ellos y caminó hacia la oficina del director, mis amigos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros

- ¿Quién era?- pregunté mientras Emmett me daba una botella con agua

- Un compañero de Jasper, quería unos apuntes, ¿Cómo es eso del admirador secreto Bells?- miré a Alice y luego a Rose, ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió, suspiré

- No lo sé, simplemente me ha dejado un par de notas en mi casillero, y una rosa blanca en mi segunda clase, seguramente algún aburrido que no tiene nada mejor que hacer, o que se yo, de todos modos no me importa- comí el sándwich que Rose me ofrecía, como primer día de clases, no había mucho que hacer, así que simplemente conversamos de cosas triviales, un ruido por los altoparlantes nos hizo girar la cabeza

_- Buenas tardes a todos alumnos, primero quiero darles la bienvenida a este nuevo año escolar-_ una voz masculina un poco nasal salió a través de los parlantes

- ¿Y este quién es?- dije, los demás se encogieron de hombros mientras sonreían, si, era gracioso su tono

- _Soy un chico que está buscando a su amor, la perdí hace algún tiempo, sé que ella está por ahí, sentada como siempre con una botella de agua entre sus manos-_ sonreí mirando a mi alrededor, habían un par de chicas que tenían una botella entre sus manos

- Wow, Bellita, creo que se refiere a ti- miré a Emmett con el ceño fruncido, él apuntó mi mano, seguí su dirección, tenía mi botella entre mis manos- ¡El chico nasal es tu admirador!- pensé que nunca haría esto, pero le enseñe el dedo, su sonrisa se borró y me sacó la lengua

- _Si alguno de ustedes la conoce, aunque sé que así es, les pido que me ayuden, es bajita y delgada, tiene el cabello marrón, al sol se ven destellos rojizos- _mi corazón se aceleró- _Tiene ojos marrones, pero no como los de todos, son como chocolate, le encanta sonrojarse-_ ¡Mierda!, me estaba describiendo a mi, por favor, que no diga mi nombre, dios ayúdame, que no sea yo- _Su nombre es… ella se llama Isabella… Isabella Swan y estudia Literatura-_ sentí millones de miradas puestas en mí, me di la vuelta y escondí mi rostro entre mis manos, esto no podía estarme pasando, los chicos rieron, los fulminé con la mirada- _Isabella, sé que me estás oyendo, también sé que no me conoces, pero… yo a ti si, estoy completamente enamorado de ti… te compuse una canción y todo, por favor escúchala-_ seguía con mi cabeza enterrada entre mis brazos, quería desaparecer, el destino era cruel conmigo, un chico con voz nasal, seguramente con pantalones hasta los tobillos, calcetines de rombos, y anteojos, usaría pajarita y peinaría su cabello con gel, quería llorar, era un lindo detalle pero yo no podía estar con alguien así, unas notas en piano me provocaron un dolor en el estómago

_**Extraño sentimiento siembras tu en mi piel,**_

_**Es tan profundo y nuevo a la vez,**_

_**Es algo tan intenso que quiero entender, no hay explicación**_

_**No sé que hacer, está en mi piel**_

Levanté mi cabeza de golpe mirando a los chicos, ellos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros, la melodía de una voz que reconocería con los ojos cerrados se coló en mis oídos, pero… no podía ser posible

_**Es algo tan intenso dentro de mi corazón**_

_**Se eleva tan violento que pierdo el control**_

_**Es un océano que corre dentro y roba mi respiración**_

_**Y pierdo la razón cuando te veo yo**_

_**Es tan extraño que cuando te llamo siento que tiembla mi voz**_

_**Y va creciendo hacia el horizonte y más allá del sol**_

_**Quema esa sensación, no hay explicación**_

_**Es algo tan intenso dentro de mi corazón**_

_**Se eleva tan violento que pierdo el control**_

_**Es un océano que corre dentro y roba mi respiración**_

_**Y pierdo la razón cuando te veo yo**_

_**Creo entender… Me enamoré**_

Las lágrimas hacían una cascada por mis mejillas, esto tenía que ser un sueño, sentí suspiros múltiples entre las personas que se encontraban en las mesas contiguas, miré a los demás, ellos se veían impacientes

- _Bella… sé que me estás escuchando… supongo que ahora si sabes quien soy, tal vez pienses que no soy real, que no estoy aquí y cosas como esas, te conozco lo suficiente para saber lo cabezota que eres… así que compruébalo, en tu locker ahí algo que te guiará hasta mí… te amo tontita-_ todos me miraban, la voz nasal se fue para dar paso a la melodiosa voz que tanto hacía latir mi corazón, la misma que cantó en mi casa por primera vez esa canción, me quedé estática en mi lugar, ¿Él estaba aquí?

- Bella, ¿Qué estás esperando?, ¡Ve!- Alice me ayudó a ponerme de pie, asentí y tomé aire, comencé a caminar aún sabiendo que todos me miraban, los minutos fueron eternos mientras doblaba por el pasillo desierto, llegué a mi casillero, un papel estaba pegado en la puerta, lo saqué, era la misma caligrafía de los demás

_Prometo estar ahí por siempre para ti, porque eres lo que le da sentido a mi vida, te amo como nunca amé a nadie, si no le crees a este pobre gay reprimido, entonces no voltees para no destrozar su corazón, simplemente sigue tu camino, pero… si aún tengo cabida en tu corazón, pues… mira por el final del camino… como siempre estoy esperando por ti…_

Un sollozo se escapó de mis labios mientras tomaba el papel y lo apretaba contra mi pecho, miré hacia el final del pasillo, respiré un par de veces y caminé hasta allá con los ojos cerrados, aspiré y sonreí al percibir su olor tan particular, abrí los ojos y mi corazón se detuvo, estaba más hermoso que hace 3 semanas si es posible, su cabello del color del bronce estaba igual de despeinado y rebelde que siempre, vestía unos jeans en negro deslavados, una camisa blanca, sus zapatillas deportivas de siempre y sus ray-bans sobre sus verdes ojos, casi se me hace agua la boca de solo verlo, me sonrió torcidamente, mordí mi labio y me acerqué a él

- Hey- dije poniendo mis manos en mis bolsillos, él pasó una mano por su cabello desordenándolo más

- ¿Cómo estás?- puso su mano suavemente sobre mi mejilla, cerré los ojos disfrutando su toque, el cual llegó a mi helado corazón, suspiré poniendo mi mano sobre la suya

- Bien… estás temblando- él se encogió de hombros

- Estoy nervioso solamente…ya se me pasará- lo miré directamente a sus ojos, ahora libres de sus lentes de sol, sentí una lagrima bajar por mi mejilla mientras me perdía en su mirada, solo dios sabía como lo extrañaba- No llores preciosa, ya no quiero que llores más, nunca más- sonreí y solté una risita

- Estoy nerviosa, eso es todo… pensé que tendría que enfrentarme a un nerd- rió y mordió su labio

- Pues… sabía que no tomarías atención de otro modo, tenía que llamar tu atención- hice una mueca- Apuesto a que me imaginaste con pajarita y todo- asentí riendo de nuevo

- ¿Qué haces acá?, no contestaste mis mails, ni mis mensajes- él me abrazó, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y enrolle mis manos en su cintura, puse mi nariz en su pecho y aspiré todo lo que pude, sentí como mi interior se calentaba, él besó mi frente

- Pues… estoy aquí por ti, me di cuenta de que no podía estar siempre escapando- me miró a los ojos- lamento no haber contestado tus mails ni nada, pero estuve muy ocupado con los papeles de transferencia y eso y- lo miré con la boca abierta

- ¿Pa… papeles de transferencia?- él tomó mi mentón entre sus dedos, dejando caer todo el poder de su mirada en mi

- Bella… no puedo vivir un día más sin ti, no puedo esperar hasta las próximas vacaciones para verte, simplemente tengo que obtener la ultima aceptación, de eso dependerá todo- sus ojos me miraban expectantes, fruncí el ceño

- ¿Aceptación?, no entiendo- él me sonrió y tomó aire, sacó algo de su bolsillo trasero y se arrodilló ante mi, casi se me salen los ojos

- No me arruines el momento, respira Bella, no es un anillo, tranquila- me sonrió desde su posición, solté el aire que tenía retenido en mis pulmones y traté de relajarme, asentí dándole a entender que estaba lista

- Isabella Swan, hace un tiempo pensé que mi corazón había muerto, pero me equivoqué, lo encontré llegando a Phoenix, lo tenías tú, siempre has sido tú princesa, eres lo que necesito para vivir, mi motor diario, si tus sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos de hace 3 semanas atrás, ruego aceptes a este humilde servidor como tu novio, para cortejarte, mimarte, besarte y cuidarte con su vida si fuese necesario, ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia?- contuve un sollozo tapando mi boca, en la cajita había un par de pulseras de plata, su mirada era solo de amor, estaba esperando mi respuesta, asentí con la cabeza

- Si, si quiero Edward, si quiero ser tu novia- él se puso de pie y tomó una de las pulseras, estiré mi muñeca y el me la colocó, leí la inscripción y solté una risa, la placa decía _**Edward Anthony Cullen Masen le pertenece solo a Isabella Marie Swan Dawner,**_tomó la otra entre sus dedos, me miró sonrojado

- Si… si quieres que siempre te reclame como mía, puedes ponérmela también- asentí y tomé la cadena entre mis dedos, la inscripción era la misma pero al revés, con un temblor logré abrocharla, me tomó de las manos y me acercó a él haciéndome pasar mis manos por su cintura, nuestras miradas estaban a solo centímetros- Se supone que esta es la parte del beso… ¿Puedo?- enarcó una ceja y me dio una sonrisa deslumbrante, asentí y besó mi nariz, mis mejillas y mi barbilla, cerré los ojos en anticipación, sentí como sus labios rozaban a penas los míos, temblé ligeramente y saqué mis manos de su cintura, me colgué de su cuello y lo miré divertida

- Te oí en el hospital, así que no creas que te salvaras- me miró con el ceño fruncido- Oh!, bésame y luego conversamos ¿sí?- sus labios se posaron en los míos, me sentí en casa, su sabor era inigualable, movimos nuestros labios en sincronización, casi muero cuando su lengua delineó mi labio inferior, le di la bienvenida sin pensármelo dos veces, ¡esto era el paraíso!, su lengua era suave, dulce y adictiva, tierna, nos seguimos besando hasta que el aire nos faltó, dejamos nuestras frentes unidas mientras seguía jugando con su cabello entre mis dedos, sus esmeraldas me miraron con un amor infinito, se me escapó un suspiro

- Seremos compañeros de Universidad- me separé de él con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa

- ¡¿Qué? Pero… pero tus estudios, tu beca de música, Edward no puedes dejar todo eso solo por mí, tus sueños… ¿Qué pasa con lo que quieres?- él puso un dedo en mis labios

- Mis estudios en Londres están congelados, mi beca se mantiene, pedí un intercambio por 2 años, es lo que te falta por terminar ¿no?, no estoy dejando nada por ti, te tengo a ti y tú eres mi todo Bella, mis sueños… mis sueños están contigo, todos y cada uno de ellos, y te quiero a ti, mientras tenga tu amor, todo lo demás estará bien- sonreí y enarqué una ceja

- Así que… ¿Me quieres ver barrigona?, ¿Quieres ayudarme a buscar un seudónimo y que te acompañe a tus conciertos?, ¿Nos casaremos?, wow, es una lista considerable- su boca se abrió de sorpresa, la abría y cerraba una y otra vez

- ¿Có…cómo sabes todo eso?- solté una risita y me acerqué a él tomando su rostro entre mis manos

- Ya te lo dije, te oí mientras estaba dormida, no lo recordé hasta el día siguiente, pero… lo hice, fue cuando comprendí que me amabas, y cuando me di cuenta de que no me importaba nada más que saber que eras real- besé su mejilla- Te amo Edward, tu extraño sentimiento es mi realidad, estoy totalmente, incontrolable e irrevocablemente enamorada de ti mi gay reprimido- volví a posar mis labios en los suyos, nos mantuvimos un rato más así

- ¿Me darás hospedaje?, no quiero vivir en otro lado, extraño mi cuarto- hizo un puchero de lo más adorable

- No lo sé- toqué mi barbilla con el índice, él me miró con una mueca- Ahora que tendré un novio, pues… no lo sé- suspiró, le sonreí- ¡Por supuesto que si!- me tomó en sus brazos y me apretó fuerte contra él, parecía que queríamos hacernos uno solo, me soltó

- Te amo Bella, siempre serás mi mejor amiga, la mujer que más amaré en toda mi vida, prometo que seré todo lo que quieras de mi, te amo, te amo, te amo- decía mientras repartía besos por todo mi rostro, enterré mi rostro en su pecho una vez más y tomé su mano

- ¿Vamos príncipe?- dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa, él pasó una mano por mi cintura acercándome más a él

- Vamos mi amor- me besó la frente y comenzamos a caminar forjando nuestro propio futuro juntos.-

****Fin*****

_**Ya no me miren así, si sé que me demoré una mierda en actualizar este fic, pero aquí está ¡al fin!, ok, este fue el ultimo capitulo, nos queda el epílogo y estaríamos listas, (Ya lo tengo escrito, no me rueden los ojos)… así que si aún se mantienen aquí y me quieren aunque sea para patearme el culo… pues denme un review ¿si?**_

_**Las amo con todo mi corazón y en serio lamento haber desaparecido con esta historia u.u**_

_**Besos por montones**_

_***/Xapyta Cullen Masen/***_


End file.
